Time Flies
by BohemianGirl06
Summary: Post Rent. An old friend comes back to town to face the past. RogerOC, MoJo, BennyAllison and maybe MarkOC and Collins OC. I'm trying to get this story done, really I am, it's just taking longer than I thought it would.
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rent. They all belong to the late and great Jonathan Larson. But Kelly and all other characters you do not recognize are mine.

Time Flies

Ch. 1 So We Begin

As Kelly Keaton boarded the flight that would take her back to New York, she couldn't help but be nervous. She had left her little bohemian family behind over four years ago. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She wasn't supposed to be gone more than three months but things had happened that made going back to New York nearly impossible. At least she couldn't go back right away, she hoped that time had begun to heal the wounds that had been there for so long. It hurt her to think about how close they had all been. It had been four years since she had spoken to any of them. They had been friends since they were in diapers, and they thought that they would remain friends forever. How wrong they had been.

She always wondered what happened to her them after she left. She wondered if the group had completely dissolved after she left or if it went on with out her being apart of it. She didn't know which one made her feel worse. She had been in L.A for so long she wondered if she would be able to find them still. Did they still live at the loft? If not, then how could she find them now? Well she was just going to have to find out once she got there. No use spending the whole flight worrying about that it would just make her more nervous and that was the last thing that she needed.

God she hated L.A. She was so happy to be going back to New York. She really loved to watch the seasons change in New York. And nothing could beat New York in the fall. Fall was her favorite time of the year.

"Oh God, I can't believe I am actually going back" she whispered to herself. She was so scared but she was also really happy. Maybe everything would turn out ok. She opened her worn messenger bag a pulled out a photo album. She opened the first page and saw a picture of them, the first Christmas in at the loft that they were all there for. They were all on the couch. Maureen sat on Mark's lap, Benny and Collins sat in the middle pretending to fight over a bottle of Stoli. Her eyes finally landed on herself. There she was 19 yrs old, her long dark blonde hair hang down below her shoulders. There was a smile on her face that hadn't been there in a long time. She was sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck while his were wrapped securely around her waist. Kelly just stared at the man in the picture he had short bleach blonde hair and the most stunning pair of green eyes. They had been through so much through out their life together. They had been best friends since the day they were born literally. They were born on the same day and their parents had been good friends for years. They were inseperable throughout childhood and that eventually became something more. The day after graduation they left with their friends off to new adventures in new places. Maureen, Roger and her came to New York while Benny and Mark went to Brown. Of course the groups separation only lasted a year. Mark couldn't deal with being away from Maureen and he decided that maybe school just wasn't for him. While Benny got offered the internship of a lifetime at the Westport group so he transferred to NYU.

"God that was so long ago" she thought to herself. The more that she looked through the album the more she felt her heart break. She gently wiped the tears away and closed the book. Sleep, she thought, was the best option right now. In a few hours she would be in New York and hopefully ready to face her past.


	2. Blast From The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recoginize are Jonathan Larson's and all those that you don't are mine.

Kelly's plane landed several hours later. She looked out the window, she smiled. New York was her favorite place in the world. It was her home. At least it had been. 4 yrs ago she left and now she was finally coming back to the place she ran from, more importantly the people that she had run from. She loved them they were her family but there comes a point when a person reaches their limit and she had reached hers. There were too many memories clouding her head. So she decided to make her trip to LA a more permanent one. Now she was back and it was time to make amends with her past and the people that she hurt and the one that hurt her.

She hailed a taxi and set off for her hotel. It was close to the village, which could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how things worked out. They drove past The Life Café and she couldn't help but smile. There were so many celebrations that went on there. Many nights of drunken debauchery, that often led to them being not so nicely asked to leave. When she saw Tompkins Square Park, her stomach knotted up. She watched the junkies crowd around the man waiting for him to give them their poison. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe trying to suppress all the memories from coming back to her. She opened her eyes just in time to see the loft. She looked up, but saw nothing, the lights were off. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they pulled up to her hotel. She quickly got out and grabbed her stuff.

10 minutes later she was walking into her hotel room. Kelly thorough her stuff down and fell against the bed. She let out a small groan and looked at the clock; it was only 7:35pm. She really didn't want to sit in this room for the rest of the night. But she didn't want to run into anyone until she was ready to face them. She sighed there was one place that she could go where no one would no her. She sat up and tied her long brown hair back. She quickly grabbed her leather jacket and scarf and headed out the door to the Ryder Community Center.

* * *

Roger Davis was quickly walking down the street. He was running late and was already starting to get pissed. He ran a hand through his long blonde hair. He hated when he was late to meetings, he hated how everyone would stop and stare at you. Ironic, seeing as he used to thrive on being onstage. But then again getting the death stare from a room full of recovering addicts is a lot different then being up onstage. Finally he arrived at the Ryder Community Center. He silently thanked god that he was able to slip into the room without being noticed. 

It was pretty full tonight; several people got up and talked. Roger decided that he really didn't want to get up there tonight so he just sat in the back row and listened to several people talk. It was done in about an hour. He got up to get a cup of coffee on his way over to the table he bumped into a girl and knocked her down.

"Shit! I am so sorry. I'm an ass I wasn't paying attention." He said as he bent down to help her up.

Kelly's heart stopped when she looked up. The last person that she thought she would see her was Roger. "Of course he straightened himself out" she thought "God give him some credit"

At first roger was so busy apologizing to her he didn't really look at her. When he finally stopped rambling enough to really look at her it felt like someone punched him in the stomach and knocked all the wind out of his lungs.

"Kelly?" he asked softly as he helped her up.

"Yeah Roger it's me" she smiled sadly.

He stared at her for a minute before pulling her into a hug. "God what are you doing here? I thought you were still in LA? Are staying long? Where are you staying?" he rambled on.

"Slow down Roger, I can only answer on question at a time. First off I am here for work and um I'm moving back here. Actually I kinda already did. I'm staying at a hotel until I can find a cheap apartment."

They pulled apart but they their eyes never left each other. Roger couldn't believe that she was right there in front of him. She looked different though, her long dark blonde hair was now shorter and dark brown. But that was the only thing that had really changed as far as he could tell. She still had her beautiful dark blue eyes, her smile was still the same maybe a little sadder, and she still looked like the jersey rocker chick he fell in love with when he was 15.

"When did you get in" he asked.

"About two hours ago. And well I was just sitting in my hotel room bored so I decided to come to a meeting."

Roger had been so caught up in the fact that Kelly was actually in front of him that he forgot where he was, a Narcotics Anonymous meeting. But that would mean that she was a recovering addict. Roger felt like he was going to be sick. Sure they had both experimented with a lot of different drugs but Kelly usually only tried those once, with the exception of pot, saying she didn't like the way they made her feel.

"Well do you want to go to The Life? We could talk and catch up." he asked his voice full of hope.

Kelly thought about it for a second. She knew that she would have to deal with this eventually and there was no time like the present. But a part of her was scared, there were a lot of old wounds that Roger and her needed to deal with. She didn't know if she could handle all that right now.

"Yeah I'd like that but I can't stay long I have to go out and find an apartment tomorrow."

Roger smiled, god did she love that smile. "Ok I promise I will not keep you out all night. Though I have to say I'm a little disappointed in you Kel, you never one to go home before the bars closed" he said, a smug grin on his lips.

"Yeah well I guess I'm getting old" she laughed as they left the community center.

They fell into a silence as they walked down toward the life, each deep in their thoughts.

Roger kept looking down at Kelly. He couldn't believe she was there after 4 yrs without so much as a phone call she was now back in his life. He didn't hate her for leaving he couldn't not after how badly he fucked up. They were happy once, and in love. They thought nothing could ever come between them, nothing could ever teat them apart. They were wrong. It started with Ellie, then the drugs and April and Kelly leaving for those three months. That's when their perfect relationship was completely shattered.

A/N: Ok so that's chapter two. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm going to try to balance out the drama and humor. I don't want this to be all sad and depressing. There are defiantly going to be some lighter moments, especially when the rest of the characters come on the scene. Well that's it for now. Next chapter will be done in a day or two I promise.


	3. Brought Back To The Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't are mine.

When they walked through the doors Kelly felt like she stepped back in time. The Life Café hadn't changed in the four years she had been gone. All around her she saw little memories flash before her eyes. She saw Collins and Mark completely trashed singing Stairway To Heaven on the bar. They were doing their own impressions of Robert Plant and Jimmy Page. She saw her and Maureen dancing around the café. She saw her and Roger dancing while Tiny Dancer played in the background. She shook her head and slowly came out of her daze as they walk to a booth in the back of the café. Roger was the first one to break their silence.

"So you said you came back because of work are you still with the same agency?" he asked as the waiter came over. They ordered two cokes.

"Yeah. Their opening up a gallery and they wanted me to be out here and help run it. But I'm still doing a lot of freelance stuff. I actually shot a spread for Rolling Stones" she said smiling.

"Really? That's awesome! Who did you shoot?" he asked excitedly.

"Guess."

"Come on Kel you know that I hate guessing games." he said trying to sound annoyed but he was smiling.

"I'll give you a hint. He is one of my favorite artists."

"Ok so that narrows it down to a list of like 100 different people." he said shaking his head. "Ok is it Bono?"

"No"

"Bon Jovi?"

"No" she said as her smile grew bigger. "But he does share the same home state as Bon Jovi."

"Can you please just tell me" he said exasperated.

"Ok I'll give you one more hint and if you still don't get it I'll tell you. But you are a complete idiot if you don't"

"Just give me the hint"

"In the day we sweat out on the streets of a runaway American dream. At night we ride to mansions of glory on suicide machines" she started sing

"Oh my fucking god!" Roger yelled as every head in the café turned and looked at them.

"Roger don't yell!" she chided him

"Sorry but are you serious you met Bruce Springsteen! That's amazing. Were you a complete crazy fan girl when you met him" he said smiling.

"I'm a professional Roger. He was very nice and he signed my Born To Run album. And I don't know what you are talking about me being a fan girl" she said crossing her arms.

"Come on Kelly you were completely obsessed with him and probably still are. Your walls were completely covered with every picture of him known to man and you had all his albums. You almost fainted when my parents got you tickets to his concert for you 16th birthday" he said with his trade mark smirk coming across his lips.

"Yeah well" she started but stopped. "Your right I was obsessed. But when I met him I was completely calm and collected." she laughed.

"That's good." They fell into another silence. Neither one of them really knew how to continue. After five minutes of an awkward silence Kelly finally spoke. "So how is everyone?"

"Everyone's good. A lot's happened since you left." Understatement of the fucking century he thought to himself. He didn't really know where to begin. Maureen left Mark for another woman. Benny sold out and became a yuppie scum then came back to his senses. Collins met the love of his life then lost her. And then there was Roger. He became a full out junkie, his junkie girlfriend found out they were positive then committed suicide. Then he went through withdrawal and became a hermit. And that was only half of it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Kelly calling his name.

"Roger. Earth to Roger" she said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

He snapped back to reality. "Sorry, kind of got lost in my thoughts there for a minute."

"It's ok. So how are Mark and Maureen? Probably married with a ton of kids by now" she said laughing.

Roger thought about how to explain the whole Mark/Maureen/Joanne thing.

"Mark and Mo broke up nearly three years ago. She left Mark for a lawyer" he paused then took a breathe "named Joanne."

Kelly spit out the coke she had just tried to drink all over the table and Roger.

"Sorry" Kelly said as she handed Roger a napkin. "Are you kidding me? Maybe you didn't hear me; I was talking about Mark Cohen and Maureen Johnson. You know we grew up with them, they've been attached at the pelvis since we were freshman in high school."

Roger laughed. "Thanks for that lovely mental image. I hope you know that you are paying for my therapy." he smiled and finished wiping off the table. "But yeah I am talking about the same people. But I guess everything worked out for the better. Joanne is really nice; I think you'll like her."

"Wow. The next thing your going to tell me is that Collins turned straight and he's a republican now" she laughed. Then she noticed that Roger wasn't laughing with her. "You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed.

Roger tried holding his laughter in for as long as he could. Finally he broke out laughing, he was laughing so hard that his face was as red as a tomato.

"God you should have seen the look on your face" he said between laughs.

"You are such an ass Davis! I don't know what I would have done if my Collins had turned to the dark side" she laughed. "Really how is Collins?"

"He's good. Called last week said that he would be back in town soon. So he should be showing up in a couple of days"

"So what college is he torturing at the moment" she asked.

"He's just finishing up a series of lectures he was doing on HIV/AIDS."

Kelly nodded. "How are his T-Cells?"

"There good."

They fell back into silence. Roger didn't know if he should just come out and tell her now about his HIV. He didn't have much time to think about it before Kelly spoke again.

"So what has Benny been up to? I heard him and Allison got married."

"Yeah they got married right after you left. Benny and us sort of had a falling out after that. He turned into a jackass and did some really fucked up things. But everything's good now. We all worked out our issues." Roger thought about how glad he was that Benny was able to wok out all of his issues and come back to the family.

"That's good." Kelly said. She knew that they were coming close to the conversation that she had been dreading since she first found out that she was coming back to New York. "So how have you been Roger?"

There. That was the one question that he had been dreading all night. How does one go about telling one of the most important people in their lives how badly they had shattered their lives? How would he tell her about the HIV, April, and Mimi? God it was going to be hard. But he had to tell her. He just didn't want to do it in the crowded café.

"Like I said before a lot's happened Kelly. How about we go back to the loft and talk there." he said pleadingly. Kelly looked in his eyes and saw fear. She knew they had to talk and talking at the loft was probably better than The Life Café.

"Yeah let's go. It'll be fun seeing what you guys have done with the loft since I've been gone." she said smiling getting up from the table.

"That would be not a damn thing" he said as they made their way out of The Life and towards the loft. They were both dreading reaching the loft and having to rehash all of their most painful memories. But both were also strangely glad, hoping that this would heal the old wounds and help their lives move forward. Wherever it was that they were meant to end up.

A/N: That's two chapters in one day! I guess I am inspired. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to balance out the drama with some humor. I am actually about to start typing up the 4th chapter. So you guys might get 3 chapters in one day! And don't worry the rest of the gang will show up soon, probably in the 5th chapter. The next chapter your going to find out about Kelly and Rogers relationship and what happened that made her decide to stay out in LA. It's going to be sad so this is your warning.

Until next time, lot's of love!

BohemianGirl06


	4. Trying To Forgive The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters that you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and those that you don't belong to me.

Kelly and Roger walked into the loft. Kelly had to smile. Roger was right they didn't do a damn thing since she had left. They still had the old couch that had been falling apart since they found it in an alley after they first moved in. It was still the same ratty old loft that was falling apart, but it was home and that's why they loved it.

Roger noticed Kelly looking around and smiling. "I told you so." he smiled.

"Forgive me for assuming that in four years you guys would have tried to fix the place" she said laughing.

"Well if it ain't broke don't fix it."

"Roger that's the point, it is broken" she laughed as she threw her jacket and scarf onto the metal table. Roger smiled again; she always did that when she lived here.

"I guess old habits died hard huh Kel" he laughed as he pointed to where she threw her jacket. "I can't believe you still have that thing."

"Hey don't talk about my jacket Davis I've had it since I was 15"

"Yeah I know I got it for you" they were both silent for a minute before he decided to speak again. "So do you want anything to drink or eat"

"I could really use a drink right now. I'm assuming there's a bottle of Stoli around here?" she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Nope we stopped drinking" he said as he went into the kitchen.

"So you gave up the pretty boy front man routine for a career as a comedian?"

He laughed as he came back in with two glasses he sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Yeah, well when you ask stupid questions it's easy for me to make fun of you."

They both quickly downed the vodka. If someone gave them a nickel every time they fell into an uncomfortable silence they could both live quite comfortably for the rest of their lives. After another minute Kelly finally spoke.

"Well I guess that we have a lot to talk about don't we." she said looking over at him.

He looked over and met her gaze. He took a deep breathe trying to calm his nerves. "Yeah we do. Um where do you want to start?"

"I guess we should talk about why I left." She paused taking a deep breathe. "I didn't know what else to do Roger. I couldn't stand being here. Everywhere I looked I saw her and then you started to become distant. I thought that when I took the job in LA that when I got back everything would go back to being somewhat normal." she could feel herself starting to tear up.

"You think I didn't feel those same things Kelly. She was my daughter too. I lost her too. I felt like I couldn't mourn her because I had to be there for you." he was starting to get angry. "And then you come home one day and tell me that you got a job and that you would be gone for three months. How was I supposed to feel? It had only been two months since we buried Ellie and you were running away!" he shouted.

"I wasn't running away Roger! You were out with the band almost every night getting high and fucking that whore April. I thought if I left then you would realize what you were doing and get help. And then we could have started to move on!" she yelled.

"Well I didn't know what else to do. That was the worst thing to ever happen to me. God! I just wanted to forget about the pain Kelly. It hurt so bad, and when I was shooting up I felt numb and I needed that" he stood up and walked over to the window.

"You think I wasn't hurting Roger. I WAS! I blamed myself for what happened. If I would have taken her to the hospital sooner the doctors would have caught the meningitis sooner and maybe they could have saved her! Maybe I wouldn't have had to burry my beautiful baby girl." she sobbed. "My precious 9 month old baby." her whole body wracked with sobs.

"Kelly," Roger said softly as he came back to the couch "that wasn't your fault. There was nothing any of us could have done."

Kelly got up and walked over to the room that used to be Ellie's room. "You think I didn't want to numb the pain Roger. I did. But they didn't give you the right to do what you did." she said facing the door.

"I told you I was sorry when you came back. But you refused to believe me. You were the one that left." Roger said his voice rising again as he got off the couch and walked over to her.

She turned around to face them. "What was I supposed to do? I came home expecting this great romantic reunion with you and I walk in the apartment and find you with that whore!"

"I was lonely and hurting! What was I supposed to do, you were the person that I always turned to and you were gone!" he shouted.

"I left because you shut me out and I didn't know what to do." she shouted back. "How is your little whore April." she said her name with so much hate.

That set Roger off. He took a step closer, they were standing inches apart. "She fucking killed herself. She slit her wrists in the bathroom and left a lovely note saying we had AIDS!" After he shouted that he froze. That wasn't the way he wanted to tell her.

Kelly shut her eyes and slowly backed up to the door and slid down to the floor. She felt like she was going to be sick. At that moment she wanted to die.

Roger slowly crouched down in front of her. He reached out and gently touched her cheek. She had tears streaming down her face, so did he.

"Kelly?" he asked softly.

"How long?" she asked between sobs.

"You left in February and April killed herself that July. So about four years." he said.

She finally opened her eyes. She looked at him. There were so many emotions running through her right now. Hate, fear, but she also felt love. Not necessarily romantic love, though that was there too, but deep love that really didn't have a set definition. She gently leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.

"What are you T-Cells like?" she asked softly as she wiped his tears away gently.

"There good, pretty high, and before you ask yes I'm taking my AZT." he laughed sadly. "It's still at a pretty low dosage."

"Good. That's good" she said. Roger slowly got up and pulled her up with him. He gently moved them over to the couch, when they sat down she laid her head on his shoulder.

"There's more that I need to tell you." he said.

She lifted her head up and looked at him. "What?"

He took a deep breathe and started to tell her about Mimi, that Christmas, how she made him live again, how he pushed her away, Benny, how Angel came into their lives, Santa Fe, Mimi nearly dying, how a year after Angel sent her back to them she left to go try to mend things with her family and how four months ago they got the call that she had passed away.

Kelly squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry Roger. I really am. She sounded like a wonderful person. I wish I would have been able to meet her, Angel too."

"Yeah you would have liked the both of them. They were both so full of life." he said as he smiled a bit. The he turned to face her. "You know you and Mimi both shared a love for Bruce Springsteen. She used to make me sing her Rosalita all the time" he laughed a little bit at that.

Kelly smiled. "Well now I know I would have loved her. I mean she does have good taste in music obviously." She looked over at the clock it was approaching midnight. "Well it's getting late. I should really get going." she said as she got up to grab her coat. Roger grabbed her hand.

"It's too late for you to be out on the streets by yourself. Stay here you can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." he said.

Kelly looked over at the door to Roger's room, what used to be Kelly and Roger's room. She couldn't sleep in there; there were too many memories behind that door.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea."

He looked at her oddly for a moment before it clicked in his head. Of course she wouldn't want to sleep in what used to be their room. "Well since Mark is back in Scarsdale, why don't you sleep in his room?"

Kelly quickly realized that she wouldn't win this. "Ok, but if Mark comes home and has a stroke when he sees me on his bed then it's on your head."

"He isn't going to be back till tomorrow night so I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"Ok. Well I kind of tired, so I guess I'm going to go to bed. Do you think that Mark would mind if I borrowed I t-shirt and a pair of sweats?" she asked standing up.

"I'll just grab you something out of my room. I'll be right back" he said as he got up and went to his room. He returned a minute later with and old AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of old grey sweats.

"Thanks" she said as he handed her the clothes. "Well goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." she kissed his cheek before going into Marks bedroom. A minute later she came back out. Wearing the clothes he gave her.

"Hey Roger?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. For everything, I shouldn't have said those things and I shouldn't have run like that." she said as she stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry too. For those dumb things I did. But it's in the past, let's leave it there. I'm sick of living in the past. I just want to live in the present." he walked over to and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, your right. Well good night again. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Kel." he said going into his room and going into his room. That night as he lay in bed Roger felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He finally made amends with Kelly. They forgave each other and they could finally get past that horrible tragedy. But Roger never got to ask Kelly what she was doing at the NA meeting. He pushed that thought out of his mind. He would ask her about that tomorrow. For now he just wanted to sleep after and emotionally draining day.

A/N: Well that's the 4th chapter I hope that you all enjoyed it. Next up we finally get to see how the others react to Kelly coming home. And we'll find out about what happened in LA. That's all for now. I love reviews they really do make me get these out faster.

Until Next time, Lot's of love!

BohemianGirl06


	5. Reconnecting

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters that you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all those that you don't belong to me.

Kelly opened her eyes the next morning and was startled by her surroundings. It took her a minute to remember that she had spent the night in the loft. It had been years since that happened. She stretched as she got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 9 am. "Good" she thought "gives me a little time to myself." In all the years that she had known Roger he had never gotten out of bed before noon willingly. She slowly walked out of the bedroom and over to the bathroom. But halfway there she abruptly stopped and turned towards the kitchen. There was Roger standing there in nothing but the pair of plaid pants he had had for years. She blinked again and rubbed her eyes and sure enough he was still there.

"What the hell are you doing up this early in the morning?" she asked in complete shock.

"Well good morning to you too Kel." he said laughing. "Well it is nine in the morning most people get up a lot earlier than this."

"Yeah well you're not most people. You bitch and moan if any one attempts to wake you up before noon and even if they wait till then they still get bitched out. So again I ask, what the hell are you doing up?" she said.

"I had to get up to take my meds and I couldn't fall back asleep so I just got up. And I was nice enough to make you the Roger Davis Breakfast Special. I was going to make it a deluxe but I really don't think you deserve it now." he said as he went about the kitchen.

"Roger all that means is that you poured Captin Crunch into a bowl, deluxe means that you added milk." She laughed as she walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool.

"Well that shows how much you know. The regular now comes with milk **and** coffee. The deluxe now comes with toast." He smiled before lighting a cigarette. He walked around the counter and took a seat next to her.

"You know that will kill you." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah well so will a lot of things" she smiled at him before grabbing the cigarette out of his mouth and heading towards the bathroom.

"You know that will kill you Kelly."

"Yeah well someone once told me that a lot of things can kill you" she said walking into the bathroom.

"Must have been a really smart guy." He shouted before she closed the door.

"Not really, but he had his moments." And with that she shut the door.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Fifteen minutes later Kelly walked out of the bathroom with a towel drying her hair. She saw a bowl of Captain Crunch with milk, coffee, and toast. Roger was sitting on the couch with his precious fender guitar.

"I thought that you said I didn't get the deluxe?" she asked with a smirk.

"I guess I thought that since it was your first day back and all. Your lucky I'm nice." He said still playing the fender.

"Lucky me." She said as she shoveled a spoonful of Captain Crunch into her mouth. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed with food still in her mouth.

Roger jumped up from the couch thinking that something was wrong. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked.

Kelly swallowed her mouthful of food. She laughed. "Nothings wrong. It's just that it's been a really long time since I had Captain Crunch and it was really good."

"You gave me a fucking heart attack. I thought that something was wrong!"

"Roger think about it. What could really go wrong while I was eating cereal?"

"I don't know you could have choked or something." He said as he went back to the couch.

She looked at that clock it was almost 10 am, she should really get out and start looking for an apartment.

"Well I should get going. I really need to find an apartment." She said as she walked back to Mark's bedroom to get dressed.

"Wait Kelly." Roger said as he jumped over the back of the couch. "I was thinking that maybe you could you know stay here. We have the room and I think that you already know that the rent is cheap." He said smiling.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea Roger. I mean, I know that we talked about a lot of things last night but there are still a lot of things that we need to talk about." She didn't want to ruin things after they just started to become friends again.

"Listen, I know that we just started to mend to our relationship but I think it would be a good idea. I mean everyone hangs out here anyway so that way you could reconnect with everyone. And I know that you are just secretly dying to live with Mark again." He smiled.

Kelly laughed. "Maybe I'll stay here while I look for an apartment we'll see how things go. Maybe I won't need an apartment. But I am not deciding on anything until Mark gets home and we ask him"

"You know that Mark would say yes in a heart beat. Then he would have his filming buddy back." He laughed. "So how about we head back to your hotel room and grab your stuff, then you can set yourself up in Collin's old room."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let me just get dressed and we'll head out." With that she turned and shut the door behind her.

They left the loft twenty minutes later and were back forty minutes after that.

They were sitting listening to some CDs when the phone rang.

"SPEAK!" rang out throughout the loft.

"I can not believe you still have that message!" She laughed.

"It's a classic. I could never get rid of that." He said smiled.

"Hey Roger baby, I know that your there so put the fender down and throw down the key for me and Joanne." Maureen's voice rang out through the loft.

Roger smiled and went out the window to toss down the key. When he came back in Kelly was over by the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"SHH! I'm trying to hide from Maureen. I want to surprise her." She said crouching behind the counter.

Roger just shook he head and sat down on the couch and waited for Maureen and Joanne to come up. Soon enough Maureen and Joanne came in. Maureen ran up to Roger and gave him a hug.

"Hey Roger. How have you been the last couple days?" Maureen asked. While Maureen was talking to Roger, Kelly slowly crept up behind her.

"Not much, I ran into an old friend last night." He said with a grin.

"Really who?" Maureen asked excitedly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she's right behind you."

Maureen whirled around and came face to face with Kelly. She stared completely stunned.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I think we have a first, Maureen Johnson at a loss for words!" Kelly exclaimed dramaticly.

Maureen finally snapped out of it and immediately jumped at Kelly wrapping her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here" Maureen exclaimed as she and Kelly jumped around in each others arms.

"I came back because of my job. And it's going to be for good." Kelly said smiling. Maureen squealed and hugged her tighter. "Jesus Mo, you know I love you but can you loosen up a bit?"

"Yeah it's just I am so happy your back! It's been way too long" Maureen said as she hugged her more gently the time. "So what about you and Roger?" she whispered into Kelly's ear.

"It's not like that anymore, Mo. Were just trying to get back to being friends." She said as she and Maureen let go of each other.

"Oh" was all that Maureen said. She knew that they were meant to be together and was only a matter of time, so she let the subject drop for now.

"So is this the famous Joanne I've been hearing so much about?" Kelly asked as she turned to Joanne.

"Oh God what did Roger tell you?" Joanne asked.

"Nothing just that you were really nice, and that I would like you." Kelly said laughing.

"Hey why do you assume that I would say anything but nice things about you Jo?" Roger asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that when Maureen and I first got together you enjoyed telling anyone who would listen, that she dumped Mark for a lawyer named Joanne." She said laughing.

They all laughed and sat down. Kelly sat in one of the big arm chairs while Maureen and Joanne cuddled on one side of the couch with Roger on the other side. Maureen and Kelly were lost in talking about the old days. Kelly and Joanne warmed up nicely to each other. After two hours the door opened to reveal Collins.

"Hey Bitches what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

Kelly had gone to the bathroom so only Roger, Maureen, and Joanne were in the living room.

"Not much Thomas. How are you?" Roger said as he got up to give him a hug.

"Same, just got back into town. So how are my two favorite girls?" Collins asked as he turned to hug Maureen and Joanne.

"Aww Collins, that hurts what about me?" Kelly asked. Collins turned toward her and grinned.

"Well look here. Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Kelly Keaton?" Collins asked.

Kelly smiled. "The one and only." She said before running over to him and jumping into his arms.

"God it's good to see you." He said as he hugged her tightly and lifted her into the air. "What made you finally decide to leave sunny LA and come back to bohemia?"

"Work." She said when he put her down. "And there's nothing like living in a shitty loft in Alphabet City." She said laughing.

"Well this calls for a celebration at The Life!" he said turning to face Roger. "Go call up Benny and Allison and we'll all head over to the life"

"That sounds great Collins but can we wait till Mark gets home? I want everyone to be there." Kelly said smiling.

"Where is he?" Collins asked.

"Back in Scarsdale. He took Caitlin to meet his folks." Roger said as he picked up the phone and dialed Benny's number.

"Hey Benny it's Roger." He said into the phone.

"Hey man what's up?" Benny asked.

"Nothing do you think you and Allison could come over to the loft like right now?"

"Yeah of course. Nothings wrong is it?"

"No. I just have a surprised for the two of you and then everyone is going to head over to The Life for a celebration afterwards."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Got to come over and see the surprise. Then you'll understand"

"Ok. But I swear to God Davis if this is some stupid thing like the last time I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I swear to God Benny that this is the surprise of a lifetime that you do not want to miss."

"Ok, we'll be over in twenty minutes."

"Kay. Bye. See you then" Roger said as he hung up the phone. "Benny and Allison will be here in twenty minutes." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"Good now all we have to do is wait for Cohen's slow ass to get here." Collins said laughing as he pulled a joint from his ear.

"Hey fuck you" a voice from behind said.

They all looked to see Mark standing in the doorway. As soon as Kelly saw him she launched herself at him.

"Markie!" she yelled as she jumped on him. Unfortunately she caught him off guard and the both fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the hell." He groaned. Kelly got off him and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry Markie, I guess I got a little carried away there." She said smiling.

Mark stood there. How hard did he hit his head? Because he could have sworn that Kelly Keaton, the girl who grew up next door to him was standing in front of him. He looked at her and closed his eyes, when he opened them back up she was still there.

"Kelly?" he asked in utter confusion.

"In the flesh." She said.

"It's great to see you." He said before wrapping he in a friendly hug.

"You too." She said smiling up at him.

"Ok Davis what's this big surprise you have for me?" Benny asked from the doorway with Allison right behind him.

"ME!" Kelly shouted as she stepped away from Mark.

Benny's face was priceless. Mark really wished he would have had his camera. It looked like he had seen a ghost. Which Mark thought was a pretty accurate description of the situation.

Benny was still stunned when Allison finally nudged him out of the doorway. She smiled warmly at Kelly.

"It's really good to see you Kelly." Allison said as she hugged her.

"You too Ally." She said turning back to Benny.

"So are you going to give me a hug or stand there like a dumbass all day?" She laughed as she held her arms out to him.

"Still a smartass after all these years I see?" he said as he hugged her.

"Ok now that everyone is here can we please go to the Life and get drunk now?" Collins lauged.

Everyone laughed and headed out the door. Benny and Allison were in the front of the group with Maureen and Joanne behind them. Roger and Kelly stood towards the back talking softly. Collins and Mark were walking side by side a couple feet back from them, with Mark filming everything. Collins turned to Mark.

"So do you think they'll get back together?" he asked.

"Yeah of course they will. But I think it will take a little time to get used to each other again. A lot of shit happened back then it'll take some time to heal those wounds." Mark said as he wound his camera.

"I bet you they are back together in two weeks."

"Collins! I am not going to bet on this!"

"Whoever wins gets 100 dollars." Collins said with a smile.

"Fine I bet it takes at least a month."

"You got yourself a deal Cohen." He said as they entered The Life Café.

A/N: and that's Chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. I really want this to include everyone and not just Roger and Kelly. But they are the focus. But don't expect them to get together soon, there are still a lot of things they need to talk about and work out. A lot happened that hasn't been talked about yet. I already have chapter 6 floating around in my head so expect that tomorrow. I can't believe I wrote 4 chapters in one day! That probably won't happen again. Pleas review and tell me what you think. I love your feed back. Until next time, Lot's of love

BohemianGirl06


	6. To The Life Cafe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson. And those you don't belong to me.

They finally reached The Life Café. They pushed two tables together and sat down. Collins sat at the head of the table with Kelly, Roger, Maureen and Joanne on his right and Mark, Benny, and Allison to his left. They ordered a round of beers, when the waiter came with their drinks Collins stood up.

"To the triumphant return of my partner in crime to Bohemia!" He shouted as he raised his glass.

Everyone raised their glasses and laughed.

"Thanks Collins." She said laughing.

"What does Collins mean by partner in crime?" Joanne asked laughing.

Before Kelly or Collins could answer Roger answered. "Well you see Jo, Kelly is the one who met Collins first. She was in one of his classes. I think it was the second day that she knew him, she invited him to live with us." He said laughing. "Now when you get these two drunk and starting to talk about philosophy, things happen. And usually those things are illegal." He laughed.

"Shut up Davis, you act like you never got arrested." Kelly said hitting him in the stomach.

"I never got arrested in another country though."

"You were arrested in another country?" Joanne asked shocked.

"Well Kelly wasn't arrested but she was with Collins when he was." Mark said.

"Ok let me tell the actual story because those two idiots won't get it right." She said pointing to Roger and Mark. "Collins got some upsetting news and really didn't want to be in New York, and I said that if I had the money I'd take him wherever he wanted to go. So Collins leaves and comes back with two plan tickets to Greece. Where he got the money I have no idea." She laughed. "So we hopped on a plan and went to Greece. Unfortunately the police there didn't like him streaking trough the Parthenon. So they arrested him. But Collins being the genius that he is got himself released the next day." She said smiling at Collins.

"Your damn right." He said smiling. "Do you remember how pissed Roger was? I thought that little white boy was gonna kick my ass." He said laughing.

"How would you feel if you girlfriend leaves a note saying she's in Greece and would call soon. Then two days later she calls saying Collins is in jail and that they would be home in two days?" He asked.

"I'd probably kill Maureen." Joanne laughed.

Mark sat their watching Kelly and Roger. He could see that there was still a lot of love between them. But he also saw how they tried to keep their distance, they didn't want to sit too close to each other or touch each other too much. But every now and then, they would slip up and he'd see that same spark that was there all those years ago.

Kelly stood up. "Who wants to come outside for a smoke break with me?" she asked

Collins and Roger both got up and went with her.

While they were outside Joanne turned to Maureen. "How long did they date?"

"They started dating when we were fifteen and she left when she was twenty one."

"Wow. That's a really long time." Joanne said. "I'll be right back I have to use the ladies room."

The four remaining people sat in silence until Allison finally spoke.

"I just can't believe that she came back. I mean after all these years she's back." She said taking a sip of beer.

"I know. What's it been 3 or 4 years?" Benny asked.

"Four years and 3 months." Mark said.

"So do you think that they'll get back together?" Maureen asked.

"It will take some time. Think about all the shit that happened before she left. Ellie, the drugs and April. I think it's going to take sometime before they can get past all the things that happened." He said looking down at his beer.

"It's been years since I thought about Ellie." Allison said as she wiped away a tear.

They all just sat there in silence until the rest of the group came back.

"Jesus what happened to you guys?" Kelly asked as she sat back down

"Just waiting for the life of the party to get back." Mark said filming her.

"Well she's back so how about we get something a little stronger than beer?" she said waving at the camera.

"So Kelly you said that you came back to New York for work. Did you get transferred back to the office out here?" Allison asked as they ordered a round of shots.

"Sort of. I'm helping them set up a gallery their opening, and once that is up and running I'll be there in the mornings and then be at the office in the afternoons." Kelly said as she took off her jacket.

"Tell the who you did a photo shoot for." Roger said as he nudged her elbow.

"Bruce Springsteen." She said smiling.

"Were you a completely crazy stalker fan girl?" Benny asked smiling.

"No! I don't know why everyone thinks that." Kelly said shaking her head.

Everyone laughed and continued drinking. Finally the waiter told them it was last call and they would have to finish their drinks and leave.

"Oh I have an idea!" Kelly exclaimed as she ordered a round of beers and shots for everyone. "Let's play the toasting game!"

"What's that?" Joanne asked

Kelly looked around the table and shook her head. "I can't believe that you guys didn't teach Joanne the toasting game!" she said shaking her head and turning to Joanne. "Everyone gets a shot and a beer. You make a toast and then do the shot, after everyone's done with their shots, everyone chugs their beer and the last one to finish pays the tab."

"Sounds like fun." Joanne said as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Believe me it is. Ok Collins you go first and then we'll go around the table." Kelly said.

"Ok. To the old days!" He shouted as he did his shot.

"To coming back home!" Kelly said as she did hers.

"To Bruce Springsteen!" Roger shouted, which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Kelly.

"OW!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Serves you right, smartass." Kelly said turning to Maureen. "Ok Mo, it's your turn."

"To The Life Café and it's wonderful staff!" Maureen shouted as she glared at the manager. Everyone burst out laughing.

"To the tango!" Joanne laughed as she shared a smile with Mark.

"To friendship." Allison shouted.

"To the loft!" Benny shouted.

"To Kelly, one of my best friends in the whole world!" Mark said as he did his shot. Kelly smiled at him and leaned over the table to give him a hug. She had tears in her eyes.

"Ok now you know the rules, last on to finish pays the tab." She said wiping her eyes and picking up her glass.

"Cheers!" she said as she raised her glass.

"Cheers!" everyone else shouted.

They started drinking. Collins finished first followed by Roger, Kelly, Maureen, Allison and Joanne. Finally it was down to Benny and Mark.

"Come on Mark!" Roger shouted

Mark slammed down his glass a second before Benny.

"God Damn." Benny yelled as he pulled out his wallet.

"I guess it really was like old times, Benny you suck at this game." Kelly laughed as the walked out the door.

"Whatever." Benny said as he hugged her goodbye.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Maureen, Joanne, Benny and Allison headed off in one direction while Collins, Mark, Roger and Kelly headed back to the loft.

The group walked into the loft laughing.

"Well I'm gonna head off to bed guys, goodnight." Kelly said as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Night" the boys all called after her.

"I think I'm gonna head off to bed to." Mark said getting up.

"Night Mark." Roger said.

"Night Cracker." Collins laughed as Mark flipped him off and shut his bedroom door. Roger and Collins sat in silence for a few minutes on the couch. Finally Collins spoke up.

"So how are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine Collins, why wouldn't I be?" Roger responded.

"I don't know. I mean Kelly, the girl you were in love with since you were fifteen, shows up after four years without as much as a phone call. It must have been a shock."

"Well obviously. But we talked about some things, patched up a few things. Hopefully we can be friends again." He said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Friends, huh? You don't want it to be anything more than that?" Collins asked as he followed him into the kitchen.

Roger sighed. "I don't know. Yeah I guess I want something more." He paused. "Maybe, I really don't know. It's a little too soon to be thinking about that. She just came back and even though we talked there are still a lot of things that we need to talk about. And I'm not the same person I was four years ago and neither is she. So we need to get to know each other again before we could even think about us being together again." Roger said opening a beer.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Collins asked as they went back into the living room. Roger sat down on one of the armchairs as Collins laid down on the couch.

"Ellie, the drugs, and April."

"Did you tell her about you being positive?" Collins asked sitting up.

"Yeah. Not really the way I wanted to tell her. I ended up getting mad and yelling it at her. Collins, you should have seen the look on her face. It looked like someone punched her." Roger said as he put his face in his hands.

"Well of course she is going to be upset Roger. Think about it. She's lost one of her good friends to this disease plus I have it too. Now she finds out you have it. That's going to be hard for her to deal with." Collins said patting his back.

"Yeah. I feel horrible. I mean do you remember when Steven died?" Roger froze after he said that. He looked over at Collins, who had tears streaming down his face. "Shit, Collins I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Roger." Collins said wiping the tears away. "I've accepted his death." He paused. "So what else did you talk about?" He said trying to change the subject.

"I told her about Mimi and Angel. And then we went to bed."

Collins nodded. "Well you two need to finish that talk. You can't move own until you've completely put the past behind you if you don't you'll only end up hurting yourselves again. And I don't think that either of you can handle that again."

"Yeah I know. We will, don't worry. I don't want to go through that again." Roger said as he got up. "Well it's been a long day; I think that I am going to go to bed. Night Collins." He said as he hugged Collins.

"Night man." Collins said as Roger walked to his room. After Roger shut his door Collins looked up at the celling.

"Hey baby. How are you? Everything is a little crazy right now. Remember that Kelly girl I used to talk about? Well she came back. I can't believe she's back, I honestly thought she would never face us again. Well I guess she didn't want to face Roger. You and Mimi keep an eye out for us ok? Love you. Tell Mimi I love her too. Goodnight baby." Collins whispered as he fell asleep.

A/N: And chapter 6 is done! I hoped you like it. Coming up your going to see what Kelly's relationship is like with everyone else and her and Roger are going to be sorting through their relationship. It's going to take a little bit of time, once again they have a lot of issues. Please review and leave suggestions. I love your input. And a special thanks to Renthead621 and Serendipity Kat for reviewing. You guys are awesome!

Until next time, Lots of love

BohemianGirl06


	7. Putting The Past Behind You

Disclaimer: I do not own Rent. Any characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson. And all those you don't belong to me.

Kelly came out of the bathroom the next morning to find Mark sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Hey Markie. How are you doing this morning?" She asked.

"I'm good Kelly. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come filming with me? You know like old times." He asked getting up and going to the kitchen.

"That would be awesome Mark! Let me go get dressed and grab my camera and we'll head out." She said walking towards her room.

Ten minutes later Kelly came back out wearing an old Beatles t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Her slightly wavy brown hair was hanging down past her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." He said as he left a note for Roger and headed out the door.

Kelly and Mark sat on a bench in Central Park. They had spent the last forty five minutes filming and taking pictures. Kelly took a picture of a group of kids running around before sitting down on a bench.

"This is awesome Mark, I really missed our little filming adventures." She said as Mark sat down next to her.

"I know, when you were here I always had someone to bounce my ideas off of. And you never yelled at me to and I quote 'get that fucking camera out of my face'." He said laughing.

"Yeah well I would be a hypocrite if I said that because I was taking pictures of everyone as much as you filmed them." She said putting her camera into her bag. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes just taking in the view.

"Hey Kelly, can I ask you something?" Mark asked looking over at her.

"Go ahead." She said turning to face him.

"Do you still have feelings for Roger?" He asked.

Kelly quickly turned away from him. She took a deep breathe before turning back to Mark. "Yeah, I mean I never stopped loving him. But I don't know if we could ever go back to what we were." She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Mark gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey don't cry Kelly. You don't know that. But you got to be honest with yourself and him." He said as he tried to calm her. "Do you want to get back together with him?"

"Maybe eventually. But right now I just want to be friends again. I don't want us moving into something too fast and then hurting each other again. I couldn't do that to him, especially after all that he has been through the last couple of years." She said as she wiped the tears away. "That's why I think that it might not be a good idea for me to stay at the loft."

"You're afraid that you two might rush into things again?" he asked gently.

"Yeah and I think that it would be better to gradually bring each other back into our lives and that is hard to do when your living under the same roof." She said. Mark looked at her oddly.

"Your not going to move to, like the other side of the city are you?" he asked.

"No. Somewhere close probably in Alphabet City." She said.

"I think I might have an idea. There is an apartment that's empty in our building. Why don't you talk to Benny about renting it? That way you could have your space and still be really close too." He told her smiling. "Really if you think about it it's a win/ win situation. I'm a genius!" He said as his smile grew wider.

"I guess that could work. So should I call up Benny when we get back to the loft?" she asked as they got up and headed out of the park.

"Well we're right by his office why don't we stop over there now? No time like the present."

"Ok." She said as they headed over to Benny's office.

* * *

Roger was sitting on the couch playing his guitar when Kelly and Mark finally came back a few hours later.

"Hey Roger how are you on this lovely spring afternoon?" Kelly said laughing as she went into the kitchen.

"I'm good. Why are you in such a good mod?" He asked as he set the fender down.

"Just went out with Mark got some great pictures, I can't wait till I can develop them." She said coming back with a beer as she sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Well I'm going to go edit the footage I got so I'll be in my room if you need me." Mark said as he walked over to his bedroom. Before he shut the door he mouthed "you need to talk" to Kelly.

"Hey Roger can we talk?" she asked

"Yeah, what do you need to talk about?" he asked.

"We just need to talk about some things, how about we go up to the roof? That way we won't have anyone interrupt us." She asked.

"Ok." He said as he followed her out of the loft.

* * *

When they got up to the roof they sat in the old lawn chairs that had been up there forever. They just sat there for a few minutes before Roger finally broke the silence.

"So you wanted to talk about something?" He asked.

"Yeah. I talked to Benny today and I'm going to move into an apartment on the third floor, the one that's across from the apartment below the loft." She said looking at the ground.

"What's wrong with you staying at the loft? I thought we talked and everything was good between us?" Roger said getting up from the chair.

"Yes we did talk and we did work out some of our issues, but there is still a lot we need to talk about Roger and I don't want anything to happen that would ruin what we're trying to rebuild." Kelly sighed and got up. "I really want us to be friends again Roger, but..." she paused "I just think that it would be better if I moved into my own apartment." She said walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked turning to face her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"With us, what do you want for us?"

"I don't know Roger. I don't want us to jump too far ahead of ourselves, because we could really end up hurting each other again." She said as she turned around.

They just stood there again, each not knowing what to say.

"What were you doing at the meeting?" Roger finally asked.

"What?" Kelly asked as she turned back around.

"The other night when we first ran into each other, we were at a Narcotics Anonymous meeting. What were you doing there?" He said looking her directly in the eye.

"Well think real hard about it Roger, it's a meeting for recovering addicts, so what do you think I was doing there." Kelly said angrily as she walked towards the door. Roger reached out and grabbed her.

"Listen Kelly I don't want to fight about this. Just talk to me, I told you about all the shit that happened out here, why can't you tell me what happened to you?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

"Your going to hate me." She said walking over to the chairs. Roger followed, when he sat down he gently squeezed her hand.

"I'm not going to hate you, I'd be a pretty big fucking hypocrite if I hated you." He said. "I just want to know what happened."

Kelly took a deep breathe and looked at Roger. "It started right after I decided to stay in LA. I met this guy and he seemed like a nice enough guy. I realized pretty quick that he was caught up in the whole drug scene, but I stayed. I didn't want to be alone." She said wiping away the tears. "It was mainly coke, and when he offered it to me I thought 'why not?'. It's not like I hadn't done it before, I thought I'd just do it at parties." She laughed bitterly. "And when he started to hit me I started doing it more. And then about three months later he beat me so bad that I ended up in the hospital. Jimmy, my boss, came over and found me. He got me to the hospital and made me file charges." She said starting to cry again.

Roger pulled her into a hug, gently stroking her hair. "So that's when you got clean?" he asked softly.

Kelly pulled away shaking her head. "You would think so, but the day I got released I went home and snorted a few lines. But it didn't stop at a few lines I kept going till I finally passed out. I OD'd, if Jimmy hadn't come back to check on me I would have died." She said completely breaking down.

Roger didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say that would make it better and nothing he could do to change it. So he just held her and waited for her to finish the story. Finally Kelly calmed down enough to continue.

"When I woke up Jimmy was there. He told me that if I didn't get clean he would fire me. At first I told him to fuck off, I didn't need him telling me what to do. But he didn't let me push him away. He told me I was dumb to throw my life away for powder. His brother had died a few years earlier because of coke; he said he didn't want to have to burry another person because of that drug. He got me into a really good rehab program and I've been clean ever since." She said wiping away the last of her tears.

"How long have you been clean?" he asked.

"It will be three years in January." She replied. "I'm sorry."

"For what? We all make mistakes, and I am certainly in no position to judge you, lord knows that I am the poster boy for fuck ups." He said.

"But I'm the hypocrite here. I left because you were doing drugs and what do I ended up doing? The same exact thing." She said getting angry. Not at Roger but at herself.

"Kelly you can't beat yourself up like that. You had a problem but you got help for that problem. You keep saying we have to talk and forgive each other but you have to forgive yourself too." Roger said as he wiped away her tears. They spent half the night up there talking. About the past, their mistakes, and slowly they began to forgive each other and more importantly themselves. It was well after dark when they finally decided to head back down to the loft.

* * *

Mark was sitting in the loft trying to not have a stroke. He had heard Kelly and Roger go up to the roof hours ago and they were still up there. He was starting to get nervous he had heard some yelling and then nothing. He didn't want to go up there since they were obviously trying to have a personal conversation, and to be honest he really didn't want to walk in on them… doing anything. He didn't really think they would just jump back into relationship like nothing happened, but it being Kelly and Roger anything could happen. He had known them long enough to know how impulsive they could be, especially when it came to each other. Mark heard the door open and looked up to see Kelly and Roger walk in. Kelly quickly said goodnight and went to her bedroom.

"Hey man." Roger said as he sat down next to Mark on the couch.

"Hey." Mark said trying to figure out if he should ask what happened.

"We just talked man." Roger said snapping Mark out of his daze.

"What?" Mark asked slightly confused.

"Mark I've known you since we were like two, I know what that look on your face means. It means you were trying to figure out whether or not you should ask what we talked about on the roof." Roger said smirking.

"Was I that obvious?" Mark said laughing.

"Yeah, like I said I've known you for a long time." He said laughing. "We just said some things to each other that needed to be said."

"That's good. Your not pissed that she's moving downstairs are you?" Mark asked.

"I just really liked having her back, you know? I know she's only moving downstairs but it was still nice to have her home." Roger said as he put his feet up on the table.

"She's still home, just downstairs." Mark said.

"Yeah but that apartment isn't her home, this is. No matter what this will always be our home. You, me, Kelly, Maureen, Benny, and Collins we are the original loft dwellers. No matter where else we live this loft will always be our home."

"Yeah your right. But you never know Kelly might not be downstairs to long." Mark said hopping he wasn't pushing Roger too much.

"We are no where near something like that Mark. We need to become friends again before we could even think about getting involved with each other again." Roger said as he got up to get his guitar.

"Do you still love her?" Mark asked.

Roger looked at Mark like he was an idiot. "Mark I've been in love with her since I was fifteen, she's the mother of my child." Roger looked at the floor; he didn't want Mark to see the tears in his eyes. "That kind of love doesn't stop."

They sat there in a comfortable silence for awhile. Roger sat playing is guitar while Mark tinkered with his camera.

"I'm glad she's back." Mark said smiling at Roger.

"I know, me too." Roger smiled back.

A/N: There's chapter 7 folks. I had a hard time writting this chapter, I hope it came out good. I hope you guys like it. I just want to say thanks to all those that reviewed, you rock! And especially Renthead621, I love your input and advice. Please review; I love to know what you guys think and what your ideas are.

Until next time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	8. Lunch, Shopping, And Maureen's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and those that you don't belong to me.

Kelly walked into a small diner; she quickly looked around before finding who she was looking for. She walked to a booth towards the back.

"Hey Mo, hey Jo." She said smiling as she sat down.

"Hey Kelly." Maureen said excitedly.

"Hi Kelly." Joanne said. "Hey did you talk to Allison? Is she coming?"

"Yeah I called before I left she should be here in a few minutes." Kelly responded as she looked over the menu. For the past week since Kelly came back the four girls would have lunch together everyday.

"So when is your stuff going to get here?" Maureen asked as a waiter came with their drinks.

"Jimmy said that it should be here tomorrow. I can't wait, all I have down there is a mattress on the floor and two bags of clothes!" she said laughing.

"Why didn't you just stay at the loft?" Maureen asked.

"Well now that Collin's is back it's kind of crowded, I thought that it would be better if I got my own apartment." Kelly said.

"You call that crowded? Honey do you remember that at one point it was Me, you, Mark, Roger, Collins, and Benny. Plus Allison and Steven were practically living there too." Maureen said laughing.

"That is true, but I guess I got used to living by myself and having room. You know actually getting to use the bathroom when I wanted to, instead of having to wait two hours." Kelly said laughing and taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Allison said as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"No problem we were just about to order." Joanne said as the waiter took their orders.

"So Kelly how is the gallery coming along?" Allison asked.

"It's going good, they're renovating the place right now so there's actually not much for me to do. I won't have much to do there until we are up and running." Kelly replied.

"Are you going to have any of your pictures on display?" Joanne asked.

"Maybe one or two, I have to look through my pictures once they get out here." Kelly said.

They finished their meal and left the dinner. Allison and Joanne went back to their offices while Kelly and Maureen went shopping.

* * *

"Maureen must we do this now?" Kelly complained. It's not like she didn't love shopping with Maureen but she really just wanted to go back to her apartment and develop her pictures from the other day.

"Yes Kelly we must do this now. You've been back a whole week and we haven't shopped once! I remember when we couldn't go three days without going to the thrift store." Maureen said as she dragged Kelly into the store. Kelly sighed and let Maureen drag her around the store. For the sake of one's health they really shouldn't get in the way of Maureen Johnson shopping.

"Kelly this would look so good on you!" Maureen yelled with delight. She was holding a simple green dress. It had spaghetti straps and came down to the knees. "You must try this on now!" Maureen said as she shoved Kelly into the nearest dressing room. Maureen tired waited patiently, but after five minutes she got restless. "Kelly what the hell is taking you so long?" She called walking over to the curtain.

"Maureen this doesn't fit me I'm not coming out." Kelly called from behind the curtain.

"What do you mean it doesn't fit you? The tag said five Kelly, and I _know_ that you are a five." Maureen said before pulling the curtain back.

"Fuck Mo! What are you doing! I could have been naked or something." Kelly shouted at Maureen.

"Whatever." Maureen said as she rolled her eyes. Kelly was standing there in the dress. The dress looked like it was made for her. "Now what were you saying about that not fitting? Because it looks to me like it fits perfectly." Maureen said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a little snug it the chest area Mo." Kelly said irritably.

"Of course it's snug in the chest Kelly, look at you you're a 36 C." Maureen said matter of factly.

"I'm not buying this." Kelly said ignoring Maureen's previous comment.

"Oh yes you are. Don't make me get violent Kel, because I will." Maureen said.

"You know I hate you right?" Kelly said as she pulled the curtain shut to change back into her clothes.

"No you love me." Maureen said as Kelly came back out with the dress. "And how could you not want to get that, it's only four dollars."

"Where the hell am I going to where this?" Kelly asked as she paid the cashier.

"I don't know but I'm sure that you'll find somewhere to wear it." Maureen said as the headed back to the loft. "Maybe we'll go out and find you a man." Maureen said smiling. She knew that saying that would piss Kelly off.

Kelly looked at her angrily. "I don't want to find a guy right now Maureen. I just want work and hang out with my friends."

"Does that include a certain blonde rocker we both know and love?" Maureen asked smiling sweetly.

Kelly stopped walking and glared at Maureen. "Listen Mo, I don't want to get into a relationship with anyone. Ok. I just got back, I want to get back into the swing of things again, ok? And can you go a day without talking about Roger? If you think he's such a wonderful guy why don't you date him?"

"Well seeing as how I play for the other team now I don't see that as working out. Plus you know he still loves you. Face it Kelly, you two are supposed to be together." Maureen said.

"Roger and I are just trying to be friends. That's it. So can we just drop the discussion now?" Kelly asked pleadingly.

"Fine. But first you have to answer one question, and it better be the truth, then I'll drop it."

"Fine"

"Do you still love Roger?"

Kelly looked at the ground and sighed. She had a feeling that Maureen would ask that. "I really hate you sometimes Mo."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes but…" Before Kelly could continue Maureen cut her off.

"You answered the question, so this conversation is dropped." Maureen said as she pulled Kelly along.

* * *

When they got to the building Kelly and Maureen stopped at her apartment to drop of their shopping bags before heading up to the loft. When they got there they saw Mark setting up the projector.

"What are you doing Mark?" Maureen asked sitting down on the couch.

"I found an old reel and thought that we could watch it tonight." He said sitting next to her.

"Really? What's on it?" Kelly asked sitting down in one of the armchairs.

Mark smiled. "The day we moved into the loft."

"Oh my God! That was so long ago." Maureen said.

"I know, I found it last night and watched. I think were getting old." He said laughing.

"Hey watch who your calling old." Maureen said as she hit his shoulder. "Why would that make you think were old?"

"Maureen, we shot that video like six years ago. We were barley eighteen. You should see the scary things that we were wearing." Mark said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Well let's just say that it was the early eighties, and fashion defiantly wasn't going through a good time." He said trying to hold in his laughter.

"So are we going to watch it now?" Maureen asked.

"No. Everyone is coming over tonight and we'll watch it then."

Kelly got up to leave. "Ok well I'm going downstairs. I'll be back up later tonight." She said as she walked out the door. As soon as she closed the door Maureen turned to Mark.

"Is Roger here?" she asked.

"No. He had to go help out at the bar for a little bit. Said he'd be home around seven. Why?" he asked.

"Just wanted to make sure he wasn't here." She said. Mark had a bad feeling about something. "So anyway, I was thinking." She said smiling.

"That's never a good thing."

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say!" Maureen whined.

"Ok! What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Kelly and Roger, I was thinking…" But before she could get another word out Mark cut her off.

"Don't do it Maureen. I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea." Mark said as he got up and started to pace around the loft.

"And what exactly was I thinking Mr. Know It All." She said standing as well.

"That you should try pushing those two back together. It's a bad idea. You can't force them to go back to what they were like before. Their both two different people now. And what if they get back together and they end up hurting each other like before. We both know that they couldn't handle something like that again." Mark said.

"Mark they were made for each other. Their going to realize it eventually so why not help them along a little bit."

"Ok, let's think about this Maureen. They haven't so much as spoken a word to each other in four years. It's going to take time for them to even be friends again. And secondly they went through a lot when they were together, and sometimes things just can't be fixed. And what if we push them back together again and it's not meant to be, what then? It would destroy the both of them." He said.

"Mark there is no doubt in my mind that they are meant to be together. You can't sit there and tell me you don't know it too."

Mark sighed, she had a point. "Even if I thought that, it still doesn't mean that we should try to get them back together. If you're so sure about it then we wouldn't need to, it would happen on its own."

Maureen sat down on the couch. "I know. It's just I want them to be happy again. And I know that's with each other. I've never seen them as happy then those first couple of years in the loft."

"Maureen I want those same things for them. I've lived next door to Kelly since I was two and been friends with Roger for just as long." He sighed. He was about to admit something that he really didn't want to. "and I think your right. At least about them being meant for each other. But they have to work things out own their own, at their own pace. And besides are you really ready to deal with those two in a relationship again?"

"What do you mean. They were a great couple!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Maureen don't you remember when they used to get into those huge fights about absolutely nothing?" he asked.

"Mark you are so selfish!" she yelled. "You just don't want them to get back together because you don't want to hear their make up sex!" She said laughing.

"Do you?" Mark said laughing.

"See your forgetting something Mark, I don't live here anymore." She laughed.

"Great I get to deal with it all by myself." He said shaking his head.

"Well if they ever get too loud you can always crash at my place." She said laughing.

"Great so my options will be listen to Roger and Kelly having sex or listening to you and Joanne having sex."

"You know it turns you on." She laughed.

"Maureen!" Mark shouted. They both sat there laughing for ten minutes.

"But seriously Mo, leave it alone. If it's meant to be then it's meant to be." Mark said when he finally got his breathing under control.

"Ok. Only because I know I'm right. They will get back together, so I'll let the gods determine when it happens." She said dramaticly as she got up.

"Drama Queen." Mark muttered under his breathe.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. But I got to finish setting up the projector and then go to the store. Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"No, I have to go back home. What time should me and Joanne come over tonight?" She asked opening the door.

"7:30."

"Ok see you then." She said as she waved goodbye.

As soon as she closed the door Mark got up and changed the reel that was in the projector. He put in the reel that said MOVING DAY. He gently took the other reel and walked into his bedroom. He carefully put the reel under his bed so that no one would accidentally see it. He didn't want to bring back the painful memories that reel had. The reel was marked ELLIE'S BIRTH.

A/N: Chapter eight is complete. Hoped you liked it. Once again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I love all you guys, you are the reason that I'm writing this. I just wanted to ask your opinion on something. I mentioned to a few people that there is a prequel to this story. Originally this story was supposed to take place Pre-Rent in high school and move forward to post-Rent. But obviously I changed it. I just wanted to know if any of you would like me to post the prequel to this story when this story is complete. And I also wanted to point out that Roger, Kelly, Mark, Maureen, and Benny all grew up together in Scarsdale. I didn't know if everyone caught that so I thought I'd let you know so there was no confusion. Remember to review.

Until next time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	9. The Fro, Aqua Net And The Almost Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and those you don't belong to me.

The group assembled later that night at the loft. They sat their laughing and the younger versions of themselves.

"Benny is that a Hall and Oates t-shirt you're wearing?" Roger said as he pointed to the screen and laughed. "Oh and by the way nice fro."

"Fuck you Davis." Benny said as he sunk down into the chair. "Like you're one to talk. I seem to remember a certain someone trying to be Jersey's answer to Billy Idol." Benny said smirking.

"I did not look like Billy Idol. And even if I did, it's still better then that fro you had going on." Roger said as he drank his beer.

"Can we please watch the movie instead of debating who had the worst eighties hair?" Mark said. "And besides we all know that the honors of worst hair go to Kelly and Maureen." He said laughing.

"Hey!" both girls yelled.

"Mark has a point. You two were the poster girls for bad Jersey hair." Roger laughed. "I couldn't go into the bathroom after the two of you because I'd end up choking on all that Aqua Net you used." He laughed.

"Oh please Roger. You spent more time in the bathroom then me and Maureen combined." Kelly said.

"Guys, can we save the who spent more time in the bathroom argument for after the movie." Mark said.

The group quieted down until the movie was over. Kelly couldn't believe what she was looking at. She couldn't believe how much things had changed since they moved to the loft. On the screen she saw herself dancing around the loft to a Journey song. She laughed when she saw Maureen out on the balcony singing some random song that she made up. Her heart stopped when she saw Roger come on screen and wrap his arms around her. He leaned down and whispered something and then lifted her up in the air and started to dance around. Kelly couldn't believe how in love the people on screen were. Kelly glanced over at Roger. He was looking at her, he smiled. Kelly couldn't help but smile back. The reel ended soon after that.

"You guys were insane." Joanne laughed as she shook her head.

"What do you mean were?" Collins asked. Everyone laughed.

"So Benny why did you decide to get rid of your fro?" Joanne asked trying to keep a straight face. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Mark, how much would it cost for you to burn all the footage of me that you have?" Benny asked.

"A million dollars." Mark said laughing.

"Allison, baby, did you bring the checkbook?" Benny asked.

"Benny!" Allison yelled.

"But Benny even if Mark burned all the footage of you with your fro, I still have plenty of pictures from your glorious hair days." Kelly said laughing. "And I can't be bought."

As the group sat their talking and laughing Kelly got up and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Not in here Kelly, you have to go outside if you want to smoke." Mark said.

"Please Mark" she pouted.

"Nope. If you smoke, you go outside." Mark said sternly.

"Fine." She said annoyed. "Anyone want to join me?" she asked.

"I will." Roger said as he got up and walked with Kelly out onto the balcony.

Collins was about to get up but Maureen pulled him back down. And whispered "let them be alone." Collins nodded while Mark shook his head.

"You two are horrible." he said.

* * *

Outside Kelly and Roger sat in silence. Roger couldn't get his mind off what he'd just watched. It seemed like so long ago, but at the same time it felt like it was yesterday. Once again Kelly was the one to break the silence.

"Thinking about anything in particular or just life in general?" she asked smiling at him. Roger couldn't help but stare at her for a minute. That was the smile he fell in love with all those years ago.

"That video brought back some memories. It's hard to think how much everything had changed. You know?" Kelly nodded. "if someone would have told me then how things would have ended up I wouldn't have believed them." He said taking a drag off his cigarette. Kelly just nodded sadly and looked down. Roger didn't want to upset her so he tried to lighten the mood.

"Like Maureen becoming a lesbian." He said laughing as he sat down next to her on the steps.

Kelly laughed. "or that Benny would get rid of the afro?"

They both laughed. Roger sat down next to her on the fire escape. "So what made you decide to grow your hair out?" Kelly asked.

"I guess I needed a change. Why don't you like it?" he asked with smile.

"No, I like it. It's just different." She said with a smile. She ran a hand through his hair. They both froze. They felt that spark, Roger slowly leaned forward.

"Roger, we shouldn't" Kelly said shakily. They were inches apart.

Roger stopped but he didn't pull away. He debated whether or not he should just lean forward. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he pulled back but they both continued to stare at each other.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's ok, it's just…" but before she could finish Maureen came out.

"We're going to head out to a club." Maureen said excitedly. "So let's go!" she said as she grabbed Kelly and Roger's hands and pulled them back inside before they had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

The group walked into a club and quickly found a found a table. Maureen didn't sit for long.

"Ok who's going to come dance with me?" Maureen asked. Kelly and Allison both got up and went with her out on the dance floor. Roger sat there watching. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kelly. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. He thought about how they almost kissed earlier, they were just inches apart, if he had just leaned in they would have kissed. What would she have done? Would she have kissed him back or smacked him. He looked a Kelly again, she was laughing at something Maureen said. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the rest of the table was staring at him.

"Like the view?" Collins asked with a grin on his face.

Roger snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Collins. "What?"

"I said do you like the view? You were staring at something, or should I say someone." He said smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he got up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said walking away.

Collins sat there laughing. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Collins you are just as bad as Maureen." Mark said as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked.

"Nothing. She was just talking about trying to get Roger and Kelly back together. You know how she gets."

"Tell me you talked her out of it." Joanne groaned.

"Yeah don't worry she won't do anything." Mark said.

"So do you think they will get back together?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know, like I told Maureen, if it's meant to be it's meant to be." He said.

"I would bet my life that they get back together." Benny said. "You didn't see them while they were together Jo, I truly believe that they are meant to be."

"So do I." Collins said.

"Well if that's the case then I hope they get back together soon, because Maureen is driving me nuts talking about them. That's all she talks about!" Joanne said.

"It's just because she was so close to Kelly. Even before they started dating she could tell they had feelings for each other. She's actually the one that helped get them together the first time." Mark said. "She's always been their defender. You should have her seen when April moved in. We'd have to drag those two apart."

"Really? How'd she get Roger and Kelly together?" she asked.

But before Mark could answer Roger came back to the table. They all got quite. Roger looked at everyone.

"What were you guys talking about?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You." Collins said truthfully.

"Oh really? And what exactly were you talking about?" he asked getting pissed.

Joanne knew this wouldn't end good. "We got back on the subject of hair and we were arguing over who's hair looked better. Benny's fro or your Billy Idol hair." She said quickly trying to calm the situation before Roger lost his temper. He didn't look like he believed her but he let it drop.

"Hey why are we just sitting here? We're in a club, we should be dancing not sitting here like looser's." Benny said as he got up. Collins, Mark, and Joanne got up to, but Roger stayed in his seat.

"Dude get up and come with us." Benny said.

"No" as he took a sip of his beer.

"Roger get up now or I send Maureen back to get you." Benny said with a smirk.

Roger slammed his beer down and got up and headed over to the dance floor. He was quickly becoming annoyed. But he knew if he didn't get up and at least pretend to have fun dancing then Maureen would get on his case. So he walked with the group to where the girls were. They all danced for awhile before deciding to head back to their table.

"As much as I love sitting here drinking with you guys I have to be in court at nine o'clock tomorrow morning so we better get going." Joanne said. Everyone nodded and followed her out of the bar.

* * *

Kelly walked into her apartment and fell down on her mattress. She was completely exhausted. She sat there staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about how Roger almost kissed her. She had stopped him, but she knew that if he had kissed her anyway she wouldn't have stopped him again. And when they were dancing tonight she could feel the electricity between them. She couldn't deny the fact that when she looked into those green eyes her heart skipped, there were butterflies in her stomach. But those things were there the last time too, and that didn't stop things from falling apart. She wanted to believe that maybe they had grown older and matured enough to make it work. Maybe this time they wouldn't destroy each other with their own grief. But she didn't know if she could risk it. She wasn't just protecting herself, she was protecting him too. She would never forgive herself if she hurt him again. She couldn't do that to him, she loved him too much. As she laid in bed trying to sleep the debate raged in her head. She had two options, she could deny her feelings to protect the both of them or she could listen to her heart and be with him again.

She didn't sleep at all that night.

A/N: That's chapter 9. I know it's kind of short. The next chapter will be longer. It's already half way typed. I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I love you guys. Remember to review, I love your feedback. Chapter 10 will be up tomorrow night sometime. Can't wait to see what you guys thought.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	10. Chicken Primavera

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. Any characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and any that you don't are mine.

Roger was walking back to the loft when he saw a bunch of movers walking in and out of the building. He followed them into Kelly's apartment. There were boxes all over the place, he could barely walk around.

"Kelly?" he called out. She walked out of the bedroom and waved to him.

"Hey Roger. What's up?" She asked trying to make her way over to him. She nearly tripped over a box.

"Not much." He said. "How much stuff do you have?" he asked laughing.

"Well a lot of it is pictures and equipment. It's really not that much stuff."

"Kelly you can't see the floor!" He laughed.

"Yeah you're right; it is a lot of stuff." She said. "Shit, how am I going to unpack all this?" She said shaking her head as she looked around at the boxes.

"Do you want some help?" He asked.

"Yeah, but only if you not doing anything."

"Lucky for you I'm free today. Besides this will give me something to do other that sit in the loft all day." He said laughing. "So where do you want me to start?"

"Can you put the boxes away in the kitchen?"

"Yep." He said turning around and going to the kitchen. He spent an hour putting everything away; when he was done he walked over to Kelly's bedroom.

"Kitchen is complete!" he said triumphantly as he raised his hands in the air.

Kelly laughed and shook her head. "You up for the living room now?"

"Sure. But you think I could get a little help on that one? There are a lot of boxes out there." He said.

"Yeah give me a minute to finish this box up and then I'll be out." She said. Roger nodded and headed back into the living room. When he picked up a photo album a bunch of pictures fell out. One picture in particular caught his attention. It was their prom picture. He smiled at the memory. Kelly looked stunning that night. She wore a long strapless lilac dress and had her hair pulled halfway back with curls cascading down her back.

"What are you looking at?" Kelly asked standing behind him.

Roger jumped and dropped the picture. "Shit, you scared me." He said bending down to pick up the pictures. "These fell out of the photo album and I was just looking at them." He said handing her the pictures. "Hope you don't mind."

"Are these from prom?" she asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it weird? Look how young we look." He said sitting down on her newly arrived couch.

"Are you saying I look old?"

"No! I mean it was…. I mean we were young ….and….no you don't look old." He stammered.

"Roger, I'm kidding." Kelly laughed.

"Your evil." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Kelly laughed and continued to look at the pictures. She couldn't believe how long ago that was. Nearly 10 yrs ago. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of prom night. It was such a fun night, after prom they had spent the night drinking on the beach with all their friends. It was one of the best nights of her life.

"God that was such a fun night." She said.

"Yeah, the only bad part was when you and Gloria Anderson almost got into that fight." He said.

"That wasn't my fault. First she tried putting the moves on you and then she had the balls to kiss Mark!" she said.

"I didn't say it was your fault. Just saying it wasn't the happiest of my prom memories."

"It's one of mine. It was great watching Maureen punch the bitch. I've wanted to do that since we were in eighth grade." She laughed.

"I honestly thought Maureen was going to kill her!" he said laughing. "When I grabbed you away from clawing Gloria's eyes out, I thought that everything would calm back down. Then I see a flash of brown curls go by me and Gloria was on the floor." He shook his head. "Well I have to hand it to Maureen; I don't know how she ended up not getting in any trouble, while Gloria got thrown out of the dance."

"That's easy, all the people who were in the circle watching it were either friends of ours or hated Gloria. Everyone said that she threw the first punch and that Maureen was just defending herself." She said with a grin on her face.

They sat there for hours just looking through pictures and laughing at old memories. Roger looked at the clock, it was almost 6pm.

"Hey it's almost six, do you want to go to The Life and get something to eat?" He asked.

"Actually I was thinking I'd cook here tonight, since I actually have things to cook in now. Care to join me?" she asked.

"Depends what are you making?" he asked.

"How about chicken primavera?" she asked smiling.

"My favorite." He said grinning.

"I know." She grinned. "Do you want to come to the store with me?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He said as they got up and walked out the door.

Kelly and Roger walked through the store picking up the groceries she would need for tonight.

"When we get back do you want to run up to the loft and see if Mark and Collins want have dinner with us?" She asked as she put some chicken into the shopping cart.

"I'll run up there and ask but I think that Mark is going to go out with Caitlin tonight and Collins is teaching a night class." He said as he silently thanked god. It's not like he didn't love spending time with the group but he really just wanted one night alone with Kelly. He missed those nights when Kelly would cook and they would just sit around the loft eating and listening to music.

"I guess it's just us tonight." She said as they continued down the isle. Roger picked up a six pack of beer and put it in the cart.

"I hope you have money to pay for that Davis." She told him.

"Come on Kel, how can we have my favorite dinner with out my favorite beverage?" He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her the sweetest smile he could.

"I thought that your favorite beverage was Jack and Coke?"

"Well if you're paying, there is a beverage store right down the street." He said.

"No! Beer is fine, let's just finish getting the stuff and get out of here." She said as they walked to the checkout lane.

"If you insist." He said smiling.

"Shut up." She said but she didn't mean it.

They walked back into Kelly's apartment; Kelly went to the kitchen and started to pull out pots and pans. While Roger went to the living room and sat down. He picked up the remote and put his feet on the table.

"So you're just going to sit on your ass while I do all the cooking?" She asked standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Well I did an awful lot of work today, I think I should just sit here and rest." He said grinning.

"You unpacked four boxes at the most! I spent the entire day unloading boxes, and you were the one that said you were hungry." She said as she smacked he's feet off the table. "Plus I'm making _your_ favorite meal. The least you could so is help me out a little bit."

Roger grunted and got up. He followed her into to the kitchen and jumped up on the counter. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Here cut the vegetables." She said as she handed him a knife.

He sat there cutting the vegetables while she went around the kitchen doing everything else. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked right then. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she had on jeans and a t-shirt. But to him she looked stunning. She stirred the pan and held out the spoon for him to taste.

"How's it taste?" she asked.

"Amazing. It tastes just like my mom's."

"I would hope so it is her recipe." She laughed. "Ok it's done." She said as she pulled two plates from the cabinet. Roger grabbed the plates while Kelly grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Kelly this is amazing." Roger said after taking a bite.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"God I missed your cooking. Do you know how long it's been since I actually had a good home cooked meal?" He asked.

"I take it you and Mark still refuse to learn how to cook?" she said laughing.

"Hey you know I tried to learn, but I am just not meant to be in the kitchen."

"Yeah I know. I was the one that had to clean up the kitchen after Tornado Roger got done." She said laughing. They sat their talking and laughing like they used to. They were finally comfortable with each other again. When they were done they got up to wash the dishes. Roger was washing the dishes while Kelly dried them. Kelly was completely spaced out and didn't see the smirk on Roger's face. He reached down into the soapy water and splashed Kelly.

"Hey!" she yelled and threw her towel at him. He laughed before more splashing water at her. Soon enough an all out water fight irrupted. It lasted for a good 10 minutes before they collapsed on the floor in hysterics.

"Fuck were soaked." Kelly said as she got up to go change.

"Yeah. Me too. I'll be back in a minute." He said as we headed up to the loft. When he came back Kelly was sitting on the couch watching the TV. He sat down next to her.

"So do you think we should go clean up that mess in there?" he asked.

"Nope. I already took care of it. Threw some towels down, I'll finish the rest later." She said. Roger sat there fighting with the voices in his head. One was telling him to be a man and kiss her while the other was telling him if he did that Kelly would hate him. He turned and looked at her. She was just sitting there watching TV, but he was completely captivated.

"Kelly?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" she said turning to him. She was smiling. Roger took a deep breathe before closing his eyes and leaning forward. He gently pressed his lips against hers. He felt her gasp before he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. They both became completely lost in the kiss. So many old feelings came flooding back to them in that moment. The fire, passion, and love hit them like a ton of bricks. Roger moved back on the couch, pulling Kelly on top of him. She ran her hands through his hair. Roger's hand slid under her tank top. That's when her mind started to function again and she pulled away.

"Roger, wait…" she said as she sat up. As soon as she pulled away Roger jumped up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that…. You didn't want that….I'll just…I'll just go now." He said as he turned to leave, but before he could even take a step Kelly reached out and yanked him back down on the couch. She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Roger shut up and let me finish the sentence." She paused and took a breathe. "It's not that I didn't enjoy that kiss, because I did." She smiled. "I just don't think we should rush into sleeping together. We have to take this slow." She finished and removed his hand from his mouth. Roger smiled as he pulled her into his lap again.

"So your saying we have to establish boundaries." He said grinning.

"Yes."

"Is this ok?" he asked as he kissed her again.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly as she rested her forehead against his.

"Good." He smiled. "What about this?" he asked as he started to kiss her neck. Kelly moaned.

"That…it's …ugh!" she stammered to get a complete sentence out.

"What was that?" he said smirking against her neck.

"Shut up." She said before kissing him again.

Kelly smiled when she pulled away. Right now she didn't have a care in the world. All that mattered at this moment was that she was lying in Roger's arms blissfully happy. She laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"So do you think we should tell everyone?" he asked looking down at her.

"It could be fun to toy with them a little bit." She said smiling at him. "You know they are betting on us?"

"Yeah." He said. "So how long should we make them wait?"

"I don't know. Maybe a week or two. It'll be funny watching Maureen try to force us together." She said laughing. He pulled her up and kissed her again. When they pulled apart they settled down on the couch, Roger holding her tightly around her waist.

"I missed this." She whispered.

"Me too." He whispered as he kissed the back of her head.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms like no one else existed. But right then no one did, for that one night they were truly in their own world.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I actually was going to make you wait for them to get together, but if I did that I think that Renthead621 and xxReDhEaDxx's heads might have come after me. Remember to review. I always love your feedback.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	11. Goodfellas And Maureen's Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters that you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't recognize are mine.

Kelly opened her eyes, she smiled when she realized that she was still on the couch with Roger. She looked over at the clock and saw it was past midnight. She turned around to face him and gently kissed him.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey." He said before kissing her again.

"It's really late; you should probably head back up to the loft." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But I don't want to go back to the loft, I want to stay with you." He said as he buried his face in her neck.

"I know but Mark is going to get worried if you don't go home."

Roger sighed. "Your right. I guess I should head up there before he calls the cops." He said as he got up. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Just until noon." She said as she sat up.

"Can I take you out for lunch?" He asked as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't care, you pick."

"How about that Irish place over on sixth?"

"Sounds good to me." He said kissing her once again.

Kelly pulled away and smiled at him. "Your never going to leave if we keep doing that."

"Fine." He groaned as he got up. He kissed her one last time before heading towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he opened the door. Before he closed the door, he looked one last time at Kelly and smiled.

* * *

Roger walked up to the loft grinning like an idiot. When he opened the door he saw Mark sitting on the couch drinking some tea. Mark jumped when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Rog. I didn't even know you weren't here."

"I take it your date with Caitlin went good?" He laughed as he sat down.

"Yeah. We went out to dinner and saw a movie." Mark said smiling.

"Did Markie get some action at the movies?" Roger said laughing. Mark picked up a pillow and through it at him.

"You are such an ass sometimes." Mark said as he shook his head. "But anyway, changing the subject, guess what movie we saw?"

"Probably some corny chick flick."

"No. Goodfellas."

"Really? Where is it playing?" Roger asked.

"You know that little theatre over by Maureen and Joanne's place? Their going to be playing it the rest of the week."

"Maybe I should take Kelly to see it. Remember how much she loved The Godfather?"

"You should take her to see it. She'd love it." He said standing up. "Well I have to work early tomorrow, so I am going to head off to bed."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. See you tomorrow." Roger said getting up and going to his room.

* * *

Kelly walked into her apartment ready to kill someone. The gallery was in complete chaos. She spent the entire day running back and forth from the gallery and the main office. She collapsed on the couch and shut her eyes. She heard the door open a few minutes later. She smiled when she saw Roger walk in.

"Hey." She said sitting up on the couch.

"Hey." He said sitting next to her and kissing her temple. "How was work?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it." She said as she leaned back into his arms.

"That bad?"

"I just spent the entire morning running back and forth and now we can't find some of the pictures."

"Do you still want to get lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Let's head out now and then we'll go see a movie."

"What movie?" She asked.

"Mark said that there was this theatre doing a tribute to Martin Scorsese, and their playing Goodfellas all week." He said smiling.

"Are you kidding me? I love that movie. I saw it eight times when it came out!" She said excitedly. She jumped off the couch and ran into her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm changing, and then we can hurry up and eat then go see the movie." She called from behind the door.

Roger laughed as he sat up on the couch and shook his head. Kelly came back out and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the apartment.

"Someone's a little excited." He said laughing and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's one of my favorite movies." She said smiling up at him. "Have you seen it?"

"No."

"Roger how could you have not seen one of the most brilliant movies of all time!" She yelled. Roger shook his head and bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I guess I'm lucky to have you here now to watch it with."

"Damn right." She said leaning up and giving him a kiss.

* * *

They walked out of the movie, Roger's arm was still around Kelly's waist.

"Wasn't that amazing?" she asked.

"Yeah it was good." He said.

"Good? Just good! How could you say that it was just good?" She said. People walking past on the street looked at them oddly. Roger stopped walking and pulled her close.

"Oh my god that was like the most totally awesome movie I have like every seen!" Roger said sounding like a teenage girl.

"I don't sound like that." She pouted.

He kissed her nose. "Yes you do, but it's cute when you do it." He picked her up and kissed her. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked when he put her back down.

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired though, you want to get take out at just hang out at my apartment?"

"Sure. What kind of take out do you want?" he asked as they continued to walk again.

"I could go for some Chinese."

"Ok. How about that place across from The Life?"

"I love that place!" she said.

"I know, we used to eat there at least twice a week." He said as they made their way down the street.

* * *

When Kelly and Roger walked into her apartment she noticed she had new messages. She hit the button and soon enough Maureen's voice filled the apartment.

"Kelly it's Maureen. You need to call me back as soon as you get this."

The next message played.

"Kelly where are you? I need to talk to you, I called your office and they said you should be home. Just call me back."

There were 3 more messages from Maureen saying the same thing.

"I hope nothings wrong." Kelly said as she picked up the phone and dialed Maureen's number.

"Hello?" Joanne answered the phone.

"Hi Joanne it's Kelly. Is Maureen there?"

"Oh thank god, I'm about to kill her." Joanne said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'll let Maureen explain it to you." She said. Kelly heard Maureen's voice in the back ground. "Kelly?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah it's me. What's wrong Mo?" Kelly was starting to get worried.

"Roger's cheating on you!" Maureen screamed into the phone. She yelled so loudly that even Roger heard her, and he was across the room.

"Maureen what the hell are you talking about?"

"I was walking into The Life and I saw him leaving that Chinese place with some whore!" she exclaimed. Kelly put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as Maureen continued to rant on the phone.

"Did you see what she looked like?" Kelly asked trying no to laugh.

"No. I was about to go after the two, but Joanne forced me inside." Maureen said. 'Thank god for Joanne' Kelly thought.

"Maureen listen to me. Roger and I are not together anymore he can date anyone he wants." Kelly said. Kelly felt kind of bad for lying to Maureen, but Maureen brought it on herself for getting so worked up.

Roger looked at oddly.

"I'll explain later." She mouthed to him. He nodded.

"What do you mean he can date anyone he wants?" Maureen's voice rose once again.

"Maureen calm down. How about we go out to dinner tomorrow and talk about how _you_ feel about my ex boyfriend starting to date." Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"How come your not upset about this?" Maureen asked.

"Well I sort of met someone." Kelly said smiling looking over at Roger.

"WHAT!"

"Jesus Mo, I'm going to be deaf." Kelly said as she held the phone away from her ear.

"I can't believe you two! You come back and finally work things out and your not getting back together?"

"Maureen, listen I have to go. But why don't we all go out tomorrow? And I'll bring the guy I'm seeing with me. I think you'll really like him." Kelly said trying not to laugh.

"Whatever. If you and Roger want to be idiots and unhappy that's your issue." Maureen sighed. "Me and Joanne will be at The Life at six." She said quickly and hung up the phone. Kelly hung up the phone and sat down next to Roger.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked.

"Maureen saw us together getting the food." She said.

"Wait she's pissed about that? I thought she'd throw us a fucking parade when she found out." He said.

"She doesn't know it was me. She just saw you with a girl." She said.

"So that explains why she flipped out." He said pulling her close to him.

"Yep. And then I said that you could date whoever you wanted to and that I was dating someone too." She laughed and snuggled close to him.

"Do you realize what you just did to Joanne?" he asked.

"No. What did I do to Joanne?" She asked.

"Maureen's probably on the war path right now and Joanne has to sit through it." He said laughing.

"Oops." She said laughing. "Well she won't have to suffer for long, I was thinking that we would tell everyone tomorrow." She said looking up at him.

"I thought you wanted to wait. Have a little fun toying with everyone?"

"Well if we wait any longer I think Maureen might come after us." She said laughing.

"That's probably true." He laughed. "So you nervous about telling everyone?"

"No, since everyone is expecting it. Although I am kind of sad that we didn't get to toy with everyone."

"We could still toy with them a little bit." Roger said grinning.

"How?" she asked.

* * *

Roger walked into the loft around 11:30 that night to find Mark sitting on the couch.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mark asked.

"Sure." He said sitting down in a chair.

"Are you really that fucking stupid?" Mark asked in a completely calm tone.

"What." Roger asked completely dumbfounded.

"I said…" Mark started again but Roger cut him off.

"I heard what you fucking said smartass, I meant what do you mean." Roger glared at Mark.

"Maureen called earlier. She said she saw you today with some girl. So my question is, are you that stupid? Kelly finally comes back and you jump into to some random girls arms? I thought you said you loved her? What about that? Did you even think about her feelings?" Mark said getting in Roger's face.

"Mark calm down you don't know the whole story, so why don't you sit down and let me explain." Roger said calmly. Mark reluctantly sat back down.

"Go on try to explain yourself." Mark said crossing his arms over his chest. "But Maureen told me what she saw."

Roger had to laugh at that. "What exactly did Maureen say?"

"She saw you walking out of a restaurant with some two bit tramp. She said you were all over her." Mark said. "Are you saying it wasn't you?"

"No it was me. But I think Kelly's going to be pissed when she found out you called her a two bit tramp." He said laughing.

"What?" Mark asked, a look of utter confusion coming across his face.

"I was with Kelly." Roger said grinning.

"But that would mean…" he trailed off.

"Yeah." Roger said shaking his head.

"God I'm going to kill Maureen." Mark said groaning. "She called and said that she saw you and that when Kelly found out she would be devastated. And then she said she hoped Kelly didn't leave again." Mark said putting his face in his hands.

"Yeah well apparently Maureen didn't realize that the girl was Kelly. Believe me I know how pissed Maureen is, I was down at Kelly's when she called." He said laughing.

"You mean she knows that you two are back together and she didn't throw a party immediately?" Mark asked laughing.

"Well she doesn't know."

"I thought she talked to Kelly?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Roger asked.

"Oh god, what exactly did Kelly tell her?" Mark asked.

"Well you see me and Kelly thought it would be fun to toy with everyone a little bit, especially Maureen." Roger said sheepishly.

Mark shook his head. "Roger that's just mean."

"But funny." He said smiling.

"I'm happy for the two of you." Mark said as he patted Roger's shoulder.

"Thanks man. But can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell anyone. We want everyone to go out with us tomorrow and we'll tell them then."

"Sure, no problem." Mark said, then he noticed the mischievous grin on Roger's face. "What are you and Kelly planning?" he asked hesitantly.

"We're just going to have a little fun at Maureen's expense." Roger said girnning.

"Whatever, but if she goes on the war path I'm sending her straight to you and telling her you forced me to keep quiet." Mark said as he got up.

"Fair enough." Rogers said getting up too.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning."

"Yeah so am I. Actually I think I'm going to sleep down at Kelly's tonight Ok?" Roger said heading towards the door.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow." Mark said before shutting his bedroom door.

* * *

Roger walked into Kelly's apartment as quietly as he could. He slowly made his way over to the bedroom. He just stood in the doorway for a minute staring. She looked like an angel when she slept, so peaceful. He carefully sat down next to her on the bed and leaned forward to kiss her.

"What are you doing her?" She asked sleepily.

"I missed you, you mind if I stay down here?" He said quietly.

"Won't Mark get worried?"

"Nope. I kind of had to tell him about us." He said. "Don't be mad. But Mo called him and he started flipping out."

"Oh god." Kelly laughed.

Kelly closed her eyes again, but opened them again when she noticed Roger was still sitting there. "Are you going to come lay down or just sit there all night."

Roger laughed and slid under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him burying his face in her hair.

"Night Roger." She said scooting closer to him.

"Night Kelly." He said before falling asleep.

A/N: WOW that was a long chapter. I really enjoyed writing that. I hope you all liked it. I might put chapter 12 up tonight, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Remember to review, you guys are the reason that I'm writing this so tell me what you think!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	12. Coming Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. Any characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all those you don't recognize belong to me.

Roger woke up the next morning. He propped himself up on an elbow and just watched Kelly sleep. He gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She woke up when he did.

"Good Morning." She said sleepily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good Morning." He said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss slowly grew more passionate and Roger's hand slipped under her shirt but the moment it did they heard knocking at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned getting up. Kelly went to get up to but Roger stopped her. "No stay here."

"What about whoever's at the door?" she asked.

"I'll tell them to come back later." He said walking to the door. He opened it and found Allison standing out there. She wasn't looking at him, she was staring at a piece of paper.

"Hey Kelly sorry to…" Allison stopped talking when she looked up. Roger was standing there in nothing but a white tank top and boxers.

"This isn't what it looks like Allison." Roger said sheepishly. She could see his cheeks turning red.

"So you and Kelly aren't back together?" she asked smiling.

"Ok so maybe it is what it looks like."

Kelly walked out of the bedroom, but stopped when she saw Allison.

"Anything you want to tell me Kelly?" Allison asked.

"Roger and I got back together." Kelly said matter of factly, as she walked into the kitchen.

Allison walked passed Roger and sat down at the kitchen counter. Roger just stood in the middle of the doorway.

"Baby, you might want to shut the door and go get dressed. Unless your comfortable standing there in your boxers with Allison right there." Kelly laughed.

Roger quickly shut the door and ran into the bedroom.

"So when did this happen?" Allison asked when Kelly handed her a cup of coffee.

"Two days ago. He helped me unpack and we were just hanging out and he kissed me. And we talked and decided to try things again." Kelly said drinking her coffee.

"I talked to you yesterday, why didn't you tell me then?" Allison asked as they headed over to the couch.

"Well we wanted to have a little time to see what things would be like without any distractions." Kelly said. "Plus we thought it would be funny to play around with everyone."

"You two are horrible." Allison said shaking her head. "So did you purposely have Maureen see you yesterday?"

"No that was an accident." Kelly said. "I take it you got a call too."

"Yeah she called up last night talking about you two being idiots and how it was up to us to make you guys see reason." Allison laughed.

"Yeah she called me too. Then she called poor Mark last night."

"She means well though. She just wants you guys to be happy and she thinks that it's with each other." Allison said. "Apparently she's right."

"Yeah she is." Kelly said smiling as Roger walked out of the bedroom.

"Nice to see you in pants Roger." Allison said laughing.

"Your not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"No."

"Great." He said walking to the kitchen to get coffee.

"So what brings you by so early?" Kelly asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in taking some photos at a charity event we were having in two weeks."

"Sure but you could have just called instead of coming all the way down here." Kelly said.

"I know. But Maureen got me thinking last night." Allison said. "She said she saw Roger with a girl but she didn't see her face. And I couldn't believe that Roger would be seeing someone else, especially since you came back. So I thought that maybe it was you and that Maureen just didn't recognize you."

"That still doesn't explain why you came all the way down here." Kelly said.

"Well I figured if you two did get back together then Roger would be here. And since I know he won't get out of bed till noon if he doesn't have to, I figured if I came by early enough then I would probably find him here." Allison said smiling.

"You should be a detective." Kelly said laughing. Roger walked back into the living room and sat down next to Kelly, wrapping an arm around her. Allison smiled when he did that.

"What are you smiling at?" Roger asked smiling.

"You." She said getting up. "I have to head out. I'll see you guys tonight at dinner." She said leaning down and hugging them both. "I take it that you guys are going to tell everyone at dinner tonight?"

"Yeah." Kelly said.

"Ok. Don't worry your secret is safe till then." She said as she walked to the door.

"Thanks." Kelly laughed as Allison walked out.

"So what do you have to do today?" He asked pulling her into his lap.

"I have to run to the office to pick something up. But besides that I'm free." She said laying her head on his chest. "What about you?"

"Nothing. I don't have to work today. So what do you want to do today?"

"I sort of just want to hang out here until we have to meet everyone." She said.

"Sounds good to me." He said before lying down on the couch with Kelly.

* * *

Roger and Kelly were walking hand in hand towards The Life Café. Before they got there Roger pulled Kelly into the alley way and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" Kelly asked when he pulled away.

"No reason, I just wanted to." Roger said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kelly laughed and pulled away from him. "Come on we have to get in there." Roger nodded and they walked out of the alley. Roger looked in the window and saw that everyone was in there.

"Everyone's in there." He said kissing her once more. "I'll come get you in five minutes."

Kelly nodded and watched Roger walk into the café.

Roger walked over to the table and sat down. He noticed that Maureen was giving him a death glare.

"Hey Maureen. How are you today?" He said smiling sweetly at her.

"So where's this girlfriend?" Maureen asked bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She'll be here in a minute." Roger said smiling. He looked around the table. Benny and Collins didn't look angry like Maureen but he could tell they were disappointed. Roger looked over at the window then turned back to the group.

"She's here. I'll go get her." He said as he walked towards the door. "You ready?" He asked leaning out the door.

"Yeah." She said smiling. Kelly walked behind Roger so the group wouldn't see her.

"Ok guys, I want you to meet someone." Roger said as they got to the table.

"So let's meet this whore." Maureen said coldly.

"Maureen." Joanne yelled. Kelly giggled from behind Roger and stepped out in front of him. Everyone one at the table fell silent.

"It's nice to know how you really feel about me Mo." Kelly said smiling as Roger wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Everyone continued to sit there and stare at them. Finally Collins laughter broke the silence.

"You two just had to make it seem like you weren't getting back together." Collins said laughing. Everyone else started to laugh too, except for Maureen. She quietly got up and walked over to where Kelly and Roger were standing. She put her hands on her hips and stood glaring at them. Roger backed up a little bit. "Maureen can you stop looking at us like that?" He asked.

Maureen stood there for another minute before smiling and running over to them and hugging them. "Did I scare you?" She asked giggling.

"I thought you were going to kill us." Roger said.

"Serves you right." She said smacking him on the head. "Do you have any idea what you two put me through last night?" She yelled.

"Maureen calm down. You should be happy that you got your wish." Kelly said as she sat down at the table.

"But you guys made me think you weren't together!" Maureen whined.

"Sorry Mo. I promise it won't happen again." Kelly said laughing.

"So when did you two idiots finally figure out that you should get back together?" Maureen asked.

"The other day, he came over and helped me unpack. And one thing led to another." Kelly said smiling and leaning over to kiss Roger.

"Aren't you two just the cutest thing." Collins cooed. Roger flipped him off. "No man I have standards, but Kelly might be willing to."

"Shut up Collins." Roger laughed. They ordered around of drinks when the waiter came over.

"To Roger and Kelly!" Maureen shouted. Everyone laughed and raised their glasses.

"So Collins you owe me fifty bucks." Benny said laughing.

"I still can't believe you took bets on us." Roger said shaking his head.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing if the situation was different." Collins said. "Weren't you the one taking bets on how long it would take Markie to get laid again after Maureen?" Everyone burst out laughing.

"What?" Mark shouted.

"It was just a joke." Roger said.

"No it wasn't. I won 75 bucks off you!" Collins laughed.

"I can't believe you Roger." Mark said shaking his head. "Who all was in on this bet?"

"Um pretty much the entire group and Gordon from Life Support." Roger said sheepishly.

"I think we should make a new rule: No More Betting Games." Kelly said.

"I agree." Mark said getting up. "I'm going to go get more drinks."

"Who wants to come outside with me?" Kelly asked standing up.

"I will." Maureen said getting up. Roger went to get up but Maureen pushed him back down. "No men allowed." She said smiling.

* * *

Kelly and Maureen sat down on the crates in the alley way outside The Life. Kelly pulled out a cigarette for herself and handed Maureen one.

"I'm really happy for you Kel." Maureen said. "

"Thanks Mo." Kelly said smiling. "I'm really happy too."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you call?" Maureen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When you left, it's like you dropped off the face of the earth. You totally cut all of us off. Why?"

Kelly took a drag of her cigarette. She was wondering when she'd get asked that question.

"I don't know. I mean at first I just needed time to myself. I couldn't deal with Roger and you guys were a reminder of him. And then I did some stupid stuff and I waited so long, I thought you probably already hated me." Kelly said looking to the ground.

"Kelly, we've been friends for how long? Do you honestly think we could hate you?" Maureen asked.

"It was just a really tough time Mo, I really wasn't thinking." Kelly said with tears in her eyes.

Maureen wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulder. "Just promise me no matter what happens you won't ever do something like that again."

"I promise." Kelly said wiping her tears away.

"Good now let's go back inside and have some fun." Maureen said pulling her up.

They walked back inside, when Kelly sat back down Roger pulled her chair closer to his.

"What took you so long? We were about to send a search party." He said kissing her cheek.

"Well if you really want to know Roger, we were talking about what aspirin works best to alleviate menstrual cramps." Maureen said.

"Wow I really didn't need to know that Mo." Roger said shaking his head in disgust.

Mark sat there filming. He couldn't help but smile. It felt like they were young again. Having everyone back together and laughing like they did back then. But he felt a pang of sadness in his heart knowing that two members weren't there. The group would never really be complete without Mimi and Angel just like it didn't feel whole when they were missing Kelly and Benny. But he then he thought about how Mimi and Angel were probably looking down on them right now and smiling with them. That's what made him smile again.

A/N: Well there's chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it wasn't up last night. I finished the chapter then read over it and decided I didn't like it so I deleted it and started over again. Thanks to all that read and reviewed. Especially Renthead621, your awesome. The next couple of chapters will probably go a little more in depth into Roger and Kelly's relationship from before. Like why they were so close as kids and what happened with their daughter. But I'm not sure, I'm just toying with those ideas right now. Remember to review. I love hearing your thoughts.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	13. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and those you don't belong to me.

Kelly took a picture of Roger playing the guitar.

"Are you ever going to put that down?" He asked.

"Are you ever going to put down your fender?" She responded smiling at him.

"I'll make you a deal, if you put your camera down, and come sit with me, I'll put my fender down." Roger said smiling.

"I think I'd still choose the camera." She giggled.

"Oh really?" Roger asked before getting up and chasing her around the loft. It took him a minute but he finally grabbed her and gently threw her down on the couch and started to tickle her.

"Roger!...Stop….I can't breathe." She was in tears she was laughing so hard.

"Would you still pick your camera over me?" He asked.

"No." she said trying to catch her breathe.

"Ok, I guess I'll stop tickling you." He said leaning down to kiss her. Things slowly grew more heated as Kelly took off Roger's shirt, Roger went to do the same but Mark walked into the loft.

"Jesus Mark ever heard of knocking." Roger asked as he put his shirt back on.

"Your in the living room Roger." Mark said as he put his stuff down.

"Well," Roger started but he really couldn't argue with that.

Kelly went to get up but Roger pulled her back down into his lap. "And where do you think your going?" he asked.

"To go to the bathroom. Is that ok with you?" she asked laughing, he let her up and she disappeared into the bathroom.

"I have an idea. Next time you come home if there is a sock on the doorknob that means me and Kelly are here so don't come in." Roger said.

"What?" Mark yelled.

Roger burst out laughing. "I was just kidding."

"I hate you." Mark said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"No you don't, think of how boring your life would be with out me." Roger said ruffling Mark's hair and going into the kitchen. Kelly came back out and walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Roger's waist. He turned around and kissed her the top of her head.

"I'm going to head down to my place and develop some pictures, ok?"

"Ok. Benny and Allison said they'd be over at four to tell us their news." Roger said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be back up around 3 then." She said before kissing him. He lifted her up onto the counter as their kiss intensified.

"Can you please not do that in the kitchen?" Mark asked from the living room.

"Killjoy." Roger muttered. Kelly kissed him one last time before hopping off the counter.

"I'll see you in a little bit." She said as she grabbed her camera and headed out the door. "Bye Mark."

"Bye Kelly." He called as she shut the door.

The phone rang.

"Speak."

"Hey Roger it's mom. Just calling to check in on you, I haven't heard from you in a week in a half. I wanted to know if your coming to Billy's birthday party. He is your brother."

Roger walked over and picked up the phone. "Hey mom sorry I haven't called things have been crazy around here the last few days." He said smiling.

"That's ok. Are you going to come to Billy's party?" she asked.

"I'll see if I can."

"Why don't you bring everyone? It's been years since I've seen all your friends at once. I miss them, since they all practically lived at my house." She laughed.

"I know." He laughed. "I'll talk to them and see if they can. So anything interesting going on back home?"

"Not really. I talked to Becca, she said she's going to bring her new boyfriend to the party."

"Mom, Becca is too young to be dating." Roger said. He heard his mother burst out laughing.

"Roger she is your twin sister! Your only twenty minutes older." She laughed.

"I know but I'm still her older brother I'm not supposed to like the guys she dates." He laughed.

"Well this boy is sweet so be nice." She said laughing. "Well I have to go sweetheart, your father just walked in and we're having dinner at the Johnson's. Call me when you find out if you can come, ok?"

"I will mom, I love you." He said.

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." He said as he hung up the phone.

"How's your mom?" Mark asked.

"Good, she wanted to know if we wanted to come back for Billy's birthday party." He said sitting down on the couch.

"That would be cool to go back and see everyone." Mark said.

"Yeah. I said I'd talk to everyone. She said she misses everyone since everyone used to hang out at our house all the time." Roger said laughing.

"So why didn't you tell her Kelly was back?"

"I figured if we go I could just bring Kelly, you know surprise her. My mom would get a kick out of me showing up with Kelly."

"Yeah she would, so do you know if it's going to be a big party?" Mark asked.

"Knowing my mom, yeah. The whole neighborhood will probably be there, are you up for dealing with your parents?" Roger asked.

"Well it is Billy's birthday so I guess I can suck it up." Mark laughed. "How old is Billy going to be?"

"He's three years older than me and Becca, so twenty eight."

"Well I'm up for a trip to Scarsdale. You should defiantly see if everyone will come." Mark said as he got up and headed off to his room. "I'm going to finish up some editing, I'll be back out in a little bit."

* * *

Kelly walked back into to the loft and saw Roger sleeping on the couch. She smiled; he looked adorable when he slept. She walked over to him and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Hey." He said sleepily opening his eyes. "What time is it?"

"About two thirty, I finished up earlier then I thought I would. So I decided to come up here and see what you were up too." She said smiling.

"Not much. My mom called and then Mark went to edit some footage." He said stretching as he sat up.

"Your mom called?" Kelly asked excitedly as she sat next to him.

Roger laughed over how excited she was. "Yeah. Billy's birthday is in two weeks and their having a big party back home. She wanted to know if everyone wanted to come out for it."

"Did you tell her about me being back?" she asked.

"No. I figured that you would probably want to go so I figured we could surprise her." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Then we'll go. Mark already said he would come. So when the other's get here I'll ask if they want to come too." He said laughing. He thought it was cute how excited she was.

"So what do you think Allison and Benny's news is?" She asked.

"I don't know. Benny called earlier this morning and said to have everyone be here at 4, and that they had really big news for us."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." She said resting her head on his shoulder. Soon enough they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Maureen walked into the loft and smiled when she saw Kelly and Roger asleep on the couch. She saw Kelly's camera sitting on the table so she picked it up and took a picture of them. She saw Mark walk out of his bedroom and signaled for him to be quiet.

"Aren't they cute?" She whispered when Mark came closer.

"Yeah." He responded while filming them.

"Mark I swear to god if that camera is pointed in my direction when I open my eyes it's going out the window." Roger said with his eyes closed.

"And then your fender will follow it." Mark said laughing.

Roger opened his eyes and saw Mark pointing the camera at him. "That's it Cohen, your dead." He said as he jumped up and ran after Mark. When Roger ran past Maureen she stuck her foot out and tripped him. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Are you ok?" Kelly yelled as she ran over to him.

"Yeah. But Maureen better leave right now because I'm about to kill her." He muttered sitting up.

"I couldn't let you hurt poor Markie." She said laughing.

"Maureen that was mean." Kelly said trying not to laugh but she was failing miserably.

"Oh so you think that's funny, huh?" Roger asked getting a mischievous grin on his face.

Kelly got up and ran behind Maureen. "Stay away from me Roger." She shrieked.

Maureen ducked out of the way as Roger chased Kelly. Once again he was too quick for her. He grabbed her and pulled her down into an arm chair with him. Roger gently kissed her.

"Eww. Stop that!" Maureen yelled as she covered her eyes.

"Your maturity astounds me Mo." Roger said as he rolled his eyes. Kelly giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Be nice." Kelly said.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well then I guess I'm going to go sleep down at my apartment tonight and then lock my doors so a certain someone can't get in." she said smiling.

"Your just evil." He said kissing her neck. Benny and Allison walked in the apartment followed by Joanne and Collins.

"Look who we found." Joanne said walking into the loft. Everyone said hello before sitting down.

"Ok guys so what's your big news?" Maureen asked excitedly.

"Mark is your camera rolling?" Allison asked with a big grin on her face.

"Yep." He said pointing the camera in Benny and Allison's direction.

"Ok you ready baby?" Allison asked turning to Benny.

"Yep. Should you tell them or should I?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Will someone just hurry up and tell us before Maureen's head explodes?" Roger said laughing.

"Shut up pretty boy." Maureen said sticking out her tongue.

"Once again your maturity astounds me."

"Ok children that's enough." Joanne said sternly. "Benny and Allison are trying to tell us something."

"Thanks Jo, ok baby go ahead tell them." Benny told his wife.

"We're pregnant!" Allison yelled. Everyone clapped and got up to congratulate them. They ordered pizza and spent the rest of the night in the loft celebrating.

* * *

Later that night Kelly and Roger were lying in his bed trying to sleep. Kelly kept tossing and turning.

"You ok?" He asked softly caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, just can't seem to fall asleep." She said quietly. "I just keep thinking about things."

"Ellie?" He asked.

Kelly nodded before she started to cry. Roger pulled her close and gently rubbing her back.

"Shh. It's ok." He said stroking her hair.

"I miss her so much." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know baby, I know. I do to." He said as the tears started to fall from his eyes.

They sat there the rest of the night holding each other and comforting each other.

A/N: There's chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it, I stayed up all night to finish it! I'm probably not going to get up for work tomorrow. I'll try to get chapter 14 up as soon as I can. Remember to review! And once again Renthead621 you are amazing!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	14. Ellie

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters that you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all those you don't belong to me.

Roger opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Kelly sleeping peacefully on his chest. He gently moved her and got out of bed. He stretched as he walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get coffee. Mark walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Hey Rog, what are you doing up?" He asked as he put a kettle of water on.

"Didn't really sleep that well last night, so I just decided to get up." Roger said as he sat down at the table and drank his coffee. Mark could tell there was something bothering him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked taking a seat across from Roger.

Roger sighed and looked down at his coffee. "Kelly was really upset last night." He said quietly.

"Is it about Allison?" Mark asked gently.

"Yeah, it's just…" was all he was able to say before he started to cry.

Mark got up and put an arm around his shoulder. "It's ok Roger. You are allowed to be upset."

"I'm happy for Benny and Allison, I really am, but" he said trying to wipe his tears away. "I miss her so much Mark. She'd be five right now." He said before breaking down again.

"I know Roger, I miss her too." Mark said with tears in his eyes. Mark and Roger just sat there for a few minutes crying. Finally they managed to wipe their tears away.

"You ok?" Mark asked wiping his eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Roger said getting up and hugging is best friend. "I'm going to take a shower." He said walking into the bathroom. Kelly walked out of the bedroom several minutes later.

"Morning Kel." Mark said trying to force a smile.

"Good morning Mark." She said trying to smile. She poured a cup of coffee and sat next to him on the couch.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to go pick some stuff for filming."

"Maybe later there's something I need to do first." She said quietly before getting up. "Tell Roger I'll be back soon." She said walking into the bedroom. She came out a few minutes later and quickly left. Roger walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. He walked into the bedroom then walked back out.

"Mark, where's Kelly?" He asked.

"She said she had to do something and that she would be back soon."

"Do you know where she went?" Roger asked.

"She didn't say but I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Where?"

"Ellie's grave." Mark said looking at the floor.

"Shit." Roger said quickly going into his bedroom and changing. He came back out and quickly went to the door. "I'll be back soon Mark." He said walking out the door.

* * *

Roger walked quickly into the cemetery. It had been years since he came to Ellie's grave, it was too hard to go. As he walked up the road he saw Kelly kneeling at the grave. As he got closer he could hear her crying. He walked up and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as the tears poured down her face.

"I didn't want you to be here alone." He said sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Roger just sat there with here rubbing her arm and whispering soothing words as the tears fell from his eyes.

"I think I'm ready to go." She said quietly pulling away from him. They got up to leave but before she did she turned back to the grave.

"Mommy loves you baby." She said as she kissed her fingers and touched the grave. Roger walked up to the grave and bent down doing the same thing.

"Daddy loves you too." He said as the tears came down. He got up and turned around and walked out of the cemetery. Roger kept his arm around her the entire way back to the loft.

* * *

When they got back to the loft Collins was sitting on the couch reading.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while." Roger said kissing Kelly and walking into the bedroom. Kelly walked over and sat down next to Collins. He put down the paper and wrapped his arm around her.

"How are you doing?" Collins asked gently.

"It's been a rough morning." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"Your allowed to have a bad day. Just don't feel like you need to hide anything from us. We all understand." He said kissing the top of her head.

"No. I don't want to ruin this for Benny and Allison. I'm happy for them but it just brings up all those memories." She said trying to calm herself.

"Kelly everyone understands that you're going to be have some trouble with this. But remember were all dealing with this too. We all lost Ellie and this new baby is going to make us all think and remember her." He said stroking her hair. They sat there for along time before Kelly fell asleep. Collins gently moved so she could lay down and covered her with a blanket. He quietly went over and knocked on Roger's .

"Hey Rog, you awake." He asked softly. The door opened and he saw that Roger's eyes were red and puffy. "You want to talk?"

Roger looked over towards the couch and saw that Kelly was sleeping so he motioned for Collins to come into his room. Roger walked over and started to pick up pictures that had been lying on his bed. Collins sat down next to him and looked over at the pictures.

"I remember when that was taken." Collins said laughing sadly pointing to a picture of Kelly in a pink tiara and a fluffy boa. She was smiling, and had her hands on her swollen belly.

"It was at her baby shower." Roger said quietly.

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Ellie." Roger said wiping away his tears.

"You know, it's ok to look at the pictures every now and then and cry." Collins said. "She was your daughter and you'll carry her with you always." Roger completely broke down after Collins said that. Collins wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he cried into the philosopher's chest.

"I know that Allison being pregnant brings back a lot of painful memories for you and Kelly. But think of all the happiness that child is going to bring. Not only to Benny and Allison but to all of us." Roger nodded as he wiped away his tears.

"I know Collins."

"Just don't think that you need to hide anything from us." Collins said getting up. "We all need to be there for each other no matter what." He said exiting the room. Roger followed him out. He walked over to the couch and picked Kelly up and carried her to the bedroom. When he put her on the bed she woke up.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"About an hour." He said gently kissing her forehead. He laid down next to her and put his arm around her and pulling her as close as he could.

"I love you Kelly." He whispered into her ear.

She turned around and looked him in the eye. "I love you too." She said kissing him.

* * *

Mark walked over to Roger's room, he gently knocked on the door.

"You guys up?" He asked through the door.

"Yeah we're up." Roger called from behind the door. A moment later Kelly and Roger walked out hand in hand.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Mark asked.

"No, we were about to get up." Roger said as he sat down on the couch. Kelly walked into the kitchen and got beers for the three of them. When she came back in Roger pulled her into his lap.

"I talked to everyone earlier, they all said that they'd love to go to Scarsdale." Mark said.

"Cool. I'll call my mom tomorrow." Roger said as he drank his beer.

"Do you guys want to go up to lake?" Mark asked.

"That's a great idea Mark." Kelly said smiling for the first time that day.

"I haven't been up there since we were in high school." Roger said laughing.

The door opened and Maureen came bouncing into the loft.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling.

"Hey Mo, what's up?" Kelly asked as Maureen sat down next to her and Roger on the couch.

"Not much. Joanne had to work late tonight so I decided to see what you guys were up to."

"Not much. We were just talking about heading up to the lake when we head back home." Roger said.

"That would be awesome! God, do you guys remember all the crazy shit we did up there?" Maureen said laughing.

"Do you remember all the parties?" Roger asked. "Or when my mom and dad came up there after homecoming?"

"Your mom was out for blood that night." Kelly said laughing. "I thought she was going to kill us and burry us up there."

"Or how about when Roger tried teaching you to drive a stick shift and you ended up blowing the transmission on his dad's truck?" Mark said.

"He was so pissed about that." Roger said shaking his head.

"How long were you grounded for?" Maureen asked.

"I believe is exact words were until hell froze over. But I got off with time served in a month."

"We should get a bunch of beer and sit up there listening to music all night like we used to." Maureen said.

"That would be awesome Maureen. I can't wait to show Joanne all of our old hang outs." Kelly said.

"Yeah. It'll be fun taking a walk down memory lane." Maureen said. "I'm hungry who wants to go to The Life with me?"

"I will." Mark said.

"I think we'll just stay here. Can you guys bring us back something?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." Maureen said as her and Mark walked out of the loft.

Kelly and Roger sat there in silence for a few minutes, each thinking of Ellie but afraid of mentioning it to each other.

"Do you think about her?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Of course I do." Roger said. "I miss her so much." He said beginning to cry. Kelly turned around in his arms so she was facing him. She gently wiped away wiped away his tears.

"So do I." she said as she started to cry. They sat there the rest of the night talking about their daughter. Kelly eventually cried herself to sleep in Roger's arms. He gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He gently laid her down and quietly crawled under the covers with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could.

"I love you." He whispered before falling asleep.

A/N: I had trouble writing this chapter. I hope it turned out good and that you guys liked it. Once again thanks to everyone who read it. And special thanks to Renthead621 for being so loyal to this story and for our chats, they always help when I'm trying to write. Everyone remember to review! I love feedback.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	15. Collins Is A Sexy Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All character you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Kelly woke up the next morning she looked at the clock and saw it was already 7:45 am.

"Fuck." She muttered angrily. She had to be at work at nine. She tried to move but Roger had her in a death grip.

"Roger, let me go. I'm going to be late to work." She said trying to get up but Roger just wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Roger William Davis let me go now." Kelly commanded.

Roger winced. "Did you have to say my whole name?"

Kelly turned around to face him. "Yes. Now let me go so I can get ready for work."

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" he asked.

Kelly sighed and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. Roger rolled on top of her and deepened the kiss. Kelly got lost in the kiss.

"I hate you." She said when he pulled away.

"Why?" He asked laughing.

"Because now I really don't want to get up." She said.

"Then don't." he said leaning down to kiss her again but she moved away.

"Roger I really have to get up now." She said climbing out of the bed. Roger sighed and sat up in the bed.

"What time are you working till?" he asked.

"Till three. Do you want to have lunch with me today?" she asked as she headed towards the door. Roger got up and followed her.

"Sure. What time?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"Noon. There's this great Greek restaurant around the corner." She said putting on her shoes.

"Ok. I'll meet you at your office at noon."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." She said as she walked over to the couch and kissed him. "Bye." She said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Collins walked out of his room an hour later to find Roger sitting on the couch playing his guitar.

"Kelly here?" He asked as he poured himself some coffee.

"No. She's at work." He said as he tried to tune the guitar.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Collins asked sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yep. I work six to close. Hopefully I'll be home by three."

"Cool. I was thinking that everyone could come up there tonight. Seeing how we haven't tortured you at work in awhile." Collins said smiling.

"Oh great. My night will be wonderful now." Roger said dryly. "But your not drinking free all night after what happened last time."

"Oh come on Roger, you know you loved it."

"No. I did not love it. You guys were ridiculous." Roger said. "Mark singing Madonna songs is never fun." Collins burst out laughing at the memory of Mark singing Like A Virgin.

"Good times." Collins said laughing. Roger rolled his eyes and went back to playing.

"So are you just going to sit here all day playing that damn guitar or are you going to go out and do something productive?" Collins asked.

"First off, fuck you. And second I'm meeting Kelly for lunch." Roger said getting up.

"Roger, we've talked about this. I know I am a sexy beast but I just couldn't do that to Kelly." Collins said laughing. Roger just rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom.

* * *

Roger walked into Kelly's office building. He walked up to the desk. "I'm here for Kelly Keaton." He said.

"Down the hall and to the left. You can't miss it,just look for the office with a lot of pictures of Bruce Springsteen and Bon Jovi." The woman said as she pointed down the hall. Roger laughed and followed the woman's direction and soon he found himself outside an office that had a picture of Bruce Springsteen on the door. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Kelly shout. He opened the door and saw her at a desk with pictures scattered all over. When she looked up he smiled.

"Hey there. Is it lunch time already?" She asked as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah." He laughed as he went over to kiss her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me grab my purse and we can leave." She said getting up.

Roger wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked into the restaurant. They sat down at a table towards the back.

"So how's work?" He asked as the waiter came over and took their orders.

"It's good. The gallery is opening in about a month so we're all rushing around to get all the last minute things together." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"That's good."

"Do you have to work tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. Collins said he's going to try and get everyone together and come hang out tonight." He said smiling at her.

"So I get to see where you work?"

"Yeah, you get to see the inside of a crappy bar." He said laughing.

"But they do have one of the best bartenders in New York working there. Not to mention the hottest." She said leaning over the table and kissing him.

"Well I can't argue with that." Roger said smiling. They finished their meal and Roger walked her back to her office before heading back to the loft.

* * *

Roger walked into the bar praying that he wouldn't run into his boss. He had no such luck, as soon as he walked in he heard his boss yell his name.

"Hey Davis!" he heard Brian yell. Roger turned to face him. "You wanna tell my why you're forty-five minutes late?"

"Sorry Brian, I lost track of time." Roger said lamely.

"You lost track of time? Davis if you're going to be late at least try to come up with something original." Brian said laughing. "So what exactly were you doing that made you loose track of time?"

"I was hanging out with my girlfriend."

"Oh well I'm sorry this job got in the way of your sex life." His boss said laughing.

"We were actually just talking." Roger said annoyed. "It's not even like that yet." He said walking around to the back of the bar.

"Whatever you say Davis whatever you say." Brian said laughing and walking to the back office.

* * *

Roger was handing a customer a beer when he heard someone shout "Hey sexy what time do you get off work?"

He turned towards the end of the bar and saw Kelly standing there. He smiled and walked over to her. He lifted her up and kissed her.

"So what time do you get off?" She giggled as he set her back down.

"Probably not till late. Three maybe." He said wrapping is arms around her waist. "Where's everyone else at?"

"Their back at the table. I wanted to come say hi and they wanted to sit and be lazy." She said as she kissed him.

"Davis what the hell are you doing." Brian's voice called from behind him.

"Shit." Roger muttered against Kelly's lips before turning around.

"I don't pay you to make out with your girlfriend Davis, I pay you to serve drinks."

"I'm about to take my break anyway." Roger said annoyed.

"Fine. You got a half hour Davis. And keep Cohen from the microphone this time." Brian said laughing.

"Believe me I will." Roger said. Before he could turn around to go to the table Brian called his name again.

"What?" Roger asked tuning around.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Roger sighed. "Brian this is Kelly. Kelly this is Brian."

"Nice to meet you Brian." Kelly said as she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. But I'm gonna tell you this now, if you keep making Davis late we're gonna have problems." He said laughing and shaking her head.

"I promise it won't happen again." She laughed as Roger took her hand and led her away. When they got to the table they sat down and Roger pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"You two make me want to vomit." They heard Mark say.

"Shut up Cohen." Roger said pulling away from Kelly. "Oh and by the way Brian said to stay away from the microphone."

Marks face turned red. "That was all Collins fault, he's the one that got me drunk." Mark muttered. Roger sat there until he had to go back.

"I got to go back babe." He said kissing her.

"Ok. Are you going to stay at my place tonight?" she asked.

"Of course." He said getting up.

"Good. I'll see you later then." Kelly said before giving him a long hard kiss.

"You are so bad." He said when she pulled away.

"Just giving you something to remember me by." She said giggling. When he walked away she smacked his ass. Roger turned back around.

"You're going to pay for that." He said before walking away.

"I look forward to it." She called after him.

A/N: That's chapter 15. Hope you all liked it. Once again I have to thank everyone for reading it. You rock. Remember I love your input so review. Thanks again to Renthead621 for being such a loyal reader and reviewer.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	16. Hungover

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Roger walked into the loft that night around 2:30, Mark sat in a chair reading while Kelly was passed out on the couch.

"Mark, what's Kelly doing here?" he whispered.

Mark got up and walked over to Roger so he wouldn't wake Kelly up. "After we left the bar we all came back here to drink. Let's just say Kelly had one too many shots of stoli." He whispered.

"She's going to be fun in the morning." Roger said walking over to the couch. He gently shook her. "Baby wake up."

"Roger! How are you baby?" She slurred. Roger shook his head.

"Why don't you let me take you into the bedroom?" He said as he went to pick her up. Kelly swatted his hands away.

"I can do it." She protested as she stood up. She stumbled and made it about three steps before she fell to the ground.

"Shit, Kelly are you ok?" Roger asked as he rushed over to her. She laid on the floor laughing hysterically. "She's never allowed to drink with you and Collins again." Roger said shooting a glare towards Mark who was laughing at the whole scene.

"Not my fault, she's the one who kept drinking." Mark said laughing. Roger glared at Mark before turning back to Kelly. He picked her up as gently as he could and carried her to the bedroom.

"You'll be regretting this one in the morning." He said putting her down. Kelly giggled and wrapped her arms around his and pulled him into a kiss. It took every ounce of self control he had to pull away from her.

"I have to take a shower." He said getting up. Kelly grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her.

"No you don't. Stay here with me." She said kissing him again. Roger reluctantly pulled himself away again and got off the bed.

"I smell like cheap beer and cigarettes, let me go take a quick shower and I'll be back in a little bit, ok?" He said walking towards the door.

"Fine." Kelly said as she rolled over. Roger rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom.

Roger walked back into his bedroom twenty minutes later, he looked over at Kelly, who was sprawled out on his bed. He quietly laughed. He quickly got dressed and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek before falling asleep.

* * *

Kelly woke up the next morning feeling like someone had taken a jack hammer to her head. She stumbled out of Roger's bedroom and into the living room.

"She lives!" Mark said dramatically as he pointed the camera at her. Kelly glared at him as she sat down next to Roger.

"Mark I swear on everything I love, if you don't turn that fucking camera off I'm going to shove it so far up your ass you'll be…." Roger covered her mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"I think he gets the picture Kel." Roger laughed. Mark turned off the camera and set it on the table.

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mark laughed.

"Someone please kill me now." She groaned as she buried her head in Roger's shoulder.

"Sorry Kelly, I can't do that. But I can get you a cup of coffee and some aspirin." Roger said.

"I guess that will have to do." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Why don't I go get the aspirin and coffee?" Mark said getting up.

"Thanks." Roger said as he rubbed Kelly's back.

Mark came back over with the coffee and aspirin and set them down on the table. "I'm going to go film, I'll be back later."

"Ok. Thanks Mark." Roger said picking up the coffee and aspirin.

"Yeah, thanks Mark. Sorry about being a bitch before." Kelly said swallowing the aspirin and drinking some of her coffee.

"It's fine Kelly. It's not like I've never had a hangover before." He said laughing. "I'll be back soon. See ya." He said walking out of the loft.

"So have you learned your lesson?" Roger asked smiling down at Kelly.

"God yes." She groaned. "Ugh why does my head have to hurt so badly?" She said resting her head in his lap.

"Probably because you drank enough liquor to kill a small horse." He said laughing while he stroked her hair.

"I don't think this is funny." She pouted. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Yes it is." He said. "Why don't you go back to bed? Try to sleep it off."

"You're right." She said sitting up. "Do you want to lay with me for a little bit?" She asked standing up.

"Of course" he said following her into the bedroom. She curled up next to him on the bed and fell asleep with in minutes.

* * *

Kelly opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Her headache was gone. She rolled over and watched Roger sleep for a few minutes before leaning up and kissing him.

"You feeling any better?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah. My headaches gone." She said smiling.

"Good." He said wrapping his arms around her. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking we could all go out and get drunk."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked shocked.

"Yes." She said laughing. "The last thing in the world I want to do now is drink. Hell I don't even want to look at something alcoholic."

"Do you want to go get some food and rent a movie?"

"Sounds good to me." She said getting up but Roger pulled her back down. "I thought you said you wanted food and a movie?" She laughed.

"I did, but I didn't say we had to do it now." He said rolling over and kissing her. The kiss deepened and Kelly slipped her hands under his shirt.

"Roger, Kelly, you guys home." They heard Mark call from the living room.

"You've got to be getting me." Roger said as he rolled over on his back.

"Maybe if we're quiet he'll go away." Kelly whispered.

"Roger you in there?" Mark said knocking on the door.

"Be very very quiet." Roger whispered as Kelly giggled.

"I can hear you through the door jackass." Mark said.

"Fuck." Roger muttered. "We'll be out in a minute." He yelled getting up and pulling Kelly with him.

"How are you feeling now Kelly?" Mark asked as she sat on the couch.

"Better. The headaches gone." She said.

"That's good." Mark said laughing. "I talked to Benny and Allison earlier the said that they would probably stop by tonight."

"Cool." Kelly said. "Roger did you call your mom yet?"

"No. I'll go call her now." Roger said getting up and going to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's Roger." He said into the phone.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" She asked.

"Good, I just wanted to tell you that I talked to everyone and they all said they would love to come out." Roger said.

"Oh that's wonderful." She exclaimed. "So who's all staying at our house?"

"Me, Collins, and Kelly." Roger said not thinking.

"Kelly who? My Kelly?" His mother asked excitedly.

"Yeah mom." He said holding the phone away from his ear.

"When did she come back? Is she there now? Can I talk to her?" His mother rambled on.

"I'll let you talk to her if you calm down." He said laughing.

"I am calm." She said laughing.

"Whatever you say mom. Hold on." He put the phone down and walked over to Kelly. "She wants to talk to you." He said kissing her cheek. Kelly laughed and went over to the phone.

"Hi Mama Davis." Kelly said smiling into the phone.

"Oh my! Kelly, how are you? How long have you been back?" Mrs. Davis asked excitedly.

"Just got back about two weeks ago." Kelly said. "I'm doing really good."

"That's wonderful sweetie." Mrs. Davis said. Kelly heard someone talking in the background. "Fine I'll be right there." Mrs. Davis yelled at who ever was in the background. "Men. I have to go but you are defiantly coming home next weekend?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kelly said smiling.

"Wonderful. I'll see you then, ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart." Mrs. Davis said before hanging up the phone. Kelly hung up the phone and went back to the couch.

"I take it mama Davis was happy to hear from you?" Mark said smiling.

"Yeah. She sounded happy." Kelly laughed. "But I think she's pissed at your dad." Kelly said looking at Roger.

"Why?" He asked.

"I heard him in the background saying he needed help with something and she yelled at him." Kelly laughed.

"She probably would have spent all night talking to you if he didn't get her off the phone." Roger said laughing.

"So what time are we leaving on Friday?" Mark asked.

"At like six in the goddamn morning." Roger said shaking his head.

"Shut up, we want to get there early so we can spend more time hanging out with people." Kelly said.

"I'm going with Benny and Allison right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. And then me and Kelly are riding with Maureen and Joanne." Roger said.

"Ok." Mark said. "So do you want to go to The Life?" He asked standing up.

"We'll go." Kelly said getting up. But before she could walk away Roger grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Do we have to?" He whined. Kelly pried his arms off her and got up.

"We do, so quit your bitching and let's go." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Roger sighed and got up and followed them out of the loft.

A/N: Ok so that's chapter 16. Chapter 17 will be the long awaited Scarsdale chapter. They'll probably stay in Scarsdale for a few chapters. I hope you liked this chapter. Once again thanks to all those that reviewed. Especially Renthead621, your loyalty to this story has been amazing. Everyone, remember to review. I absolutely love your feedback so tell me what you think!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	17. Scarsdale

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all those you don't recognize belong to me.

Kelly wondered around the loft trying to finish up the last minute packing before she had to wake up Roger.

"Thank god you're up." Mark said walking out of his bedroom with his suit case. "I thought I'd have to wake you and the beast up." He said laughing.

"Well I figured he wouldn't bitch quite as bad if I wake him up." She said laughing.

"What time are you going to wake him up?"

Kelly looked over at the clock and saw it was already 5:10 am. "Now. I figure he's going to bitch for a good half hour so if I wake him up now he still has twenty minutes." She said heading over to his door.

"Thank god it's you and not me." Mark said as Kelly walked into Roger's room. Even though it was May, it was a cold morning. Kelly walked over to the window and opened it. She waited five minutes for the room to get cold then she walked over to Roger and pulled the blankets and pillows off his bed.

"What the fuck." Roger yelled as he sat up.

"Time to get up baby." Kelly said smiling sweetly.

"I hate you." Roger muttered as he angrily got out of bed. Kelly wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his chest.

"No, you love me." She said smiling up at him. He sighed and leaned down and kissed her.

"I hate it when you're right." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"You have to go get in the shower; Joanne said if we're not ready at six she's going to kill us." She laughed.

"Do you want to join me?" He whispered into her ear.

"I already took my shower, maybe if you had gotten up earlier you could have joined me." She laughed. "And that's not a good idea since we're on a time schedule."

"Please?" He pouted as he leaned down and kissed her.

"No Roger, we have to be ready when they get here." She said pulling away and walking out of the bedroom.

"Fine, I'll just go have fun by myself." Roger said. Mark and Kelly burst out laughing. "I didn't mean it like that." He muttered as he went into the bathroom.

* * *

Joanne walked into the loft at six o'clock on the dot. She saw Kelly and Mark sitting on the couch drinking coffee, but Roger was no where in sight.

"Where's Roger?" Joanne asked putting her hands on her hips. Kelly and Mark started to laugh.

"He's in the bedroom. He should be getting dressed." Kelly said laughing. Joanne walked over to the bedroom and pushed opened the door. Roger was pulling up his jeans, he jumped when the door slammed open.

"Jesus Jo, I'm trying to get dressed!" He said trying to cover himself up.

"Did I or did I not say be ready at six?" Joanne said with her hands on her hips. Roger rolled his eyes. "You have one minute to put a shirt on and be in the living room." She said as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Nazi." He muttered under his breathe. Joanne heard him and turned around to glare at him.

"You will be paying for that." With that she walked out of the room. Mark and Kelly were on the couch struggling for breath. They had tears coming down their cheeks they were laughing so hard.

"I love you Joanne." Kelly said laughing. Roger walked out of the bedroom exactly one minute later.

"I'm ready." He muttered.

"Good. Let's go." Joanne said as she led them out of the loft.

They were packing up Joanne's car when Benny and Allison pulled up. "Hey you guys ready?" Benny asked getting out of the car.

"Yep we're just about done with putting everything in the car." Maureen said handing Benny two travel mugs of coffee. "That one's decaf for Allison." Maureen said pointing to the cup in Benny's left hand.

"Thanks Mo." He said walking back to the car and handing it to Allison. "So Collins is driving up by himself?"

"He had a class today so he said he'd rent a car and drive up tonight." Kelly said walking over to the Range Rover. "Hey Ally, how are you feeling."

"I'm good." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "I don't have morning sickness so that's a good sign."

"Yeah." Kelly said. "So you excited about our little trip."

"Of course. We haven't been back to Scarsdale in a while, so it will be nice to see everyone." Allison said smiling.

"So you guys are coming out with us tonight, right?"

"For a little bit. But I don't think I can hang out in a bar all night." Allison laughed.

"I promise we won't keep you out all night." Kelly laughed. Mark and Benny came over to the car.

"Joanne's ready, you should probably go get in the car before she comes after you." Mark laughed as he got into the car.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later." Kelly said leaning in the car to hug Allison before walking over to Joanne's car and climbing in.

"Are you guys ready for Scarsdale!" Maureen yelled as she put her fist in the air.

"Maureen, just how much coffee did you drink this morning?" Roger asked laughing.

"Only three cups." She said drinking what he assumed to be her fourth cup.

"This will be interesting." He whispered to Kelly. She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "You tired?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah. I got up at 4:30." She said yawning.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep? Lord knows you won't be able to once we get to Scarsdale."

Kelly nodded and soon was asleep. Roger kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Aww, Pookie aren't they just the cutest thing." Maureen said looking at Roger and Kelly's sleeping forms in the rear view mirror.

"Yes. But be quiet, they're sleeping." Joanne whispered.

"You mean were sleeping." Kelly said opening her eyes.

"Sorry Kelly." Joanne said shooting an annoyed look at Maureen.

"It's ok. How long was I asleep for?" She asked softly trying not to wake up Roger.

"It's almost eight right now. So about two hours." Joanne said. "We're going to be stopping to get food soon."

"Ok. Hey can we turn on the radio?" Kelly asked.

"But Roger's sleeping." Joanne said.

"I can't sit in a car with no music." Kelly whined. Maureen laughed and turned on the radio. She turned it on just as Never Say Goodbye by Bon Jovi came on. Maureen and Kelly squealed and started singing.

"As I sit in this smoky room, the night about to end, I pass my time with strangers but this bottle's my only friend." Maureen and Kelly sang together. "Remember when we used to park on Butler St out in the dark, remember when we lost the keys and you lost more than that in my backseat." They continued as Maureen pulled out a lighter.

"Jesus people are trying to sleep." Roger yelled.

"Oh come on Roger this is one of my favorite songs!" Kelly said smiling.

"I think I'm in hell." Roger said. Kelly leaned over and kissed him.

"I thought you said you loved when I sang?"

"I do. But not when you throw tone deaf over there into the mix." He said pointing over to Maureen.

"Fuck you Davis." She said.

"I thought you didn't swing that way anymore Mo?" He asked smirking.

"Ok that's enough. Don't make me pull this car over." Joanne said.

Kelly laughed as Maureen and Roger both shut up. "Way to crack the whip, Jo."

"Oh you just think you're so funny don't you." Roger said as he started to tickle her.

"That's it I'm pulling over." Joanne said pretending to be mad.

"Ok Jo we'll stop." Kelly said trying to catch her breathe.

Roger put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I'm hungry. Did you pack any food?" He asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes and handed him a paper bag with sandwiches in it. "I told you to eat before we left."

"I didn't have time." He said taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"You would have had time if you didn't spend forty minutes in the shower." She said smirking.

"Shut up."

"God Roger you are such a girl." Maureen said laughing.

"I don't think anyone was talking to you." Roger said.

Kelly smacked Roger's head. "Don't be mean to Mo." She said.

"She was making fun of me!" He said. "Fuck. Is this pick on Roger Day?"

"Yes." Kelly and Maureen said in unison.

"That's enough. Leave Roger alone." Joanne said.

"Pookie you're supposed to be on our side." Maureen said.

"I'm not going to let you two gang up on Roger." Joanne said as she pulled off the highway to a rest area.

"I love you Joanne." Roger said as he got out of the car and stretched.

"Are you cheating on me Pookie?" Maureen said dramatically. Joanne rolled her eyes and walked into the restaurant. Maureen laughed and followed her, Kelly went to follow them but Roger pulled her back to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked turning around in his arms.

"I wanted to do this." He said as he leaned down to kiss her passionately. They were so wrapped up in the kiss they didn't notice Benny pulled up.

"Get a room you two." He yelled out the window as he honked the horn. Roger and Kelly pulled apart and glared at him.

"Asshole." Roger muttered as he grabbed Kelly's hand and walked toward the dinner.

"What did I do?" Benny called after them laughing. Allison hit his shoulder and followed the group.

* * *

Inside Joanne and Maureen had already gotten a table for everyone.

"What took you guys so long?" Maureen asked as they all sat down at the table.

"They were making out by the car." Benny laughed as Roger, Kelly, and Allison glared at him. "What? It's true."

"Ok guys let's hurry up I want to be back on the road in an hour." Joanne said as everyone read their menus.

"Pookie you need to relax a little. This is supposed to be fun." Maureen said.

"We can still have fun and be organized." Joanne said from behind her menu. Maureen mouthed 'anal retentive' to everyone at the table causing them to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Joanne asked putting down her menu.

"Nothing, just some lady walked by in a hideous outfit." Maureen said giggling.

"I don't see how that's funny but whatever." Joanne said returning to her menu.

An hour and a half later, much to Joanne's dismay, they were back on the road. It took them another four hours before the finally arrived in Scarsdale. Joanne pulled into the Johnson's drive way and all four of them got out. Kelly and Roger grabbed their bags before heading next door to the Davis house.

"We'll see you guys later on tonight, Ok?" Roger said as he and Kelly walked across the lawn.

"See you guys!" Maureen called after them.

* * *

Roger and Kelly walked onto the porch Kelly was about to knock but Roger stopped her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He leaned in a gently kissed her.

"I just wanted to do that before my mother attacks you." He said laughing. Kelly knocked on the door. They heard someone running down the hallway and the door flew open to reveal Roger's sister Becca.

"Kelly! Oh my god!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around her. Kelly dropped her bags and hugged her back.

"How are you Becca?" She asked smiling.

"I'm good. How are you?" Becca said finally releasing her.

"Good. I just moved back to New York about two weeks ago." Kelly said smiling.

"And you're back with my looser brother?"

"I'm not a looser!" Roger said defensively. Becca rolled her eyes and turned back to Kelly.

"My mom has been talking non stop about you since she found out you were coming. Actually the whole neighborhood has been talking about the return of the infamous Kelly Keaton." Becca said as she led her into the house. She turned back to Roger. "Roger, be a good brother and take the bags inside." Becca pulled Kelly into the living room. "Sit down I'll go get my mom." She said disappearing into the hallway.

"I love how I'm her brother and the only thing she says to me was get the bags." Roger said as he sat down on the couch. Kelly laughed and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Well look here is that little Kelly sitting on my couch?" a man's voice said from behind them. Kelly smiled and got up to face the voice.

"Hi Mr. Davis." She said as she went to give him a hug.

"Kelly I've known you since the day you were born, you know to call me Bill." William Davis said laughing.

"Sorry I guess it's been awhile." She said letting him go. "So where's Mama Davis?"

"Rita's at the Cohen's. Lisa and her have been waiting for you guys to get here all day." He said before turning to Roger. "Hey Rog, how are you?" He said hugging his son.

"I'm good dad." He said returning the hug. "So has mom been driving you mad?"

"You have no idea. It hasn't just been your mother. Every since she found out you kids were coming home it's been chaos. I've had to deal with Lisa, Nancy Johnson and Lynette Coffin all week." He said laughing. "I think they've forgotten that we're actually supposed to be celebrating Billy's birthday."

"I bet Billy's real pleased with that." Roger laughed. "So where is the birthday boy?"

"Right behind you pretty boy."

Roger turned around to face his brother. They looked like they could be twins. The only difference being that Billy was slightly taller and had darker hair. They were Bill Davis' son's no doubt.

"Damn Billy is that gray hair I see." Roger snickered before embracing his brother.

"Oh you will be paying for that." Billy said laughing. He turned to look at Kelly. "I guess pigs really do fly?" He said laughing. "Now come over hear and give your favorite Davis a hug." Kelly laughed and hugged him. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"Billy put me down." She said laughing. He set her down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been too long Kelly."

"I know." She said. "So where's Barb?"

"She had to work until six. She'll be by later." He said.

"So you guys are coming out with us tonight, right?" Roger asked wrapping his arms around Kelly's waist.

"Fuck yes!" Billy said earning him a smack from his father.

"Watch your mouth."

Before anyone could say anything else they heard the door open and someone walk quickly down the hallway.

"Are they here? Mark just got home, are Roger and Kelly here?" Rita Davis said as she walked into the living room. The moment she saw Kelly she ran and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much." She said as she started to cry.

"I missed you too." Kelly said with tears in her eyes.

"Enough with these tears." Mrs. Davis said finally pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Now where's my baby boy?" she said turning to Roger.

"Right here mom." He said hugging her. They sat and talked for awhile. Just eating and talking about the past.

"You guys must be tired why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a little bit." Mr. Davis suggested.

"I think we will. It's been a long day." Roger said as he and Kelly stood up.

"I don't need to remind you two about the rules, do I?" Mr. Davis said raising his eyebrows. Everyone one laughed but Roger.

"Dad!" He said mortified.

"Just making sure you remember. It's been awhile since you and Kelly have been here." He said laughing.

Roger shook his head and walked upstairs with Kelly. They walked into his old bedroom and immediately collapsed on the bed. Roger wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she laid her head on his chest. She leaned up and gently kissed him before laying her head back down and closing her eyes. He kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

A/N: WOW that was a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to right. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far. Remember to review I live off your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Renthead621 for being such a loyal reader and reviewer. Our late night chats are awesome and are invaluable. I'll start chapter 18 tomorrow so it might be up tomorrow night.

Until Next Time, Lot's of love

BohemianGirl06


	18. Sullivan's

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and those you don't recognize belong to me.

Kelly woke up and looked around Roger's bedroom. It looked exactly the same as it did when they were kids. She smiled and looked down at Roger who was still sleeping. She kissed his forehead and got up to go downstairs. Mrs. Davis was sitting at the dining room table with Becca.

"Hey, you sleep well?" Becca asked as Kelly sat down.

"Yeah. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow." Kelly said.

"So where's my idiot twin?" Becca asked laughing.

"He's still asleep. We got up real early so I figured I'd let him sleep." Kelly said.

"I bet he was thrilled about getting up early." Becca said.

"He was a bit of a pain, but you know how he is." Kelly laughed. "Where's Lindsey?" Kelly asked.

"She was at school and then she was going to hang out at a friend's house she should be back soon." Mrs. Davis said.

"How old is she now?" Kelly asked.

"Sixteen. She'll be seventeen in October." Mrs. Davis said smiling thinking about her youngest child.

"I feel so old." Kelly said shaking her head. "I remember when you were pregnant with her."

"Honey you think you feel old? I have a twenty eight year old, twenty five year old twins and a sixteen year old." Mrs. Davis said laughing.

"No mom. Roger's a toddler trapped in an adult's body." Becca said laughing. Mrs. Davis and Kelly laughed too.

"You're one to talk Becca." Roger said standing in the doorway.

"Look who finally decided to get up." Becca said.

"Give me a break I've been up since 5 in the morning." He said stretching.

"You two better be nice to each other." Mrs. Davis said pointing her finger at him.

"Mom of course we'll be nice to each other, Becca's my favorite sister." He said smiling and hugging her. Becca rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"Now I know why Billy's my favorite." Roger spun around to see his baby sister standing there. Only she wasn't a baby anymore. She had long blonde hair and was about 5'7" and of course she had the Davis family eyes. Then Roger looked at the outfit she was wearing and nearly had a heart attack.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing letting her out of the house dressed like that?" He asked pointing to the jean skirt that came down to just above her knees and tank top she was wearing.

"Roger she's sixteen, that's what sixteen year olds wear." Mrs. Davis said laughing.

"No. My sister will not be leaving this house wearing that." He said.

"Roger shut up and give me a hug." Lindsey said.

"Not until you put on something else." Roger said folding his arms. Kelly sighed and got up to hug Lindsey.

"Hey munchkin, how are you?" she said hugging her.

"Hi Kelly." Lindsey squealed. "I am so happy you're here!"

"Me too." Kelly said pulling away from her. "Now let me get a good look at you, I haven't seen you since you were 12 with braces." She said laughing.

"I don't have braces anymore." She said smiling.

"So how's school?" Kelly asked as they sat down to the table.

"Good. I have straight A's, I'm on student council, and I'm a cheerleader and play softball." Lindsey said in one breathe.

"Wow. I could barely get to school everyday." Kelly laughed. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah his name is Steve."

"Come on mom, she is far too young to be dating." Roger said.

"Roger you and Kelly started dating when you were fifteen." Lindsey said.

"That was different."

"How?" Lindsey asked.

"It just was!" He said.

"Roger calm down before you make yourself pass out." Becca said.

"This is ridiculous." Roger said. He sighed and gave Lindsey a hug. "It's good to see you little one." He said.

"Good to see you too." She said smiling at him.

"So how's New York?" Lindsey asked.

"It's good. Still living in the loft with Mark." Roger said getting up and going to a kitchen. "Any one want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a beer." Kelly said.

"Me too." Becca said.

"I'll have a beer too." Lindsey said laughing. Roger rolled his eyes and came back with three beers and a juice box. "Here you go." He said handing Lindsey a juice box. Becca, Kelly, and Mrs. Davis laughed while Lindsey glared at Roger.

"Jerk." She muttered.

Roger laughed and sat down next to Kelly. "So what time are we meeting everyone?" He asked.

"About an hour. We should start getting ready now." Kelly said standing up. "Becca are you coming with us or meeting us there?"

"I'll meet you there." Becca said smiling as Roger wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist. She looked over at Lindsey and her mother who were smiling as well.

"Ok. Were going to go get changed, see you later." Kelly said as her and Roger walked upstairs.

"I'm going to go over to Lisa's house. I'll be back later." Mrs. Davis said as she kissed both her daughters before leaving.

"They are so cute." Lindsey giggled.

"Yeah they are." Becca laughed.

"Why hasn't Kelly come home all these years?" Lindsey asked. Becca looked down at her drink. They had never told Lindsey the whole story. She knew that things got hard for Kelly and Roger after Ellie. And she knew about Roger's HIV status but she was told he got it through a cut. Their parents could bring themselves to tell her what really happened, they always said they would tell her when she was older, but they push it off every year. Becca finally looked up at her sister.

"Sometimes life just takes you down a different road." She said sipping her beer. Lindsey nodded, but she had a feeling that there was something Becca was hiding from her. She let it drop for now.

"Well I got homework I have to finish. I'll see you tonight." She said kissing Becca's cheek.

* * *

Roger and Kelly walked into Sullivan's bar and felt like they had stepped back in time. The bar still looked exactly the same as it did in high school. They spotted Mark, Billy, and Billy's girlfriend Barb at one of the back tables and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Roger said as he and Kelly walked over to the table. Barb jumped up and hugged Kelly.

"Kelly Keaton I should be so mad at you right now." Barb said hugging her.

"Why should you be mad at me?" Kelly asked when they broke apart.

"Because you left me all alone to deal with that lug over there." She said jerking her thumb towards Billy.

"I'm so sorry." Kelly said dramatically. "So what have you been up too?" Kelly asked as they sat down.

"Not much. I'm a nurse over at the hospital now." Barb said taking a sip of her beer.

"That's awesome." Kelly said. All of the sudden Barb grabbed her purse and started digging through it. "What are you doing?"

"I brought pictures from our trip to Ireland. And I have one of me and my boyfriend."

"Barb you and Billy have been engaged for like five years." Kelly said confused.

"I know Billy is my fiancé but I'm showing you a picture of my boyfriend." She said still digging through her purse.

"Tell me you did not bring that stupid picture with you." Billy groaned.

"Am I the only one confused?" Kelly asked.

"I am too." Mark said.

"Yeah so am I." Roger said.

"I found it!" Barb said pulling out an envelope. She pulled several pictures out and started to look through them. She found the picture she was looking for and handed it to Kelly. Kelly looked at the picture and burst out laughing. It was a picture of Barb and next to her she had tapped a picture of Jon Bon Jovi.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Billy said shaking his head. Kelly passed the picture to Roger and Mark who laughed. Roger almost choked on his beer.

"Barb I think you finally lost your mind." Roger said laughing.

"Like Kelly's any different." Barb said pretending to be mad but she was smiling.

"I think I need a stronger drink." Billy said getting up. "Come on you two are coming with me." He said dragging the boys with him.

"God I missed you Barb." Kelly said laughing.

"I missed you too." Barb said drinking her beer. "You're not planning on going anywhere again?"

"Nope. I'm back for good." Kelly said smiling as the boys came back to the table. Roger handed Kelly another beer and wrapped his arm around her.

"So Mark how have you been?" Barb asked.

"I'm good. Been working on some documentaries." Mark said.

"So did you really turn Maureen Johnson into a lesbian?" Billy asked. Mark's face turned red and Kelly and Barb smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell?" Billy asked rubbing his head.

"You're such an ass Billy." Barb said shaking her head.

"It was an honest question." Billy said. "So am I allowed to asked if he's dating?"

"Yeah. I've been dating this girl Caitlin for about a month now." Mark said.

"That's good man." Billy said. Maureen and Joanne walked up to the table.

"Hey Barb." Maureen said hugging her.

"Hey Maureen, how are you?" She asked.

""I'm good. Billy, Barb I want you to meet my pookie, Joanne." She said introducing Joanne.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Barb and the idiot sitting next to me is my fiancé Billy. He happens to be that idiot's brother." She said pointing to Roger.

"You know you love me Barb." Roger said smiling.

"Yeah, like I love the bubonic plague." She said dryly.

"That hurts." He said putting his hand over his heart.

"I thought I was supposed to be the drama queen." Maureen said laughing.

"Believe me you are." Roger said drinking his beer.

"I want to go dance. Who wants to come with me?" Kelly asked standing up. Maureen, Barb, and Joanne stood up and went to the dance floor with her.

"How are you and Kelly?" Billy asked.

"We're good, kind of taking it slow right now. You know trying to figure everything out again." Roger said leaning back in his chair.

"You guys are being careful right?" Billy asked. Mark leaned forward, that was something that he'd been wanting to ask but he knew he shouldn't.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"What I mean is, are you and Kelly being safe." Billy said looking Roger in his eyes.

"You mean about the HIV?" Roger asked looking down into his drink.

"Yeah."

"We haven't slept together yet. I don't think either of us are ready yet." Roger said quietly. "But when we do, don't worry we'll be careful. I would never do anything to put her at risk."

"Good to know." Billy said taking a sip of his beer.

They sat there in silence until the girls came back to the table.

"Come on, come dance with us." Kelly said as she grabbed Roger's hands pulling him up.

"Do I have to?" Roger whined. Kelly leaned up and kissed him.

"Please." She pouted while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't give in Roger." Billy said. "If you give in me and Mark are going to have to get up too."

"Yeah, Rog be strong." Mark said.

Kelly's hands slid into Roger's back pockets and she pulled him closer to her. "Please?" she said starring up at him. Roger looked down into those blue eyes and couldn't say no.

"Fine." He said in defeat. Kelly smiled and leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"That's why I love you." She said smiling as she led him to the dance floor.

* * *

Roger and Kelly walked into the Davis home at 1:30 that morning. Roger noticed that the light was on in the dining room and went to go check it out. Becca was sitting there looking at a photo album.

"Why don't you head upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." Roger said kissing Kelly. She nodded and went upstairs.

"Hey why didn't you come out tonight?" He asked sitting down next to her. When he noticed she was crying he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just sitting here looking at these, they bring back a lot of painful memories." She said wiping her eyes. Roger looked at the pictures. There was one of Becca holding Ellie on the day she was born, one was of Roger and Becca when they were little.

"What made you decide to look at these?" He asked quietly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was talking to Lindsey and it just made me think about everything." She sighed. "Roger she deserved to know."

"Know what?" He asked.

"The truth. What happened with you and Kelly, the drugs, April, how you really got HIV." She said.

"Mom and Dad want to wait till she's older." He said.

"Roger, she's sixteen. She's old enough to know." She said.

"I'll talk to mom and dad. But it's up to them." He said.

"Just talk to them. Ok?" She asked getting up.

"I will I promise." He said standing up too. "Are you ok now?" He asked hugging her.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to bed." She said pulling away from him. "Night." She said heading upstairs. Roger looked down at the pictures. He kissed his fingers and gently pressed to the picture of Becca and Ellie before heading up to his bedroom. Kelly was sitting up in bed reading a magazine.

"Hey." She said quietly. "Who was up?"

"Becca." He said as he took off his jeans and pulled on pajama pants. He climbed into bed and laid his head on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" She asked stroking his hair.

"Becca thinks I should tell Lindsey the truth." He said.

"The truth about what?" She asked.

"She doesn't know about the drugs or April. Or even why you left. She doesn't know how I really got HIV." He said quietly.

"You never told her?"

"Mom and dad thought it was best to wait until she got older." He said.

"She's older now Roger, you need to sit down as a family and tell her." Kelly said.

"She's never going to want to speak to me again. She's going to hate me." Roger said. Kelly good feel his tears through her shirt.

"Hey, look at me." She said softly. Roger looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "She won't hate you. You made a mistake and you're dealing with the consequences. She'll understand that." She said wiping his tears away.

"I hope your right." He said.

"Of course I am." She said smiling. "Why don't we go to bed now?" Kelly asked. Roger nodded and turned of the light. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"I love you so much." He said kissing her neck.

"I love you too." She said kissing his hand.

A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as this one is done. One again I'd like to thank all my readers. You guys rock! I love to hear what you guys' thoughts. Once again Renthead621 you are fabulous! Remember to review! It makes me get chapters out faster.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	19. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters that you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't belong to me.

Roger walked into the kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table. He kissed her cheek and went over to pour himself some coffee.

"Good morning, Kelly still asleep?" She asked smiling as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah we were out late last night." Roger said taking a sip of his coffee. "Hey mom, we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked looking up from her paper.

He took a deep breathe and looked at her. "I think we should tell Lindsey mom."

"Roger, we talked about this. Your father and I decided to wait until she's older." She said not looking at him.

"Mom she's going to be seventeen in a few months. She's old enough to know." He said reaching across the table and taking his mother's hand.

"Are you sure?" She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure. She needs to know what happened. It's not fair to her to keep her in the dark like this." He said squeezing her hand.

"When do you want to do it?" Mrs. Davis asked quietly.

"Well Billy's party is today and I don't want to ruin it, so why don't we do it tomorrow." He said.

"Ok. If this is what you want. I'll call your father and tell him." She said getting up to go to the phone.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as she walked away. She turned back around and sat down next to him.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"The drugs, the way I acted." He said staring at the table. His mother gently lifted his chin up so he was facing her.

"Roger I want you to listen to me. What you did was stupid, I'm not going to pretend that it wasn't. But you were going through a horrible time. You were so young and you had just buried your daughter and you and Kelly were having problems. That's a lot for a twenty one year old to deal with." She said before pulling him into a hug. "What's done is done Roger. All you can do now is live for today. Isn't that what you're always saying. Isn't that what Mimi said?"

Roger had tears pouring down his face. "Yeah." He said softly through his tears.

"Now why don't you go upstairs and get ready?" She said standing up. Roger nodded and got up too. Before he could walk away his mother pulled him into another hug. "Don't worry about Lindsey either. You're her big brother and she loves you. Nothing will ever change that." She whispered into his ear.

"Thanks Mom." He said pulling away. He walked into his bedroom and found Kelly looking through his closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked silently praying that she wouldn't notice he'd been crying.

"Nothing, just trying to find one of my old t-shirts." She said digging through the closet.

"I'm going to go take a shower, ok?" He said walking over to his bag to get clothes.

"Ok." Kelly said smiling as she turned around. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw his face, she could tell he'd been crying. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Roger what's wrong?"

"I told my mom that I wanted to tell Lindsey." He said wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

"What did she say?" Kelly asked as she moved Roger over to the bed.

"Just that it was my decision if I wanted to tell her." He said. "And that she'll understand."

"She's right. Lindsey's old enough to know and understand everything that happened." Kelly said stroking his hair.

"I know but I guess I don't want to tell her realize how big of a fuck up I am." He said.

"Roger we all make mistakes. No one is perfect. I've made my share of mistakes too." She said softly. "But we pulled through it."

"We did, didn't we?" he said pulling her close.

"Yeah, we did." She said smiling. "Now why don't you get in the shower and then we can go see Benny and Allison before we have to help your mom with the party."

Roger got up and grabbed his clothes while Kelly went back to the closet to try and hunt for her t-shirt. After twenty minutes she finally found it. She was about to put it on when Roger walked back into the room.

"Now there's a sight I like to see." He said smiling as she pulled the t-shirt over her head. Kelly looked over at Roger who was standing there in nothing but a towel.

"And there's a sight I like to see." She said walking over to him and kissing him. They stumbled back towards the bed. Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck while Roger slid his hands up her shirt. The phone rang a few minutes later.

"Fuck." He muttered against her lips. "I'm not getting that."

"Roger what if it's important?" Kelly asked.

"Please don't make me get up." He pouted kissing her neck.

"Roger, your friend Collins is on the phone." He heard his mother call from downstairs.

"I'll go see what Collins wants." Kelly said pushing Roger off her and walking out the door. Kelly walked into the living room and took the phone from Mrs. Davis.

"Hey Collins. What's up?" Kelly asked into the phone.

"Sorry I didn't come yesterday something came up." He said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"No, nothing is wrong, just had to finish something at work. I'm about to leave right now so I'll be there in a few hours, ok?"

"Ok. Drive safe." She said.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." She said hanging up the phone. She went into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Did you sleep good last night?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Yeah. I slept great actually." She said sitting down at the table.

"That's good dear." Mrs. Davis said as she handed Kelly a plate of bacon and eggs.

"You didn't have to do that." Kelly said.

"Of course I did. I miss making you and Roger breakfast." She said smiling.

"Believe me so do I." Kelly said laughing. "So where is everyone?"

"Becca is at work, Lindsey is at cheerleading practice, and Bill is at a business lunch." Mrs. Davis said. Kelly noticed she wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Is it with my dad?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Yes. Your father said he wanted to see you while your back in town." Mrs. Davis said.

Kelly sighed. Her relationship with her father had been strained at best. It wasn't that she didn't love her father. But he had spent half her life away on business trips and then when her mother died he was around even less.

"Is he coming to Billy's party?" Kelly asked.

"Yes."

"Then I guess I'll see him then." Kelly said as she finished her breakfast. Mrs. Davis knew not to push that subject so she let it drop. Roger walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Where are you two going? You said you'd help me set up." His mother said.

"We will, we're just going to head over to the Coffin's to visit with them for a little bit." Roger said.

"Oh ok, as long as your still helping." She said.

"Can we borrow your car mom?" Roger asked.

"Roger they live right behind us, why don't you cut through our back yard?"

"I know but I need to go to the store and I'm not walking there." Roger said. His mother shook her head and tossed him the keys.

"It's a stick so don't let Kelly drive." She said laughing.

"That wasn't my fault." Kelly said.

"It's ok dear, not everyone can drive a stick." Mrs. Davis said.

"Come on Kelly, we have to hurry up so we can get back in time to help set up." Roger said leading her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Kelly and Roger pulled up to the store and got out of the car. Roger went to get some beer for later on that night while Kelly went to go get some snacks. Kelly and Roger were at the register when they heard someone call Kelly's name. She turned around and was completely stunned by who she saw.

"Anne?" She asked staring at the middle aged woman in front of her.

"How have you been?" She asked as she hugged Kelly. Kelly stood there in complete shock until her brain finally kicked in and she hugged her back.

"I've been good." Kelly said when she pulled away.

"Your father said you would be back in town this weekend but I didn't know if we would get to see you." Her stepmother said.

"Yeah we got back in yesterday." Roger said. Anne turned to Roger and smiled.

"How are you Roger?" She said hugging him.

"I've been good." He said.

"That's good." She said. There was a long awkward pause before she spoke again. "Listen Kelly I know that things haven't been great between me and you in the past." She started to say but Kelly cut her off.

"You were never the problem Anne, you know that." Kelly said.

"Maybe we can put the past behind us? I mean all of us." Anne said.

"I'll think about it, Ok?" Kelly said.

"That's all I'm asking." Anne said. "Well I have to go. I'll see you tonight ok?" she said as she hugged Roger and Kelly goodbye.

Kelly and Roger sat in silence while driving to Benny's house.

"So I take it things haven't improved with your dad?" Roger asked.

Kelly laughed bitterly. "No. When I overdosed he didn't even show up. Sent me a fucking card saying to get better soon. But Anne came to make sure I was ok." She said staring blankly out the window. Roger let the subject drop as they drove.

"Do you think Benny and Allison would mind if we didn't stop over?" she asked still looking out the window.

"No, I'll call them when we get back." He said as he pulled down their street.

They pulled into the driveway and walked into the house. Kelly went immediately upstairs while Roger went into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Your back sooner than I expected." Mrs. Davis said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Kelly wanted to come home." He said sitting down.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"We ran into Anne at the store, it kind of put Kelly in a sour mood." Roger said.

"Did something happen?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"No. They talked for a minute. Anne was nice, Kelly could have been a little nicer. But she said it wasn't Anne that she was mad at." He said.

"How do you think she'll be when her father shows up?" She asked.

"I think she'll be civil but don't expect any tears of joy on her part." He said.

"Maybe you should go check on her." Mrs. Davis said.

"Ok. I'll be back down in a little bit to help with the setup." Roger said kissing her cheek before going up stairs. When he opened the bedroom door he saw Kelly curled up on the bed holding something. When he sat down he noticed it was a picture of her mother. "You ok?" he asked lying down next to her. She just nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She said. He pulled her closer so that she was lying on top of him. He felt her whole body shake as she tried to hold in her sobs. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "It's ok baby." He whispered in her ear as she finally started to cry. He laid there holding her untill she cried herself to sleep. He kissed the top of her head before falling asleep too.

A/N: That was kind of emotional. I hope you liked it. There's a lot of drama coming up so this is your warning. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you're amazing. I'll try to get another chapter out later today. Remember to review!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	20. The Lake And Holy Trinity

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't belong to me.

"Kelly wake up." Roger said as he gently shook her. Kelly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey." She said as she sat up. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About five o'clock. Everyone is going to be here soon." He said caressing her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She said leaning in to kiss him. "I should go get ready." She said getting off the bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs ok?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Ok." She giggled grabbing her clothes and kissing him one last time before going into the bathroom. When Kelly walked downstairs she saw Collins and Mark were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Collins. When did you get here?" Kelly asked giving him a hug.

"Bout and hour and half ago." Collins said hugging her.

"How was the drive up?" She asked.

"It was fine." He said sitting back down on the couch.

"Where's Roger?" Kelly asked.

"He's in the backyard with Barb and Billy." Mark said.

"Barb's the girl with that picture right?" Collins asked laughing.

"Yeah that's Barb." Kelly said laughing.

"She's kind of crazy." He laughed.

"That's not crazy that's just Barb." Kelly laughed as she walked out of the living room. When she got outside she saw Billy and Roger wrestling in the backyard.

"What the hell are they doing?" Kelly asked standing next to Barb.

"Billy said that Roger's hair looked like shit. Then Roger responded by saying Billy's hair is turning gray. One thing led to another and now they're wrestling like a pair of twelve year olds." Barb said shaking her head.

"Should we try breaking it up?" Kelly asked. Before Barb could respond Mrs. Davis walked into the backyard. She immediately walked over to the boys and yanked them up by their ears.

"William Joseph and Roger William Davis you have on minute to explain." She said tugging on their ears.

"He started it." Billy said pointing to Roger.

"He's lying mom." Roger said. Mrs. Davis rolled her eyes.

"Kelly, Barb what happened?" Mrs. Davis said looking at the girls.

"Basically they both made fun of each others hair." Barb said rolling her eyes.

"Billy go inside with Barb and help get the food ready." She said letting go of Billy. "Roger you and Kelly get all the tables set up." She said releasing him.

"Yes mom." Both boys said as they walked over to their girlfriends.

"Come on let's go inside." Barb said as she grabbed Billy's hand and led him inside. Mrs. Davis followed them inside. Roger walked up to Kelly and kissed her.

"I can't believe you two." Kelly said laughing and shaking her head.

"He started it." Roger said smirking wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh that's so mature Roger." Kelly said as she tried to pull away but Roger kept her right there. "Roger let me go." She says sternly.

"I don't think I can do that." He said before leaning down to kiss her again. When he pulled away he leaned his head against hers. They just stood there looking into each others eyes.

"You two make me sick." Roger looked up to see Becca standing there smirking.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" Roger asked. Kelly hit his head.

"Be nice." Kelly said moving out of his arms.

Becca laughed. "Actually mom sent me out here to supervise you." She said smirking. Roger rolled his eyes and went to go set up the tables.

* * *

"Damn there's a lot of people here." Collins said to Marks as they walked into the Davis' backyard.

"You think this is a lot of people? You should have seen Roger, Becca, and Kelly's sweet sixteen party. I think most of Scarsdale was here." Mark said laughing.

"Mrs. Davis really knows how to throw a party." Collins said laughing as Kelly and Roger walked up to them.

"You guys having fun?" Roger asked.

"Yeah. We were just marveling at the number of people here." Collins said.

"Yeah, my mom tends to over do it sometimes." Roger said laughing. Just then Billy came running up to Roger.

"Hey let's go up to the lake for a little bit." Billy said.

"Mom would fucking kill us if we left." Roger said.

"No she wouldn't. She's too busy to even notice right now, plus it will only be for a little bit." Billy said. "Come on, it's my birthday."

Roger sighed. "Why do I feel like we're in high school again?" Roger said shaking his head.

"Just go get all your friends and meet me out front." Billy said turning and walking away.

"So you guys feel like going up to the lake?" Roger asked turning to Mark and Collins.

"Yeah. I'll go find Maureen and Joanne then we'll meet you up front." Mark said as he walked away.

"Hey Collins can you go get Benny and Allison while me and Kelly go get Becca?" Roger asked.

"Yep. We'll meet you out front." Collins said disappearing into the crowd.

"Let's go find Becca." Roger said taking Kelly's hand and going into the house. They found Becca in the living room talking with some people.

"Becca." Roger called from behind her.

"What?" She asked turning around.

"Billy wants to go to the lake, we're going now." He said.

"Mom's going to kill us." Becca said.

"I know. But then we just blame Billy." Roger said smirking.

"That's why you're my favorite brother." She laughed as she followed Kelly and Roger out of the house. The group was assembled out front while Billy was trying to figure out who would be the designated driver's.

"Ok Allison you can be one since you obviously can't drink." He said. "Now who else wants to?" he asked looking around the group, he turned to Barb. "Baby?"

"No way in hell. Why don't you be a designated driver?" Barb asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because it's my birthday." He said rolling his eyes.

"I'll be a designated driver." Joanne said.

"Ok so me, Barb, and Collins will drive with Allison and Benny. Roger, Kelly, Becca, and Mark will drive with Maureen and Joanne." Billy said as they all climbed into their designated cars. They were at the lake fifteen minutes later.

"Oh my god, does this place bring back memories." Maureen said getting out of the car.

"I know." Kelly said.

"Roger, help me get the beer out of the trunk." Billy called as he opened the trunk.

"Jesus Billy, did you rob a fucking liquor store or something?" Roger said looking at the trunk full of beer.

"Shut up and help me carry these over to the picnic tables." Billy said as he walked over to the tables. Roger grabbed two beers and walked over to Kelly.

"Here you go." Roger said handing her a beer and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She said smiling up at him. Maureen, Barb, and Becca started to make gagging noises.

"Come on let's go for a walk." He said rolling his eyes at the girls and leading Kelly away.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Maureen called after them.

"Maureen didn't you and Mark loose your virginity up here?" Barb asked laughing.

"Shut up." She said. Roger and Kelly laughed as they walked away. They sat by the water, Kelly rested her head against Roger's chest.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Yep." She said leaning up to kiss him.

"I wonder if kids still come up here like we did." Roger said.

"Probably, it's not like there is anywhere else to really hang out at." Kelly laughed.

They sat there for a little while before rejoining the group. When they got back Billy was telling everyone about the homecoming incident.

"So my parents get here and Roger and Kelly are in the backseat of his car making out, Mark and Maureen are standing there with beers in their hands, and Benny is passed out under a tree." Billy said laughing.

"You forgot to mention that you and Barb were skinny dipping." Roger said laughing.

"What did your parents do?" Joanne asked.

"Well mom and dad split up. Mom went and got Kelly, Roger, Maureen and Mark, while dad came after me, Barb and Benny." Billy said laughing.

"We got in so much trouble for that." Kelly said laughing.

"Yeah we got grounded for two months and they took away my car." Roger said shaking his head.

"Dude, I was a senior I missed a bunch of kick ass parties because of that." Billy said.

"That's because you kept sneaking out when you were grounded and you kept getting caught." Becca said laughing. "We should be heading back before mom realizes we're gone." Everyone filed back into the car and went back to the Davis house. When they got there they noticed that Lindsey was standing out front with a boy.

"Who the hell is that with Lindsey?" Roger asked Billy when the got out of the cars.

"I don't know but let's go find out." Billy said as they walked over to Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey, who's this." Billy asked pointing to the boy.

"This is Steve my boyfriend." Lindsey said glaring at her brother.

"Boyfriend." Billy said. "Why don't we go have a little talk?" Billy said throwing his arm around Steve's shoulder.

"Billy!" Lindsey said mortified.

"Don't worry, me and Roger just want to have a little talk with Steve." Billy said as they walked towards the cars.

"So what are your intentions with my sister?" Billy asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Um I really like her. I would never do anything to hurt her." Steve said nervously looking between Roger and Billy.

"That's good to hear." Roger said. "Because if you do hurt her" Roger said looking him directly in the eyes and smirking "well let's just say it wouldn't be in your best interest."

Steve gulped and nodded his head.

"Ok. That's all we wanted to say." Billy said smiling. "You can go now."

Steve walked back towards the house. Billy and Roger looked at each other and burst out laughing. When they turned around Barb and Kelly were standing there. They didn't look to thrilled.

"You two are such assholes." Barb yelled.

"How could you embarrass her like that?" Kelly yelled.

"We were just making sure he didn't have ulterior motives." Billy said shaking his head. "We're her big brothers it's what we are supposed to do." Barb and Kelly continued to glare at them.

"If we promise not to give the kid a hard time anymore will you stop looking at us like that." Billy asked rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Billy." Barb said grabbing his hand pulling him off towards the house. "You're in this mess because you're an ass." She said pulling him along.

"So how much trouble am I in?" Roger asked sheepishly.

"I don't know. Promise you won't do something like that again." Kelly said.

"I promise." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "So you're not mad?"

"You're forgiven if you go apologize to Lindsey." Kelly said sternly.

"Fine." He sighed.

"And Steve."

"What? No, that's not fair. If I apologize that defeats the whole purpose of having that talk with him." Roger said.

"Fine. Have fun sleeping on the couch." Kelly said as she pulled away and started to walk away.

Roger quickly reached out and pulled her back to him. "You know you're evil, right."

"Yes. So are you going to apologize?" She asked.

"Yes." He muttered. She smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"Good. Now let's go get that over with." She said pulling him into the house.

* * *

Kelly was in the house getting a beer when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with her father.

"Hello Kelly." Andrew Keaton said.

"Dad." She said with no hint of emotion.

"Anne told me she saw you yesterday with Roger. Are you two back together?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you think that's a good idea after everything that's happened." He said. Kelly looked at him with disgust.

"And what the hell would you know about it dad? You weren't there. Your own granddaughter dies and you couldn't make it home for the funeral." She said glaring at him. She was trying to keep her voice down.

"Kelly, I told you that I was sorry for that. But I had commitments."

"Commitments? What about your commitments to your own daughter? You should have been there for me dad. That's what fathers are supposed to do. But not you. Mr. Davis was there he had "work commitments", so were the Coffins, Johnsons, and Cohens. They all came. Anne was there too. Everyone came but you dad, you were the only one that didn't come." Kelly said with tears in her eyes.

"Listen Kelly, I'm sorry." He said reaching out to her.

"Too little, too late." She said walking away from him. Roger had been standing in the doorway watching the whole thing.

"Mr. Keaton?" Roger asked.

"Hello Roger." He said holding out his hand.

"Listen just give her a little time. She just needs some time." Roger said.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't speak to me again." Mr. Keaton said wiping his eyes.

"She'll forgive you. You just have to give her sometime." Roger said patting his back.

"I'm sorry Roger. I should have come back. It's just, it was so hard. It brought back all those memories from when we had to burry her mother." Mr. Keaton said trying to hold back tears.

"Listen why don't you let me talk to her? Maybe I can get her to talk to you." Roger said.

"No not right now. I know my daughter well enough to know she needs time to cool down." Mr. Keaton said. "Just try to have her call. If she doesn't want to talk to me, then at least have her talk to Anne."

"Ok." Roger said.

"Take care of her Roger." Mr. Keaton said walking away.

Roger went outside to try and find Kelly. He looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. He spotted Barb and went to ask her.

"Have you seen Kelly?" He asked.

"I saw her a little bit ago, she looked upset. Is something wrong?" Barb asked worried.

"She saw her dad." Roger said.

"Then I know where she is." Barb said.

"You do?" Roger asked confused.

"Roger, where did she always go when she was upset?" Barb asked.

"Her mom's grave to talk to her." Roger said. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Yeah." She said reaching into her packet and pulling out her keys. "Drive safe." She said handing him the keys.

"I will." He said running to the car.

* * *

Roger pulled up to Holy Trinity cemetery twenty minutes later. He got out of the car and walked down the road. He saw Kelly sitting there. When he got closer he heard her talking.

"So I moved back to New York. I ended up running into Roger my first night back." Kelly said wiping her tears away. "I bet you had something to do with that didn't you? You sent him back to me, you're my guardian angel." She said starting to cry. She heard someone behind her and turned around to see Roger standing there.

"Hey." He said softly. "You mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

"Of course not." She said. He sat down next to her and pulled her close to him.

"Do you remember when my mom made us dress up as Romeo and Juliet for Halloween?" She asked.

"Yeah. She practically tied me down to get that costume on me." Roger said laughing.

"That was the last Halloween she was alive for." Kelly said sadly.

"I know." Roger said rubbing her arm. Kelly began to sob. It broke Roger's heart to see her like this. He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do to make this better. She'd dealt with some much death in her life it wasn't fair. Then Roger realized that he'd be gone one day too. He wouldn't make it to old age. He'd be another person that Kelly loved that she would have to burry. That's when Roger started to cry.

Kelly cried herself to sleep in Roger's arms. Roger carefully lifted her up and carried her to the car. She didn't wake up the entire ride back to the Davis home or when he carried up the stairs. By the time they got back everyone had gone home and was in bed except for Collins. When Roger walked back downstairs Collins was sitting on the couch reading.

"Barb said she'd pick up her car tomorrow." Collins said putting down his book. Roger just nodded and sat down next to him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Kelly saw her dad and she got upset so she went to her mom's grave." Roger said. "And I realized something tonight."

"What's that?" Collins asked.

"I was just thinking how unfair it's been for Kelly. I mean first her mom then Ellie," Roger said wiping his eyes. "she's had to burry so many people that she's loved. And one day she's going to have to burry me to." Roger said crying. Collins gently wrapped his arm around him.

"Roger everyone dies. Don't think about that, think about spending the rest of whatever time you have left with the girl you've loved since you were fifteen." Collins said soothingly.

"It's just I could have had so many more years with her. But I was a fucking idiot and used a dirty needle and got HIV." Roger said crying.

"What." A voice said from behind them.

Roger turned around and saw Lindsey standing on the stairs.

A/N: That's chapter twenty. I hope you liked it. There was a lot going on that chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I love you comments. Expect the next chapter sometime tomorrow. Remember to review. Once again thanks to Renthead621, I bow down to your awesomeness.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	21. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Lindsey looked like she'd just been punch. She just stood there looking at Roger.

"I think you two need to talk." Collins said getting up and walking upstairs. "Just let him talk." He whispered to Lindsey.

"Lindsey come here." Roger said softly. She walked down the stairs and sat down next to him.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked.

"Mom and dad thought it would be best to wait till you got older." He said softly. "We were going to tell you tomorrow."

"What happened?" She asked trying to hold back her tears.

Roger took a deep breathe. "When Ellie died me and Kelly went through a really bad time." He said as tears began falling. "I started staying out all night with the band." He had to stop there because he was crying so hard. Lindsey hugged her brother.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me if it's too hard." She whispered through her own tears.

"No. I want you to know this." He said pulling away and trying to wipe his tears. "Anyway, I met this girl named April one night. I was sitting at the bar drinking and she came up and started flirting with me. She asked if I wanted to go back to her place and I said yes." Roger said looking down. "When we got to her apartment she pulled out a baggie and offered me some. It was heroine."

"You cheated on Kelly?" Lindsey asked shocked.

"Biggest mistake of my life." Roger said looking up. "I was hurting so bad when Ellie died, Lindsey. I didn't want to feel that pain anymore, heroine took it away for awhile." He said. "About two months after Ellie died, Kelly got a job offer in LA. She was only going to be gone three months so she took it. She thought that if she left I would wake up and straighten myself out. But I was so pissed she was leaving that I ended up getting deeper into that shit. She came home to visit one day and caught me in bed with April." Roger said hanging his head in shame. "She left told me to straighten myself out and maybe we could work things out. But after she left and didn't care anymore. Everyone tried making me see reason but I wouldn't listen to them."

"Why did you end up quitting?" Lindsey asked looking at him. "Was it because you found out you were positive?"

Roger's face paled at the memory of April's suicide. "No, April ended up moving in with us. And that July she found out she was positive. She committed suicide in our bathroom."

"Oh my god." Lindsey said shaking.

"That's the reason that I got clean. Mark, Maureen, and Collins all paid for me to go to rehab and they paid for my AZT when I locked myself in the house." Roger said. "Then that Christmas I met Mimi." He said.

"I remember meeting Mimi." Lindsey said.

"Yeah. She was the one that made me get out of the house and stop feeling sorry for myself. Her and Angel." Roger said smiling sadly at the memory of his two favorite girls. "Lindsey, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but mom and dad wanted to wait. And to tell you the truth I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would hate me."

"I could never hate you Roger, you're my brother." She said through her tears.

"Lindsey I want you to promise me something right now." He said looking her directly in the eyes.

"What?"

"Promise me that no matter what you won't ever touch drugs. Ever." He said his voice was shaking.

"I would never." Lindsey said shaking her head.

"That's what I said too. But sometimes things happen and it makes you think that it doesn't matter." He said the tears were starting to form in his eyes again. "Just remember what happened to me." He said crying.

"I promise I won't." Lindsey said crying again as she hugged him. They sat their crying with each other, finally Roger pulled away.

"We should probably get to bed." He said wiping his eyes.

"Yeah your right." She said wiping her tears away. They got up and walked upstairs before he went into his room Lindsey called his name.

"Yeah." He said turning around to face her.

"I love you Roger." Lindsey said coming up to him and hugging him.

"I love you too munchkin." He said hugging her back.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said kissing his cheek and going into her room.

Roger walked into his room and quietly shut the door. He stripped down into his boxers and climbed into bed with Kelly. He kissed her head and pulled her close before falling asleep.

A/N: I know I said this wouldn't be up till tomorrow but I felt inspired. I know that this was a short chapter but I wanted to focus on Roger telling Lindsey. I hope you liked it. Thanks to Renthead621 and Moowitmi324 for reviewing. You rock. Once again I want to remind everyone to review, reviews are like air to me. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I mean it this time.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	22. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all those you don't recognize belong to me.

Kelly awoke to Roger's beeper going off. She rolled over and gently shook him awake.

"Roger wake up, you have to take you AZT." She said. Roger mumbled something incoherent and turned over. "Roger please don't make me be mean." She said shaking him again. Roger groaned and sat up.

"I'm up." He mumbled as he got out of bed. He pulled on his pants and walked out of the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. He quickly took his pills and got back into bed. Kelly kissed his forehead and turned around to go back to sleep.

"I love you." He said pulling her closer to him. She turned around to face him and kissed him.

"I love you too." She said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you ready to go home today?" He asked.

"God yes." She said laughing. "It's not like I don't love seeing everyone but I am a New York girl at heart."

"Yeah, I'd rather be in New York too." He said kissing her again.

"Are you nervous about telling Lindsey today?" She asked.

"Actually she found out last night." He said stroking her hair.

"How?" she asked looking up at him.

"I was talking to Collins and she overheard. So I sat her down and we talked. I told her everything." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"So what did she say?" Kelly asked.

"You were right, she did understand." He said still looking at the ceiling.

"That's because I'm always right." She giggled.

"Shut up." He said kissing her.

"What time is it?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"About eight. Why?" He said.

"Just wondering. Is your mom making breakfast?" She said smiling.

"Yeah she was already working on it when I went down there. It should be ready in a little bit." He said.

"What time are we leaving?" She asked yawning.

"Around one. Why don't we go back to sleep for a little bit?" He said pulling her on top of him.

"Sounds good to me." She said kissing him before laying her head on his chest.

* * *

"Will someone go wake up Kelly and Roger?" Mrs. Davis asked setting the table. Collins got up to go get them.

"Collins you don't have to. I'll go get them." Billy said grinning evilly.

"William Joseph Davis so help me god if you do anything to your brother or Kelly I will hurt you." Mrs. Davis said with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry mom. I'm just going to wake them up." Billy said smirking.

"I mean it Billy. I brought you into this world and I will not hesitate to take you out of it." She called after him as he went up the stairs.

Billy quietly opened the door to Roger's room and smiled when he realized they were still sleeping. He quietly crept over to the bed with a can of shaving cream.

"Billy think real hard about what your about to do." Kelly said with her eyes still closed. Roger opened his eyes and saw Billy standing there with the shaving cream.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Roger said jumping out of bed and chasing Billy out of the room. They ran downstairs and into the living room, Roger tackled Billy and they started wrestling. Collins stood there quite amused , while Barb rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Mrs. Davis walked into the living room and saw red.

"Boys get up now." She yelled. Roger and Billy stood up looking like deer caught in headlights. Collins was in tears he was laughing so hard. "What the hell is going on?" Mrs. Davis said glaring at her sons.

"Billy was going to put shaving cream on me and Kelly." Roger said pointing at Billy.

"Mom would I really do something like that?" Billy said shoving Roger.

"That's enough." Mrs. Davis yelled. "Roger for the love of god go put on pants and a shirt." Roger's face turned red when he realized he was only in his boxers. He quickly ran out of the room. "And as for you Billy, you just be glad you don't live with me anymore." Mrs. Davis said walking out of the room. Billy laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing, you might not live with me but you do live with Barb." Mrs. Davis called from the dining room.

"Oh man, that was great." Collins said wiping his eyes.

"Shut up." Billy said pouting like a two year old causing Collins to laugh more.

* * *

Kelly started laughing when Roger walked back into his bedroom.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You and Billy." She said laughing. Roger shook his head and pulled on his pants and shirt.

"Come on we got to go downstairs breakfast is ready." He said.

"Ok." Kelly said as she climbed out of bed. When she pulled of her shirt Roger whistled.

"Ass." She said as she pulled her shirt on. Roger came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know you love me." He said kissing her neck.

"Sometimes I wonder." She said laughing. Kelly squealed as Roger started tickling her. Roger picked her up and put her on the bed and continued to tickle her.

"Now say you love me." He said as she squirmed.

"Can't…Breathe." She said laughing. There was a loud bang at the door that caused both of them to jump.

"Roger, the rules!" They heard his father call through the door. Kelly burst out laughing while Roger buried his head under a pillow.

"He's so embarrassing." Roger muttered under the pillow. Kelly laughed and pulled the pillow away from him.

"Let's go eat." She said kissing his cheek and pulling him up from the bed.

* * *

"You feeding an army mom?" Roger said as Kelly and him sat down at the table.

"I figured I'd send you home with some. Mark looks to skinny, are you feeding him?" Mrs. Davis said sitting down.

"Mom he's not a dog, he can feed himself." Roger said laughing as he put some potatoes on his plate.

"Well just keep an eye on him." She said.

"So are you excited about going home?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, it was great seeing everyone but I'm defiantly ready to get back to the city." Kelly said.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Lindsey said.

"Well school is almost out. Maybe you can spend some time this summer in the city with us." Roger said.

"That would be awesome!" Lindsey said excitedly. "Can I mom? Please?"

"We'll see." Mrs. Davis said laughing.

"Becca you're coming up next weekend right?" Kelly asked.

"Yep. Tony is going to see if he can get the weekend off and come too." Becca said taking a drink of her juice.

"Where was he yesterday?" Mr. Davis asked.

"He got called into work so he couldn't make it." She said.

"Well I hope he comes out with you next weekend I really want to meet him." Kelly said.

"So do I." Roger said.

"I swear to god Roger I will kill you if you do anything to embarrass me." Becca said shaking her head.

"Don't worry Becca, I'll keep him on his leash." Kelly said laughing. They sat there talking and laughing until Maureen came over.

"Hey guys." She said walking in the door.

"Hello Maureen. How are you?" Mrs. Davis asked getting up to hug her.

"I'm good. Just came over to get these guys. We should be heading out soon." Maureen said hugging her.

"You guys have to leave so soon?" Mrs. Davis asked sadly.

"Yeah. Joanne has to work tomorrow." Maureen said.

Roger got up and hugged his mother. "Don't worry mom, we'll come back soon. I promise. Maybe you can even come by our place sometime." He said.

"I just wish you could have stayed a little longer." Mrs. Davis said holding back tears.

"Mom their going to New York City not being banished to Siberia." Billy snorted. Mr. Davis promptly smacked the back of his head before getting up.

"Billy don't speak unless you have something intelligent to say." He said walking over to Roger.

"You know me and your mother just might take you up on that offer." He said hugging Roger.

"That would be awesome dad." Roger said smiling.

Mrs. Davis turned to Kelly and gave her a hug. "It was so good seeing you again." Mrs. Davis said hugging her tight. "I want you guys to call the minute you get home."

"We will I promise." Kelly said laughing. Becca came up and pulled Roger off to the side.

"I'll see you." She said hugging him. "I love you, but I swear to god if you hurt her again I'll kill you." She said looking up at him.

"Don't worry I won't." He said.

"Good." She said smiling as they walked back to the group.

Billy walked up to Kelly and lifted her off the ground. "You better be good little one." He said laughing.

"Billy! Let me go." She said laughing as he set her down. "And what are you talking about me being good? I'm always good." She said laughing.

"Now there's a lie if I've ever heard one." Barb said giving her a hug. "I'll come visit you in the city soon. We'll go shopping."

"You are not allowed to go shopping together. I'd be in the poor house." Billy said shaking his head.

"Now we have to use his credit card." Barb whispered to Kelly.

"You are so bad." Kelly said laughing.

Lindsey walked up to give Roger a hug. "You better come visit me in the city munchkin." He said giving her a big hug.

"If mom lets me." She said.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her. Just remember what we talked about last night, ok?" He said letting her go.

"I will don't worry." She said smiling. Finally Roger and Kelly were done saying goodbye to everyone. They put all their stuff in the car before hugging everyone goodbye again. Maureen, Joanne, Roger, and Kelly got in Joanne's car while Benny, Allison, Collins, and Mark go into Benny's. Soon enough they were on their way back to the center of the universe.

* * *

Roger, Kelly, Collins, and Mark walked into the loft later that night completely exhausted. Roger and Kelly collapsed onto the couch.

"I will never get into a car with Maureen again." Roger said closing his eyes. "I think I might need therapy."

"It wasn't that bad Roger." Kelly said resting her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"First she started singing every song that came on the radio. She did a very disturbing rendition of Baby Got Back." Roger said shuttering at the thought. "She didn't stop talking the entire ride back."

Mark and Collins started laughing. Roger glared at them.

"You'd be laughing if it was us." Mark said. Roger shook his head and got up.

"I'm going to bed. You coming?" He asked looking at Kelly.

"Roger I've told you, I just don't like you like that." Collins said. Mark and Kelly burst out laughing.

"I can't deal with you people right now." Roger said walking towards his bedroom.

"I'll be in soon." Kelly said.

"Ok." Roger said shutting the door.

"So was Mo really that bad?" Mark asked.

"No. I think Roger was just overly tired. You know how he gets." She said.

"Yeah I do." Mark said laughing. "I think I'm going to go to bed too. Goodnight." He said walking into his room.

"So did you have fun this weekend?" Kelly asked getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, though I do feel sorry for Mrs. Davis." He said laughing.

"Why?" She asked sitting down on the couch with a beer.

"Because she's had to deal with Roger and Billy for years." He said laughing.

"Oh you think this weekend was bad? You should have seen those two when we were younger." Kelly said laughing. "Fuck." Kelly muttered as she got up.

"What's the matter?" Collins asked.

"I forgot to call Roger's mom." She said picking up the phone and dialing. "Hey we just got back a little while ago." She said into the phone.

"Ok. You guys got home safely?" Mrs. Davis asked over the phone.

"Yep, we got home in one piece." Kelly said laughing.

"That's good. Can I talk to Roger?"

"He was kind of tired so he went to bed. I can wake him up if you want." Kelly said.

"No that's ok. Just have him call me tomorrow." Mrs. Davis said. "I'll let you go now, just remember to call me."

"We will. Bye." Kelly said.

"Bye dear." Mrs. Davis said hanging up.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed to." Kelly said going to give Collins a hug.

"Are you ever planning on using your apartment again?" Collins asked laughing.

"Shut up. I wasn't planning on sleeping up here when I rented it." Kelly said hitting his shoulder.

"Goodnight." Collins said laughing.

"Goodnight." She said walking towards the bedroom. She quietly put on one of Roger's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers before slipping into bed. She curled up next to Roger before falling asleep.

A/N: Well there's another chapter done. I hope you all liked it. I would like to thank Renthead621 and Moowitmi324 for being such loyal reviewers. You guys are awesome. Thanks again to everyone who has read so far. I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I post this one. Remember to review.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	23. One Minute Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Kelly walked into the loft to find Collins, Mark, and Roger sitting on the couch.

"What are you three up to?" she asked.

"Not much just sitting here waiting for you to get home." Roger said as he got up to kiss her.

"Did you call your mom?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah. She said that Lindsey is allowed to stay with us in July when she's done with cheerleading camp." He said.

"That's going to be fun." She said smiling. "I'm going to go change." She said pulling away and walking into his bedroom. Roger followed her in.

"Need any help?" He said smiling as he closed the door.

"I think I got it. I seemed to master the art of getting dressed on my own when I was four." She laughed as she put her tank top on.

"Aren't you the smartass." He said picking her up and setting her on the bed. "Everyone is going out tonight. You want to go." He asked leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. What time do they want to go out?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not till later, Joanne's not going to get home till late so Mo wanted us to wait." He said as he moved down to her neck. He leaned up and gently kissed her on her lips. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart breathless.

"Roger..." Kelly started to say when there was a knock on the door.

"Every fucking time." Roger muttered as he got up to open the door. "What?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Well someone's in a bad mood." Mark said rolling his eyes. "Maureen just called she said to meet her and Joanne at The Life at nine. I'm going over to Caitlin's for awhile. We'll meet you there. Ok?"

"Yeah ok." Roger said.

"Oh and Collins is went over to Benny's they'll meet us there later too." Mark said.

"Ok we'll see you later then." Roger said.

"Ok, see you later." Mark said turning and walking to the door. Roger shut the door and climber back onto the bed.

"So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" He asked leaning down and kissing her hard. Kelly moaned before pulling away.

"We need to talk." She said looking up at him. Roger rolled over onto his side propping himself up on his elbow and gently caressed her face.

"Your scared aren't you?" He asked softly.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just a lot's happened and things are different now." Kelly said.

"Are you scared of about me being positive." He asked not looking at her. Kelly reached up and turned his face so he was looking at her.

"Roger I want you to listen to me. I know that things are complicated because of that but that's not what I'm talking about. I understand that we have to be careful and we will." She said as she caressed his face. "What I'm talking about is that we've been through a lot and things are going to be different. I really love you Roger and I want this to work. I just want to make sure we're both ready." She said looking directly into his eyes.

"It's just if I hadn't fucked up then we wouldn't be in this mess." He said rolling over onto his back. Kelly sat up.

"Roger get up and look at me." She said. He sat up against the wall. Kelly gently placed her hand on face. "Stop blaming yourself for all that happened. I was there too. I did a lot of stupid things too."

"Yeah but you weren't the one that cheated." He said.

"No, I didn't. But I pushed you away. You were hurting and I pushed you right into April's arms." Kelly said with tears in her eyes.

"Kelly please tell me you don't think that." Roger said as he pulled her onto his lap.

"It's true Roger. You said it yourself, you couldn't mourn for Ellie because of me." She said.

"It still doesn't excuse what I did Kelly." Roger sighed. "We both made mistakes Kel, but I don't want us to define what we have now by what we did then." He said looking in her eyes. "Let's just try to make this work now instead of rehashing the past."

"Ok." She said quietly.

"I love you so much Kelly. I promise I won't hurt you like that again." He said pulling her close.

"I know you won't." Kelly said as she leaned into kiss him. It started off as a gentle kiss but it soon turned into a much more passionate kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" Roger asked pulling away from her.

"Yes." She said before kissing him again this time he didn't stop her. He gently laid her down and ran his hand up her shirt. Soon enough both their clothes lay in a pile on the floor. Roger reached over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Your sure your ready?" he asked one last time.

"Roger shut up and kiss me." She said pulling him down into a searing kiss.

* * *

When Roger woke up later that night he couldn't help but smile. Kelly was curled up next to him sleeping peacefully. He softly kissed her shoulder.

"Wake up." He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck.

"Hey." She said rolling over to face him. "We should probably get up and start getting ready." She said trying to get out of bed. Roger pulled her back into bed.

"I say we blow everyone off and stay in bed." He said kissing her.

"Roger we can't blow everyone off." She said struggling to get out of his grip. He rolled over on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"Why not?" he asked in between kisses.

"Because we said that we would meet them, we can't not show up." Kelly said.

"Believe me they won't miss us." He said looking down at her.

The door opened and in walked Collins. Roger jumped and pulled the covers over him and Kelly.

"Roger how could you? I thought we were had something special." Collins said completely serious.

Roger glared at him before throwing a pillow at him. "Get out!" He yelled. Collins laughed and left the room.

"I swear to god it's like they can sense it." Roger muttered getting out of bed and pulling on his boxers. Kelly laughed and put on her clothes.

"Why don't we stay at my apartment tonight? That way we won't have any interruptions." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning up to kiss him.

"That sounds like a great idea." He said. "But knowing them they'll still find away to harass us."

"Then we'll just threaten them to within an inch of there life." She said smiling. Collins started knocking on the door again.

"Come on you two put some pants on and let's go. You don't have time for another round." Collins said laughing. "Oh wait, I forgot you're a one minute man Roger."

"Go to hell Collins." Roger yelled as he grabbed his jeans and a t-shirt. Kelly had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh you think that's funny?"

"Maybe." She said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"That really makes me not want to leave." He muttered against her lips.

"Come on the faster we get there the faster we can come home." She said smiling seductively. Roger smiled and quickly put his pants and shirt on. In under a minute he was dressed and at the door.

"Come on." He said. Kelly shook her head and followed him out the door.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Renthead621 because she was getting sick of poor Roger being sexually frustrated. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed so far, you guys are truly amazing. Next chapter should be up later on tonight.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	24. Touchy Subjects

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Roger walked out of the bedroom glaring at Collins.

"Why are you such a bad mood? You just got laid man, you should be jumping for joy." The philosopher said laughing.

"Keep it up, see what happens." Roger said.

"What are you going to do? Brood me to death." Collins said laughing.

"Ok boys that's enough." Kelly said holding back her laughter. "Let's go." They all walked out the door and headed towards The Life Café. Roger wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist.

"Don't get too friendly there, we're in public." Collins said grinning.

"Collins I swear to god…" Roger started out saying but Kelly covered his mouth.

"Roger he's trying to get a rise out of you. If you ignore him then he'll stop." Kelly said.

"That's what you think." Collins said laughing as they walked into The Life. Mark, Caitlin, and Benny were already there.

"Hey guys. Benny where's Allison?" Kelly asked as she sat down.

"She wasn't feeling up to going out tonight but she wanted me to come. She sends her love." Benny said taking a sip of his beer.

"There's nothing wrong is there?" Kelly asked worried.

"No, she just doesn't feel like watching us get drunk all night and being the only one sober." Benny said laughing.

"Ok guys I want to introduce you to Caitlin." Mark said wrapping his arm around her. "Caitlin these are my best friends Roger, Kelly, and Collins. You already met Benny"

"It's nice to meet all of you. I've heard a lot about you." Caitlin said smiling. She was about 5'5" and she had red hair that came down to her shoulders.

"Don't believe half of it." Collins said laughing.

"It's only been good things." Caitlin said smiling.

"Oh then he's defiantly lying." Kelly laughed.

"So what do you do?" Collins asked.

"I graduated from Ohio State last year with a masters in History. And I'm at NYU to get my teaching degree." Caitlin said.

"Really? Collins is a philosophy professor at NYU." Kelly said.

"He is?" Caitlin said turning to Collins. "How do you like teaching there?"

"It depends on the kind of students I get. I love it when I get students who actually want to be in the class and learn. I hate it when I get all these idiots who are only there for what they think will be an easy A and don't want to work." He said.

"I can understand that." Caitlin said taking a sip of her beer.

"So why were you guys late getting here?" Mark asked. Collins burst out laughing while Roger glared at him. Collins didn't say anything but he pulled out his wallet and handed Mark $50. Mark smiled and looked at Kelly and Roger.

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Kelly said putting her face in her hands.

"You're both going to die." Roger said glaring.

"Sucks when it's your sex life people are betting on doesn't it Rog?" Mark said as he put the money in his wallet.

"Damn it I really thought I was going to win that time." Maureen said sitting down at the table.

"Hey Mo, where's Joanne?" Benny asked trying to shift the focus off of Kelly and Roger's sex life.

"She's just finishing up something at the office. She'll be here soon." Maureen said. Maureen turned to Mark and saw that his arm was around Caitlin. "Pookie who's this?"

Mark cringed at the nickname. "Mo this is Caitlin remember I told you we were dating."

"So this is Caitlin?" Maureen asked excitedly. "I was beginning to think that we would never meet you."

"Well here I am in the flesh." Caitlin said.

"So how did you and Mark meet?" Maureen asked.

"We bumped into each other at a bookstore and Mark asked me to lunch." Caitlin said leaning over and kissing Mark on the cheek.

"Aww aren't you two the cutest." Roger said laughing. Kelly smacked him in the chest. "Ow. What was that for?" He asked rubbing his chest.

"For being an ass." Kelly said laughing. "Now get up and come outside with me." She said getting up.

"What if I don't want to?" Roger asked.

"That's fine." She said. "But you'll be sleeping alone tonight." She whispered into his ear.

"You are an evil woman." Roger said getting up. He didn't hear Collins make the whipping sounds as he walked away.

* * *

"When's the next time you have to work?" Kelly asked leaning up against the wall.

"Tomorrow night." Roger said taking a drag of the cigarette and handing it to Kelly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "You're not really going to make me sleep at the loft all by myself." He asked pretending to pout. Kelly laughed and threw the butt of the cigarette on the ground.

"Well that depends on how you behave the rest of the night." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Roger moved forward and pressed Kelly up to the wall deepening the kiss. Roger picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were so involved in their kiss they didn't here the door open.

"Oh shit sorry." Caitlin said looking away and blushing. Roger was so startled he dropped Kelly.

"Ouch." Kelly groaned. Roger bent down to help her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. My ass is going to be bruised but I'll be fine." She said.

"I am so sorry. I wanted to have a cigarette and they said to come out here because you guys were smoking too." Caitlin said still blushing.

"It's fine. Guess that's what we get for making out in the alleyway." Kelly said trying to laugh off the awkwardness of the situation. Caitlin and Roger both laughed awkwardly.

"So um I guess we should be going back inside?" Caitlin said after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"You didn't even smoke your cigarette." Kelly said.

"Oh yeah. That's what I came out her for wasn't it." Caitlin said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Why don't you go back inside and we'll meet you in a few minutes." Kelly said turning to Roger.

"Ok." He said kissing her cheek and heading back inside.

"I'm really sorry about before." Kelly told Caitlin.

"It's ok." Caitlin said. "So how long have you known Mark?"

"He's lived next door to me since we were two." Kelly said smiling. "Actually me, Mark, Maureen, Roger, and Benny all grew up together in Scarsdale."

"Wow. You've all known each other for a really long time." Caitlin said taking a drag off her cigarette. "How long have you and Roger been together?"

"We started dating when we were 15 but we broke up a few years ago. I just moved back to the city two weeks ago." Kelly said.

"Oh." Caitlin said. "You two are really cute together though."

"Thanks." Kelly said laughing. "So how serious are you and Mark?"

"Well I think it's getting pretty serious." Caitlin said nervously. "He's a really great guy." She said smiling.

Kelly couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah he is."

"I guess we should head back inside now." Caitlin said putting out her cigarette. Kelly nodded and followed her back in. When they got back inside Joanne was there.

"Hey Jo." Kelly said sitting back down.

"Hey Kelly." Joanne said smiling. "You must be Caitlin, I'm Joanne." She said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Caitlin said shaking her hand.

"Ok now that Caitlin has been introduced to the group I say we let the drinking begin!" Collins said standing up and heading to the bar.

"It's ok if you want to run for the hills, we'd completely understand." Kelly said laughing. They stayed for an hour before they were kindly asked to leave. They decided to head back to the loft for a little while.

"So Benny are you excited about fatherhood?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah. I don't think it's really sunk in yet you know?" He said drinking his beer.

Kelly shifted uncomfortably in Roger's lap. Roger rubbed her arm and kissed her cheek.

"What are you guys hoping for?" Joanne asked.

Benny shot a quick glance towards the rest of the group. "A boy. We're hoping for a boy." He said quietly looking down at his beer.

"I think I'm going to go lay down. Night guys." Kelly said quietly before going into Roger's room.

"I think I am too. See you." Roger said following Kelly.

"What's wrong with them?" Joanne asked quietly after Roger shut his door.

Everyone looked around at each other. They rarely talked about Ellie so Joanne didn't know. Finally Collins spoke up.

"Roger and Kelly had a daughter." He said quietly. "She died when she was nine months old."

"I didn't know." Joanne said looking at the floor.

"It's not your fault Jo. It was before your time. We never mentioned it so you had no way of knowing." Mark said. "It just brings up a lot of painful memories so we try not to talk about it."

"That's why you want a boy isn't it." Joanne said looking at Benny.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "Me and Allison were talking about it when we first found out. We just don't want to bring up any more painful memories for them."

The rest of the group nodded. They sat there for a little while longer before Maureen and Joanne decided to call it a night, soon after they left Mark walked Caitlin home.

"I feel so bad for them." Benny said.

"So do I." Collins said taking a sip of his beer.

"Allison was afraid to tell them when we found out." Benny said looking at Collins. "She didn't want to make them remember."

"There always going to remember her. And your baby will bring back a lot of memories for them but we'll also make new memories." Collins said.

"I know. I just don't want to put them through more then they've already been through." Benny said leaning back on the couch. "All that shit before destroyed them. I almost feel guilty that Allison and I are having a baby."

"But it's different this time. They were young then and they didn't know how to deal with it. You shouldn't feel guilty for bringing a life into this world." Collins said.

"I know I shouldn't." Benny said shaking his head. "But I still do."

Collins looked at Benny sadly. "They'll both love that baby no matter if it's a boy or a girl, you know that."

"I know, I just think it would be easier if it was a boy. That way it wouldn't remind them of Ellie as much." Benny said getting up and going to the kitchen.

"All you should be worrying about is having a healthy baby. Kelly and Roger will be fine with whatever happens. They just need a little time to adjust and work everything out. They never did that before and she's only been back two weeks, I doubt they've really talked about it." Collins said.

"I thought Mark said they talked about it?" Benny said sitting in one of the arm chairs. "Didn't they go to Ellie's grave?"

"Yeah but I don't think they've really discussed it. They've talked about some of it but they really need to talk about all of it. I mean really talk about it."

Benny nodded. "I should be heading back home. I'll talk to you later, ok?" Benny said standing up.

"Yeah man." Collins said hugging him. Benny headed out the door while Collins headed off to his room.

A/N: That's chapter 24 I hope you liked it. I just want to thank Renthead621 and Moowitmi324 for being such avid reviewers. I love hearing what you guys think. I'm about to start the next chapter so expect that soon.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	25. Cutting Room Floor Of Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters that you don't recognize belong to me.

Kelly and Roger lay in bed, neither one of them could fall asleep. Finally Roger rolled over and wrapped his arm around Kelly.

"Can't sleep?" He asked quietly.

"No." Kelly said curling up next to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked gently as he stroked her hair.

"No." She whispered.

"Kelly if something is wrong I want you to tell me." He said.

"Benny said that they wanted a boy." She said. "Do you think it's because of Ellie?"

"Maybe." Was all he could think to say.

"It never stops hurting." She said.

"No it doesn't ." He said pulling her closer to him. "But it gets a little easier."

"When I was in LA, I would see little girls who were about the same age as her and wonder what she would look like now." Kelly said. Roger's heart broke when he heard the sadness in her voice.

"I wonder about that too sometimes. He said. They fell back into a silence.

"What do you think would have happened to us?" Kelly asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking down at her.

"If she hadn't died." She said. Roger sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Sit up." He said. Kelly sat up and Roger pulled her into his lap.

"Don't think like that Kelly." He said stroking her hair.

"You never wonder?" She asked looking into his emerald eyes.

"I used to but I realized that would only make me crazy. I could sit there all day and think about what could have been but at the end of the day it didn't change anything. Reality was still reality." He said with tears in his eyes. Kelly sat there quietly with her head against his chest.

"It's not fair." She whispered as she began to cry. Roger held her tighter and began to rub her back.

"Your right it's not fair." He whispered still rubbing her back. "If I could change it I would, you know I would." He said crying harder. Kelly eventually cried herself to sleep. Roger laid back down and tried to fall asleep too. After an hour Roger quietly slipped out of bed. He tried playing his fender for awhile, but nothing sounded right. He looked over at the corner and saw the projector. He quietly got up and went into Mark's room. Mark wasn't in his bed though. 'Must have spent the night at Caitlin's.' He thought. He went over to the Mark's bed and reached under it. He pulled out a crate with about twenty or so reels. They were all of either Ellie or when Kelly was pregnant with her. He had stumbled upon them one day when Mimi was cleaning the loft. Instead of putting things away like he was supposed to he just shoved things under Mark's bed. Roger carried the crate out into the living room. He picked up the reel that said 'Nine Months of Hell.' Roger couldn't help but laugh at that. When Kelly was pregnant she became a raging bitch on crack, she would flip over the smallest thing. He put the film in and turned the sound down low. He smiled when Kelly came on screen.

"_So Kelly, how does the seventh month of pregnancy feel?" Mark asked off screen._

"_Oh it feels fantastic Mark." Kelly said rolling her eyes. "I way more than an elephant, I haven't seen my ankles in months, though I am told they are swollen, and junior here likes to play soccer with my bladder and boxes with my ribcage."_

"_Damn, I wish I could experience the joys of bearing children." Mark said sarcastically off screen._

"_Cohen, I wouldn't advise pissing her off." Roger said coming on screen and sitting down next to Kelly. "Because if she kills you she can just blame it on the hormones." He said laughing as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Point taken." Mark said laughing. "So what are you guys hoping for?"_

"_I want a girl." Roger said smiling._

"_God help that little girl when she starts dating." Mark said laughing. "What about you Kelly?"_

"_Girl." She said smiling up at Roger. He leaned down and kissed her gently. _

"_That's enough you two. That's what got you into this situation in the first place." Mark laughed._

"_Shut up Mark." Kelly said as she tried to get off the couch. But failed miserably._

"_Need help?" Roger asked._

"_Yeah." Kelly sighed._

"_Don't worry baby, you only have two more months." He said smiling as he pulled her up. Kelly smiled and kissed him._

"_I'm going to go lay down. Love you." She said turning to go into their bedroom. Roger wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck._

"_I love you too. Both of you." He said rubbing her belly. Kelly smiled at him._

"_We both love you too." She said kissing him one last time before going into the bedroom._

"_You're really excited about this aren't you?" Mark asked setting down the camera. But it kept filming._

"_Yeah, I mean I know this was unexpected. But I'm so excited. I'm going to be a dad." Roger said smiling._

"_I think you'll make a great dad." Mark said smiling. _

"_Thanks." Roger said. "But I am really nervous. I mean I want her to have the world."_

"_You're sure that it's a girl?" Mark said laughing._

"_I would bet my fender on it." Roger said laughing. _

"_Damn. I guess that means I can finally let Maureen buy the entire baby department in pink now." Mark laughed._

"_Mo seems really excited doesn't she?" Roger said._

"_Seems? Roger she's ecstatic. I've been to every baby store in New York City." Mark said laughing._

"_Oh that reminds me, look what I bought." Roger said getting up and going to the storage closet. He pulled out a bag and handed it to Mark. Mark pulled out a pink baby undershirt that said 'Daddy's Princess'._

"_Oh Roger I love it but I don't think it will fit me." Mark said laughing._

"_It's for the baby dumb ass." Roger said as he snatched it back._

"_You really shouldn't buy gender specific things until after the baby is born." Mark said._

"_It's a girl. I know it." Roger said._

"_I'm going to laugh when it's a boy." Mark said. "How are you so sure it's a girl?"_

"_I can't explain it. It's just this feeling I have." Roger said putting the bag away. _

The reel ended there. Roger got up and changed the reels. He put in the reel that said 'Ellie's birth'

"_Ok Mo, tell everyone at home what you are doing?" Mark said off camera._

"_Sitting in the loft bored out of my mind." Maureen said laughing. Kelly walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Thirty seconds later they heard her yell. Maureen ran into the bathroom and found Kelly crouched on the ground with a puddle at her feet._

"_Oh my god!" Maureen yelled. "Go wake up Roger now!" she yelled at Mark._

"_Roger wake up. Kelly's water broke." Mark yelled. In a flash Roger was out of bed, dressed and in the living room._

"_Are you ok baby?" He asked kneeling in front of her. Kelly nodded and took a deep breathe._

"_Mark go get Kelly's suitcase." Maureen said completely calm. "Ok Roger let's get Kelly up so we can get going."_

"_Ok." Roger said helping Kelly to her feet as soon as she stood up she had a contraction and doubled over in pain._

"_Kelly," Roger yelled as her tried to steady her. In a minute the contraction passed._

"_She'll be fine Roger." Maureen said soothingly. "Hurry up Mark!" She yelled. Mark quickly returned with her suitcase and they headed out the door._

_The screen faded briefly to black before showing a waiting room. The camera panned around the waiting room. Benny, Collins, Billy, and Mr. Davis were sitting in one corner while Mrs. Davis, Becca, Maureen, Allison, and Lindsey were in the other. Roger came bursting through the door with the biggest smile in the world on his face. Everyone crowded around him._

"_Well?" Mrs. Davis asked impatiently._

"_She's beautiful." He said with tears in his eyes. Mrs. Davis threw her arms around her son and started to cry. Everyone else all hugged him too._

"_You guys want to go see her?" Roger asked wiping his eyes. Everyone nodded and followed him down the hallway. As they were walking towards Kelly's room a nurse stopped them._

"_I'm sorry but only immediate family is allowed back here." She said._

"_Everyone here is immediate family." Mrs. Davis said pushing past her._

"_Go Mama Davis!!" Benny said laughing as they walked into Kelly's hospital room. Roger walked over to Kelly's bed and sat down wrapping his arm around her._

"_You guys want to meet her?" Kelly asked looking up from the pink bundle in her arms. Everyone crowded around the bed. "Everyone I would like you to meet Elizabeth Bianca Davis." Kelly said smiling up at everyone._

"_Bianca?" Mrs. Davis asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Yeah, after my mom." Kelly said as tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_Close on Roger, Kelly and baby Ellie." Mark said zooming in on them._

"_Ellie?" Roger asked._

"_I don't know I was just seeing how it sounded." Mark said shrugging._

"_I like it." Roger said smiling and turning to Kelly. "What do you think?_

"_I love it." She said looking down at her baby girl. "Hi Ellie. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. You're a really lucky girl, you have so many people that are going to love you and look after you." _

The reel ended. Roger sat on the couch sobbing, he couldn't stop.

"Can you believe how long ago that was?" Roger turned around to see Kelly standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said looking at the ground trying to hide his tears.

"You didn't wake me up. I woke up on my own." She said sitting down next to him. "Where did you find those?" She asked pointing to the reels.

"Mark keeps them under his bed. I guess he figures if he keeps them there he won't hurt anyone's feelings." He said quietly.

"Can we watch another one?" Kelly asked.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked. Kelly nodded. "Ok then." He said getting up and changing reels. He put in the reel that said 'Ellie's one month'. Roger sat back down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Kelly. They sat the rest of the night on the couch watching the reels. In away it was like they were finally getting closure.

A/N: Another chapter done. I hope you all liked it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You are amazing. The next chapter should be up tonight. Remember to review!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	26. The Picture And The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't recognize belong to me.

When Mark walked into the loft early the next morning it was still dark out. He smiled when he saw Kelly and Roger curled up on the couch together. His eyes wandered to the coffee table and saw the reels. Mark stopped dead in his tracks. Roger shifted on the couch and opened his eyes.

"Hey man." Roger said sleepily while he untangled himself from Kelly. Mark just stood there.

"Next time you spend the night at Caitlin's can you at least call?" Roger said ginning, and then he noticed the look on Mark's face. "Are you ok?"

"Where did you find those?" He asked pointing at the table. Of course he already knew where he found them.

"I um well." Roger stammered. He sighed. "Do you remember when Mimi made us clean the entire loft that one time? I mean really clean it?" Mark nodded. "Well instead of putting the things away like she wanted me to I just shoved them under your bed. And when I was putting them there I found those." Roger said pointing to the table. "I shouldn't have been going through your stuff. Sorry."

"I'm not mad I just thought you wouldn't want those around and I couldn't rid of them so I decided to just put them there." Mark said.

"I guess I kind of didn't want to see them at first, but ever since I found them I watch them every once in awhile." Roger said. Kelly stirred on the couch and started to wake up.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily sitting up on the couch.

"About six." Mark said. Kelly nodded. She looked at Mark, at first she had a confused look on her face but it soon turned into a smile.

"Mark are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?" She asked grinning. Roger started laughing while Mark's face turned red.

"I fell asleep on Caitlin's couch." He mumbled walking towards his room.

"Oh is that what their calling it now?" She laughed as Mark shut the door. Roger came over and sat down next to her. "Hey." She said kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey yourself." He said wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "We should probably go back to bed."

"Yeah we should." She said standing up. "We should probably put those away." She said pointing to the reels.

"Yeah." He said as he put them in the crate. "I'm going to put these in my closet." He said picking up the crate. Kelly nodded and followed him into the bedroom. Roger put the crate in the bottom of the closet before climbing into bed with Kelly.

"I got a question for you." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"And I got an answer." She giggled as she turned to face him.

"Why don't you move back in here?" He asked.

"Because I signed a six month lease." She said. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Like Benny would make you stay down there. Kelly you only go down there to get clean clothes and sometimes you develop your film down there." Roger said smiling. "Think about all the money you could save if you stayed here."

"Oh so this is all about saving me money?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes. And the fact that I like waking up with you next to me every morning." He said kissing her.

"Don't you think we're rushing things a little? I mean we've only been together for a little over a week." She said.

"Kelly it's not like we just started dating. I mean yes we just started again but we were together for a really long time before." He said.

"Just give me a little time Roger." She said looking away from him. "Sorry." She whispered.

"I was just asking. If you're not ready that's fine, you have nothing to be sorry for." Roger said rolling on top of her. "I love you." He said caressing her cheek.

"I love you too." She said smiling. He leaned down and kissed her gently before laying down next to her. "We should go see Allison today." She said yawning.

Roger wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "If that's what you want. We can stop by later, but right now all I want to do is go to bed." He said yawning. Kelly nodded and snuggled closer to him, they were asleep in minutes.

* * *

Roger was in the kitchen when Mark walked out of his bedroom. Mark's jaw dropped when he saw what Roger was doing.

"Um Roger what the hell are you doing?" Mark asked stunned.

"Making Kelly breakfast in bed. Why?" Roger said as he wandered around the kitchen.

"Because you can barely make Ramen noodles." Mark said. Roger rolled his eyes.

"I'm making pancakes and eggs. It doesn't take a genius to do that Mark." Roger said annoyed as he put the eggs on the plate.

"No but once again Roger you can't make Ramen noodles." Mark said laughing.

"Shut up." Roger said as he walked into the bedroom. He set the plate down on his nightstand and crawled into bed.

"Baby wake up." He said kissing her cheek. Kelly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning." She said sitting up. Roger sat up and handed her the plate of food.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I made you breakfast in bed." He said smiling.

"You don't know how to cook." She said laughing. Roger rolled his eyes.

"It's pancakes and eggs, I can do that." He said. Kelly smiled and picked up the fork and began to eat.

"This is really good!" She said as she swallowed a bite of her eggs. She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said smiling. "So what time do you want to head over to Benny and Allison's?"

"What time is it now?" she asked.

"About 10:30." He said looking over at his alarm clock.

"How about noon?" She asked getting out of bed and rummaging through the pile of her clothes that were on his floor. "I think I need to get clean clothes out of my apartment." She said standing up.

"You wouldn't have that problem if you moved back up here." He said wrapping his hands around her waste.

"Just let me think about it for a little bit." She said leaning up and kissing him.

"Ok." He said as he released her. "I'm going to go call Allison while you go get ready, ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit" she said leaning up to kiss him one last time. As she walked away he smacked her ass. She turned around and glared at him.

"You're in trouble for that." She said before walking out the door.

* * *

Kelly was walking out of the bathroom in a towel when Roger walked into her apartment.

"My favorite sight in the world." He said grinning as he walked over to her. He picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"Roger it's 11:30 we have to leave soon." She said as he kissed her neck.

"I talked to Allison she said that she can't meet us until one. So we have sometime." He said grinning as his hand traveled up her leg.

The phone started to ring.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Roger groaned. Kelly laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let the machine get it." She said pulling him down into a searing kiss.

"Kelly this is Mary from the office, you need to call us back as soon as you get this." A voice came over the answering machine.

Kelly pulled away from Roger. "I should call them back." Roger groaned and sat up. Kelly walked over to the phone.

"Hey it's Kelly." She said into the phone. Roger heard Kelly talk excitedly into the phone. Fifteen minutes later she came back to the couch.

"I have to stop by the office after we go see Benny and Allison." She said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"They just said that they have some really great news for me and that they wanted to tell me in person." She said smiling.

"I take it its good news then." He asked laughing.

"They sounded really excited so that's what I'm assuming." She said standing up. Roger quickly pulled her back down.

"And where do you think your going?" he asked smiling.

"To get dressed. I have to stop at the gallery before we go to Benny and Allison's." She said getting back up.

"I think god hates me." Roger said crossing his arms. Kelly laughed and leaned down and kissed him.

"But I love you." She said before walking into her bedroom.

"Want some company." He said loud enough for her to hear him.

"Roger the point is to get dressed, we both know that wouldn't happen if you were in here with me." She said sticking her head out the door. She shut the door again. Roger got up and looked around the apartment. He never really looked at what was in it. Kelly really only came down for clothes and the times they were down in her apartment Roger's mind was elsewhere. She had photos everywhere. A lot of them were from when they first moved to the city. He took down one of the photo albums and sat down on the couch. He started flipping through the pages, one photo made him stop in his tracks. It was of him performing, he knew exactly where it was taken. It was taken two years ago when he first started performing again, when Mimi was still around. Kelly walked out of the bedroom and sat down next to him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked peering over his shoulder.

"Where did you get this?" he asked holding up the picture. Kelly looked down at the floor.

"I took it." She said barely above a whisper.

"You took it? That would mean that you came back here. Why didn't you come see us then?" He said standing up.

"Roger sit down let me explain." Kelly said trying to get him to calm down.

"Go on explain." He said angrily.

"I was back here on assignment. I went out to a bar with a coworker and you were there." She said with tears in her eyes. "I was going to go talk to you but them I saw you get off stage and you were with this girl, I'm assuming it was Mimi. I figured that you moved on and that I would just complicate your life more. So I left." She said crying. Roger stood there stunned. He was so angry. He turned and walked towards the door. "Roger where are you going?"

"I just need to think for awhile." He said as he closed the door.

* * *

Roger sat alone in a booth drinking a beer at The Life. He felt bad for walking out on Kelly like that but he needed time to clear his head. If he had have stayed he knew he would have ended up saying something he regretted. He couldn't get the look on her face when he walked out the door out of his mind. She looked so sad and heartbroken.

"This seat taken?" a familiar voice asked. Roger looked up and saw Joanne standing there.

"Be my guest." He said trying to smile.

"So are you going to pretend like everything is alright or are you going to tell me what has you so upset?" She said sitting down.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Roger I've known you for three years, I can tell when something is bothering you. What is it? Did something happen with Kelly?" She asked. Roger sighed and looked down at the table.

"I was looking through some of her pictures and found one of me performing." He said.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"It was taken two years ago." He said.

"But I thought that Kelly left four…oh." She said when she understood what happened. "And you're upset about that?"

"Yeah. She didn't make any effort to contact us then. She could have but she didn't." He said feeling the anger start to rise.

"Did you at least let her explain?" Joanne asked.

"She said that she saw me with Mimi and that we looked happy and she didn't want to make my life complicated." He said.

"Was she wrong?" Joanne asked.

"What do you mean?" Roger said finally looking up at her.

"Think about it Roger. That would have been right after Mimi almost died and you two were trying to fix your relationship. What would have happened had Kelly come back then?" Joanne said. Roger thought about what Joanne had just said.

"I don't know." He said taking a sip of his beer. "But what made now so different? I could have still been with Mimi."

"I think that Kelly finally realized that she needed to come back and accept the past. She didn't come back here to be in a relationship with you Roger. That was just something that happened." Joanne said placing her hand over his. "You can't be mad at her for getting scared and running."

"Because I've done the exact same thing." Roger said quietly.

"Did you guys yell at each other?" she asked.

"I got pissed and walked out. She was crying when I left." Roger said ashamed.

"Go back and talked to her." Joanne said squeezing his hand. Roger nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Jo." He said leaning down and giving her a hug.

"Anytime. Now go fix things with your girlfriend." She said smiling.

* * *

Roger went to open Kelly's door but it was locked.

"Fuck." He cursed softly. He knocked on the door. "Kelly it's me please open the door." The door opened and Kelly stood there. Her face was still moist with tears.

"Kelly I'm sorry about before. Can we talk?" Roger said pleadingly.

"I just want to be alone right now." She said as a fresh batch of tears glistened in her eyes.

"That's too bad because were going to talk." Roger said pushing past her. "Listen I shouldn't have acted like that before but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"Like you understood me?" She asked.

"I was upset ok? I don't understand why it was so hard for you just to come up to us and say hi. Or maybe a phone call even." He yelled.

"You were happy Roger! I didn't want to be the cause of more hurt for you." Kelly yelled back at him.

"You didn't know that I was happy." He yelled.

"Yes I did. I could see it in your eyes when you sang that song for her. You were happy Roger." She yelled as more tears came down her face. "I saw you with her after you came off stage. I could see it Roger." She said breaking down.

"I just wanted to know that you were ok." He said lowering his voice. "Four years. Not a word for four years. Do you know how often I thought about you? Wondered where you were and if you were ok?" He said with tears in his eyes. "I loved Mimi and your right I was happy with her. But I never could stop thinking about where you were and what happened to you." He said.

"I wasn't ready to face you guys again." She said trying to calm down.

"What made you ready now? It wasn't just that you got a job transfer what really made you come back?" He asked angrily.

"You want to know why I came back now?" Kelly yelled. "Six months ago I found a lump in my breast. I had to get a biopsy done. And I realized that I didn't want to die without making amends with you." She exploded. Roger stumbled back into the wall like someone had just hit him.

"Are you…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"No it came back negative. But it scared me. It's the same thing that killed my mother Roger." She said crying.

"Kelly..." He started to say.

"Get out." She said quietly.

"Just talk to me." He begged.

"I can't be in the same room with you right now Roger." She said. "Just leave me alone for awhile."

"Ok." He said defeated as the tears poured down his cheeks. As he shut her door he could hear her break down sobbing again.

A/N: Please don't kill me! I had to do it. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys rock. Renthead621- Sorry, please don't hurt me. Next chapter will be up tomorrow night I promise.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	27. Leaving Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all character that you don't recognize belong to me.

A week had passed since Roger and Kelly's argument. Neither one could face each other. Maureen had decided to take Kelly out to lunch to cheer her up.

"Kelly I'm here." She said as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey Mo." Kelly said walking out of her bedroom. Maureen looked at her, she had her hair pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and sweats.

"Kelly, I told you to be ready when I got here." Maureen said.

"I am ready." Kelly said.

"You are not leaving this house until you go change and run a brush through your hair." Maureen said putting her hands on her hips.

"Listen Mo, I've had a shitty couple of days. Can we please just go?" Kelly said pleadingly.

"Can you at least change into a pair of jeans? Those make you look frumpy." Maureen said sitting down.

"Fine." Kelly sighed heading back towards her bedroom. Maureen picked up a box that was sitting on the table. There were a bunch of pictures of Roger and Kelly. Maureen looked sadly at the pictures. Kelly came back out in a pair of jeans and a pink blouse.

"Was that really that hard?" Maureen asked standing up.

"Come on let's get this over with. I need to develop pictures." Kelly said gabbing her purse.

They walked into a small diner right around the corner from The Life. Allison was waiting for them at a table in the back.

"Hey Kelly." She said pulling her into a tight hug. "How are you doing?"

"Been better." She said sadly as she sat down.

"Sweetie what happened?" Allison asked wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Kelly told her what had happened the previous week.

"You two really need to talk Kelly. I understand how you feel but I can also understand how Roger is feeling." Maureen said squeezing her hand.

"I tried. After I threw him out I went to go apologize but he either wasn't home or had Mark tell me he was sleeping." Kelly said trying not to cry.

"Well Benny and I wanted everyone to come over tonight. Maybe you should try talking to him then." Allison said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. What if we end up fighting? I don't want to ruin everyone else's night." Kelly said.

"That's not gong to happen. Your coming and that's the end of this discussion." Allison said sternly. Kelly nodded and they quickly ate their meal before heading back to Kelly's apartment. Maureen and Allison tried for two hours to cheer her up just a little bit. They failed miserably.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate all that you're trying to do but I really need to get some stuff done for work." She said getting up and walking over to her dining room table.

"Ok sweetie. We'll see you tonight. Remember it's kind of like a cocktail party so dress up." Allison said as she kissed her cheek and left. Maureen stayed for a few more minutes.

"I'll see you later Mo." Kelly said looking up from the papers she was holding.

"Ok." Maureen said, she was about to walk out the door when the phone rang.

"Kelly it's Jimmy. What's this I hear about you turning down the U2 tour?" Jimmy's voice came over the answer machine. "Kelly you have the chance of a lifetime, U2 is one of the biggest bands in the world. Why the hell would you turn it down?" Jimmy sighed. "Call me back." He said before hanging up. Maureen looked over at Kelly.

"What's he talking about?" She asked.

Kelly looked down at the floor. "Rolling Stones Magazine is sending a photographer on tour with them for a month, they offered it to me." She said looking back at Maureen.

"Why didn't you take it?" Maureen asked.

"Because if I stay I might be able to work things out with Roger. That could never happen if I leave." Kelly said crying. Maureen ran up to her and threw her arms around her.

"Honey it's only for a month. Why would you think you couldn't work things out?" she asked stroking her hair.

"Look what happened last time. Kelly said sobbing.

"That was different sweetie." Maureen said as she led her to the couch. "That was under very different circumstances."

"We were fighting and I left." Kelly said crying harder.

"Are you planning on running again?" Maureen asked.

"No." Kelly said wiping her eyes.

"See that's what makes things different." Maureen said. "Kelly you have an amazing opportunity you shouldn't turn that down." Maureen said hugging her tight.

"Do you think I've ruined things with Roger?" Kelly said looking up at Maureen. Her eyes were swollen and puffy. It nearly drove Maureen to tears.

"You had a fight Kelly. Everyone fights. You two just have to talk things out." She said.

"But he won't talk to me." Kelly said crying again.

"Roger is upset. He's no the most clear thinking person when he's upset." Maureen said. "At Benny and Allison's you should try talking to him again." Kelly nodded. "Are you going to be ok if I leave?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah." Kelly said wiping her eyes.

"Ok. Do you want me and Pookie to swing by later and pick you up?" Maureen asked.

"No. I'll meet you guys there." Kelly said.

"Ok. I'll see you later then." Maureen said hugging her one last time before leaving.

* * *

Kelly was walking out of her apartment to go over to Benny's when she ran into Roger in the hallway.

"Roger can we talk?" she asked hopefully.

"I need to go get ready. Can this wait?" He said a little harsher then he meant to. Kelly looked to the ground so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you at Benny's." She said quickly. She practically ran down the stairs. Roger thought about going after her but decided to go up to the loft. Twenty minutes later he was standing outside Benny and Allison's. He took a deep breathe and knocked.

"Hey man." Benny said smiling. "Come on in." He said moving aside. Roger saw Kelly standing there talking with Allison. She looked so beautiful, he thought. She had on a green low cut dress that flattered her figure perfectly. Five minutes later everyone else arrived. Roger sat across from Kelly as they ate. He wanted to forgive her but every time she tried talking to him he started getting angry again. He still couldn't understand why she couldn't have at least called. Later on after they were done eating Kelly approached him.

"Roger can we talk?" She asked.

"Not the time or the place Kelly." He said walking away from her. Kelly wiped away a tear and grabbed her jacket.

"I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys." She said as she practically ran out the door. Maureen glared at Roger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him.

"Mind your own damn business Mo." Roger yelled back. Collins and Mark had both stepped between them.

"Guys stop it." Mark said holding Maureen back from lunging at Roger.

"Do you know what she's giving up for you?" She screamed.

"Oh , what is she giving up for me." Roger asked, yelling right back.

"She fucking turned down an offer from Rolling Stones Magazine to go on tour with U2 because she didn't want to leave you!" She yelled. The whole room went silent after that. "Benny, Allison I'm sorry about that. I think I should go." She said storming out. Joanne rushed out after her. Everyone looked at Roger, without a word he turned and walked out the door. The silence lasted a few minutes before Benny finally spoke.

"Where do you think he went?" He asked.

"If he's smart he went to go talk to Kelly." Mark said.

"I swear to God on everything I love, he better be." Collins said angrily.

Roger didn't even bother knocking on Kelly's door. He breathed a sigh of relif when it opened. Kelly jumped when the door opened.

"Can we please talk?" He asked standing by the door.

"You only want to talk when you want to." She said wiping her eyes.

"Can we please just talk without fighting?" He begged.

"Fine." She said sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Was Maureen right about you turning down the Rolling Stones offer?" He asked sitting on the table in front of her.

"Yes." She said not looking at him.

"Was it because of me?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered as she looked up at him.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because you are more important to me than some job offer." She said as the tears streamed down her face. Roger got up and sat down next to her. He reached out and gently wiped her tears away. He lifted her face up and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry." He said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry too." She said through her tears. Roger wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Kelly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Roger could feel her hot tears on his neck.

"Shh. It's going to be ok." He whispered as he rubbed her lower back. "Please don't cry."

After a few minutes Kelly was able to calm herself down. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Kelly nodded and kissed the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"So am I." She said as she leaned forward to kiss him. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Let's just forget about it. It's in the past. I just want to think about here and now." Roger said as he leaned forward and kissed her gently. It started out as a gentle sweet kiss. But soon the emotions that had been building all week slowly started to pour out of them. Roger's hands went to the back of Kelly's dress and slowly undid the zipper. He pulled her dress off and threw it on the floor. Kelly pushed him down and started to unbutton he shirt. She quickly got it off and threw it. Roger's lips moved to he neck.

"Roger…" She moaned as he kissed his way down her neck. "Bedroom." It came out as a whisper. Roger stopped kissing her neck and looked at her for a moment before nodding and pulling her into a fierce kiss. He stood up with her in his arms, never breaking the kiss, and stumbled into the bedroom before kicking the door shut.

* * *

Kelly's head rested on Roger's bare chest. Roger laid there running his fingers through her hair.

"Kelly." Roger said. Kelly lifted her head up and looked at him.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"I think you should take that job." He said.

"I really want to Roger. But I'd be gone for a month." She said.

"I know. I'm not exactly thrilled about that but you are an amazing photographer Kelly and it's U2. You can't pass that up." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come with me." She said.

"I can't just come with you. I have a job and I have bills I need to pay." He said wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"The magazine will pay for me to have an assistant. You can do that." She said smiling hopefully.

"I wouldn't know what the hell I was doing." He said laughing.

"All you have to do is make sure I had enough film and stuff like that. It's simple." She said kissing his neck.

"Wouldn't Mark make a better assistant? Since he knows about cameras and stuff." Roger said.

"But I don't want Mark." She mumbled against his neck. "There are definante advantages to having you with me instead of Mark." She said as her hands slipped under the covers. Roger rolled over on her.

"You are so bad." He said kissing her.

"I know." She said smiling when he pulled away. "That's why you love me." She said wrapping her arms around him. "So will you come with me?" She said running her hands up and down his chest.

"When you ask like that, how am I supposed to say no?" He asked kissing her neck.

"That's the point." She giggled as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

A/N: Renthead621-Are you happy now? Moowitmi324-You can get up and stop begging now. I hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter. I am about to sart on the next one, that will be up sometime tomorrow though. Remember to review. They rock my world.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	28. Tramps Like Us, Baby We Were Born To Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. All characters that you recognize belong to Jonathon Larson and all characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Kelly sat on her bedroom floor putting clothes into two oversized duffle bags. She was becoming quite frustrated trying to figure out what she would need. She picked up a pair of shoes and threw them at the wall.

"You show those shoes whose boss." Kelly turned around and saw Roger leaning against the doorframe.

"They were mocking me." She pouted. Roger laughed and walked over to her bending down and kissing her on her cheek.

"I'm sure they were baby." He said sitting down behind her. "Kelly we'll only be gone for a month. You're packing like we're going to be gone for years." He said wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I just want to make sure I'll have everything I need." She said leaning back.

"All you need are some shirts, some pants, some sexy underwear," he said grinning down at her. Kelly elbowed him in his stomach.

"Shut up." She said standing up. She walked over to the dresser and started pulling out shirts. Roger got up and walked over to the other dresser to help. He smiled when he realized what drawer it was. He reached in and pulled something out and hid it behind his back.

"Kelly?" Roger asked grinning as he turned around. Kelly turned around to face him.

"What?" She asked.

"What are these?" He said smiling as held a pair of pink lace panties in the air.

"Give those back Roger." Kelly said jumping for them but the height difference made it impossible for her to reach.

"Now why would I want to do that? I really like these." He said smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't know Roger I don't really think pink goes with your skin tone." Roger and Kelly turned to find Collins standing in the doorway laughing. Roger threw the underwear down and shot Collins a dirty look.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Roger asked.

"But then I wouldn't be here for moments like this." Collins laughed.

"So what brings you by Collins?" Kelly asked as they walked into the living room.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that there will be a celebration at The Life in one hour." Collins said laughing.

"What are we celebrating?" Kelly asked.

"We are having a going away party for you and Roger since you are leaving tomorrow." He said.

"Aww aren't you guys just the sweetest." Kelly said hugging Collins. "But we can't be out all night. We have to be at the airport and 9 am."

"I promise to have you home at a semi reasonable hour." He said laughing.

"Semi?" She asked laughing.

"Well you know how things go sometimes." He laughed. "I have to go but I'll see you soon." He said hugging her goodbye.

When Kelly walked into the bedroom she saw Roger lying on the bed. She walked over and sat next to him.

"And what do you think your doing?" she asked.

"All this packing has made me so tired." He said smirking with his eyes closed. "Lay down with me." He said opening his eyes.

"We got to go soon." She said leaning down and kissing his cheek before getting up. Roger got up and followed her into the living room.

"Do you think that Mo will be there?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"I need to apologize to her." He said.

"For what happened at Benny's?" She asked. Roger nodded.

"I was kind of an ass her." He said. "You should have seen her yelling at me. If Mark wasn't holding her back she probably would have hit me." He laughed.

"Well you can't say that Mo isn't a loyal friend." Kelly said.

"Yeah she is." He said standing up. "You ready to go?"

"Almost." She said grinning as she stood up and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Preview for later." She said when they pulled apart.

"That's just mean." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Sooner we leave the sooner we can come back." She said pulling away from him. "Let me go change real quick." She said walking to the bedroom. She came back out a minute later wearing the same thing.

"I thought you were changing?" He asked. She just smiled at him and grabbed his hand leading him out the door.

* * *

Kelly and Roger were the first one's to arrive at The Life. They got a table and ordered a round for everyone while waiting. Maureen and Joanne walked in ten minutes later.

"Mo, can we talk outside for a minute?" Roger asked before she sat down.

"Sure." She said a bit apprehensively. They walked outside and Roger lit a cigarette.

"Listen about the other night," Roger started out saying.

"Its fine Roger you and Kelly worked everything out so it's fine." She said.

"No I shouldn't have yelled at you especially since you were just trying to help. I was an ass and I'm sorry." He said.

"Well I was a bit bitchy so I guess we're even." She said hugging him. "But next time you two need to talk it out. You two need to work on the whole talking thing." She said pulling away from him.

"We will." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Let's head back in." When they walked back in everyone else had arrived.

"Glad we didn't need to call the cops this time." Collins said laughing. Roger rolled his eyes and sat down next to Kelly.

"So are you guys excited?" Joanne asked taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Kelly said smiling. "I still don't believe I'm actually going to be taking pictures of U2 on tour."

"So why exactly is Roger getting paid to go with you?" Mark asked laughing.

"I needed an assistant to help me." Kelly said.

"And we all know how much Roger knows about photography." Mark laughed.

"He really doesn't need to know much. Just what kind of film I use and I'm going to show him how to put film in. It's just small stuff like that." Kelly said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Mark said laughing and shaking his head.

"Shut up, I'm not an idiot." Roger said defensively.

"Didn't Kelly try showing you how to do that stuff before?" Benny asked.

"Yes she did!" Mark said laughing. "He ruined like fifty dollars worth of film."

"This time he's going to actually pay attention to what I'm telling him." She said looking at Roger. "Aren't you?" She said sternly.

"Of course." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "And you can't blame me for before; I was sixteen and had other things on my mind." He said kissing her neck.

"Translation: he tried getting Kelly to have sex with him in the dark room." Maureen said laughing. Everyone burst out laughing. Kelly buried her face in Roger's chest.

"Maureen!" She said into Roger's shirt.

"Dugouts." Roger faked coughed.

"Shut up Roger!" Maureen and Mark both yelled.

"What happened?" Joanne asked grinning.

"Well back when we were seniors Maureen and Mark decided to skip the last period of the day and um let's say they were studying each others anatomy." He said laughing while Maureen and Mark's faces turned red. "Anyway so there out there going at it, and who walks by?"

"Who?" Joanne asked laughing.

"My mom and Billy. She runs over there and starts yelling while Billy's in the background yelling 'Go Cohen.'" Roger said laughing.

"I hate you Roger." Mark said with his face in his hands. Caitlin leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It's not that bad Mark. Everyone gets caught with girlfriends sometimes." She said sweetly.

"Oh that's not what was so embarrassing." Kelly said laughing.

"Please don't." Maureen said.

"Sorry Mo but I think I need to hear this." Collins said laughing.

"Kelly." Maureen warned.

"Fine, I won't say anything." Kelly said.

"Oh if they won't finish the story I will." Benny said laughing. "So you have to understand that we not only grew up together but our parents were all really good friends, especially our mothers. So Mrs. Davis drags the two of them back to her house and calls Mrs. Cohen, Mrs. Johnson and my mom over. We come home from school and Maureen and Mark are on the couch getting lectured about the dangers of sex."

"Oh I can see that perfectly in my head." Joanne laughed. Mark's face was beat red while Maureen glared at everyone.

"It's not funny when people talk about your embarrassing sex stories is it Markie?" Roger teased.

"Everyone always remembers my embarrassing stuff but heaven forbid you talk about Roger's sexual short comings." Mark said.

"Well that's because I haven't had any sexual short comings." Roger said grinning. "Right baby?" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, there was that one time," Roger's hand quickly went over her mouth.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." He said looking down at her. Kelly laughed and pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Gee Roger you are so sensitive about some things." She said laughing as she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"I see their back in their exhibitionist phase." Benny said dryly. Roger pulled away and flipped him off.

"Jealous much?" Roger asked.

"Roger believe me I am not jealous of you." Benny said laughing. An hour later they were all drunk with the exception of Allison and Caitlin. Caitlin had decided to not drink so Allison wouldn't be the only sober one. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Roger stumble over to the jukebox.

"This should be interesting." Caitlin whispered to Allison.

"Oh you have no idea. This group drunk and a jukebox never ends well." Allison laughed. A minute later a familiar tune came blaring over the speakers. Allison and Caitlin watched as Roger climbed up onto the table. "Oh my god." Allison said putting her face in her hands.

"In the day we sweat it out on the streets of a run away American dream. At night we ride to mansions of glory on suicide machines." Roger sang standing in front of Kelly. He held out his hand to Kelly. She laughed and drunkenly climbed up onto the table with him. She stood there dancing around with him as he continued the song.

"Kelly let me in; want to be your friend I want to guard your dreams and visions. Just wrap you legs round these velvet rims and strap you hands cross my engines." He said picking her up. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want to die with you Kelly on the street tonight in an everlasting kiss." He said kissing her passionately. He pulled away and started to sing again. "Together Kelly we can live with the sadness I'll love you with all of the madness in my soul. Someday girl, I don't know when we're gonna get to that place where we really want to go when we walk in the sun, but till then tramps like us baby we were born to run." Roger finished singing the song setting Kelly down on the table and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"GET OUT." Kelly and Roger pulled apart on looked to see the manager pointing at the door. Everyone burst out laughing and filed out the door.

"I'm not tired. Can we head back to the loft?" Maureen asked as she clung to Joanne.

"Sure why not?" Roger said wrapping his arms around Kelly tightly. When they got to the loft they continued their celebration for another two hours. Kelly was sitting in Roger's lap.

"I'm pretty tired." She said turning around in his arms and kissing his neck. Roger grinned and stood up with her still in his arms.

"Night." He said before shutting his door.

"I guess I should get the ear plugs out." Mark said dryly as everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

Roger put Kelly down on the bed and softly kissed her before moving down and kissing her neck. Kelly quickly pulled his shirt off and threw it, hers followed soon after. Roger reached down and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. He smiled when he saw she was wearing the pink panties from early.

"Told you I had to change earlier." She said smiling up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are amazing." He said before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Kelly groaned when someone started banging on the door. She buried her head under the pillow.

"Go the fuck away." Roger yelled and he wrapped his arm around her. "Assholes." He muttered into her neck.

"Guys come on get up. It's six. You need to get up and get ready." Mark called through the door. "Maureen will be here in fifteen minutes don't make me send her in." Kelly groaned and sat up.

"Come on get up." She said yawning while wrapping a sheet around her and getting out of bed. Roger opened his eyes and saw Kelly standing there with her back to him nothing but the sheet on. He quietly reached out and yanked the sheet down.

"Roger!" Kelly shrieked as she went to grab the sheet. He pulled it away from her before she could get it.

"Yes?" He asked getting out of bed and wrapping his arms around her. He started kissing her neck.

"We half to get ready." She moaned trying to pull herself away from him. "I have to take a shower."

"Want company?" He grinned against her neck.

"We have to hurry Roger." She moaned, she could barely think.

"Promise we won't take long." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Fine." Kelly said giving up as she picked up t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Come on we still have a lot to do." Roger nodded and pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt.

* * *

Everyone stood outside the building as Roger and Kelly put their things into the cab. They hugged everyone goodbye.

"Have fun, and make sure he takes his AZT." Mark said hugging them.

"I will don't worry. And we'll try to call everyday." She said hugging everyone else.

"We got to go now." Roger said. Kelly nodded and they got into cab. They waved through the windows. They turned around and Roger wrapped his arm around her.

"You excited?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yep." She said leaning up to kiss him. "It's much more exciting because your with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He said kissing her.

A/N: Another chapter complete. Thanks to Moowitmi324 and Renthead621 you guys are too awesome for words. I'll put another chapter up tomorrow sometime.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	29. Markie's Birthday Suit

Disclaimer: Ok this will be the 29th chapter I've put up. I don't own Rent. You know what's Jonathon's and what's mine.

Kelly and Roger pulled up in front of the loft. They were all smiles as they paid the driver before heading up to the loft. They walked into the loft when Mark was walking out of the bathroom. He was wearing his birthday suit.

"Oh my god." Kelly yelled as Roger covered her eyes.

"Mark what the fuck!" Roger asked with his eyes closed. Mark ran into his bedroom and slammed the door. Kelly and Roger were practically rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard.

"I think I'm scarred for life." Roger said wiping away his tears.

"Well that was some welcome home." Kelly said giggling. When they finally calmed down they put their bags in Roger's room. Mark still had yet to come out of his room.

"Come out here and say hi to us Cohen." Roger said banging on the door. Mark opened the door and came out his face was still red. "Glad to see you own a pair of pants." Roger laughed pulling him into a hug.

"You weren't supposed to be back till later on tonight." Mark mumbled hugging him back.

"Stop hogging Mark!" Kelly pouted. Roger rolled his eyes and moved aside. Kelly flung herself into Mark's arms. "I missed you so much Markie!!" She squealed.

"It's good to see you too. I missed you too." Marks laughed hugging her back. "So did you guys have a good time?"

"You have no idea how awesome it was Mark." Roger said sitting on the couch. "I fucking did a jam session with U2." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's awesome Roger. You play anything that you wrote for them?" Mark asked smiling.

"Yeah they liked it. And you should see the awesome pictures that Kelly took. They are amazing." Roger said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Really? Can I see them?" Mark asked Kelly nodded and walked into the bedroom to get them.

"So everything went well?" Mark asked.

"It was one of the most amazing experiences of my life." Roger said as Kelly came back.

"I didn't get to develop all of them." She said handing him a stack of pictures.

"These are amazing Kelly. I love the black and white." He said looking at the pictures. "So how did Roger do as you assistant?"

"Only one slight mix up. Other than that he did wonderful." She said kissing his cheek.

"What did he do?" Mark asked.

"He accidentally handed me the wrong chemicals when I was developing pictures." She said laughing.

"You had like six different chemicals. It was confusing." He said.

"You did good." She laughed. "So how was everything around here? Sorry we didn't call more. There was so much going on when we had a down moment we crashed."

"It's ok." Mark said still smiling. "Not much happened. Everyone is doing good. I filmed a lot and me and Caitlin hung out a lot."

"That's great. Is everyone still meeting us at The Life tonight?" Roger asked.

"Yep they said they'd be there at nine." Mark said. Roger glanced at the clock; it was noon.

"We're going to go lay down ok?" Roger asked getting up.

"Ok. I was going to head over to Caitlin's anyway." Mark said laughing as he got up.

"We're just going to sleep." Kelly laughed standing as well.

"I know but I was planning on going over to her place any way. You guys just rest, you're going to need it for tonight." Mark said laughing as he walked to the door. "It's great to have you guys back though. We missed you." He said before walking out the door.

"Let's go lay down baby." Roger said wrapping his arms around her and yawning. Kelly nodded as they walked into the bedroom.

"I never though I would actually miss this piece of shit bed." Roger said collapsing on the bed. Kelly laughed and climbed into bed next to him.

"It's good to be home." She said smiling at him.

"Yes it is." He said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing him. "So did you have a good time?" she asked resting her head on his chest as he turned over onto his back.

"It was amazing Kelly." Roger said holding her tight. "I really can't believe we did that."

"I know." She said. "Are we going to tell everyone tonight?" She asked looking up at him.

"Do you want to?" he asked looking down at her.

"I kind of do." She said smiling. "But it's up to you. I'm happy with whatever you want to do."

"I guess we'll tell them tonight then." He said pulling her up to his face. "Are you excited about telling them."

"Yeah. They are going to flip when they find out." She said smiling.

"Yeah. You have to promise to protect me from Maureen." He said laughing.

"Great, who is going to protect me from her?" Kelly laughed as she leaned down and kissed him. When she pulled away from him she was smiling still. He smiled back, then she let out a big yawn.

"Ok. Enough with the talking. Let's go to sleep for a little bit." He said rolling on to his side and wrapping his arms around her. They were asleep with in minutes.

* * *

Kelly and Roger walked hand in hand towards The Life Café. There were huge smiles on their faces. Before they got to the door Roger stopped and kissed Kelly.

"Are you ready?" he said with a lopsided grin.

"Never been more ready in my life." She said smiling up at him.

"Come on, we should get in there Maureen might start a riot again." He laughed as they walked in. As soon as they walked in the door Maureen was out of her seat and hugging them.

"I am so happy that your back!!!" She said hugging them both.

"We're happy to be back." Kelly said laughing.

"Come on I want to know everything." Maureen said dragging them to the table. They said hello to everyone and started to tell them all about the tour. After a lull in the conversation Kelly and Roger looked at each other and smiled, then Kelly nodded.

"Guys me and Kelly have something to tell you." Roger said smiling holding Kelly's hand.

A/N: Oh was that a cliffhanger? Oops my bad! I know it's short but the next chapter will be up tomorrow night I promise. I just want to thank Renthead621 and Moowitmi324 for reviewing as always. Remember I love your feedback! Cookies for anyone who gusses what Roger and Kelly's news is.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	30. I Found What I'm Looking For

Disclaimer: You know what belongs to me and what belongs to Jonathon. Any songs that you see in here don't belong to me either. I'm just borrowing them from the great artists who wrote them.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Maureen asked impatiently. Roger's smile grew even bigger and he looked down at Kelly.

"I don't know should we tell them?" Roger asked.

"Maybe." Kelly giggled.

"Ok, when Mo kills you, I hope that your happy." Benny said.

"Fine. Jesus. We were just trying to have a little fun." Roger said rolling his eyes. "I think you should tell them." He said looking down at Kelly. She smiled and turned around and pulled something out of her pocket. When she turned back around she held up her left hand; there was a wedding band on her ring finger. Maureen and Allison launched themselves out of their chairs.

"Oh my God!" Maureen said grabbing her hand and looking at the ring. "When?" She asked completely shocked.

"Last week." Kelly said smiling. "We were in Vegas and he asked me to marry him."

"Real romantic Rog." Mark said laughing.

"Shut up." Roger said.

"It was nice." Kelly said. "We went to this little chapel and got married at two in the morning." She said laughing. "But we're going to have a ceremony with all our friends and family there."

"We have to start planning." Allison said.

"How soon?" Maureen asked.

"We were thinking November." Roger said smiling. Allison pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Calling the guy who did my wedding." Allison said.

"It's like ten thirty at night." Roger laughed.

"I know but November is closer than you think." She said. Benny reached over and took the phone away from her.

"Benny!" She yelled.

"You can call tomorrow." Benny laughed. "Right now let's just celebrate our friends good news."

"To Kelly and Roger. May they have wedded bliss." Collins said standing up and raising his glass.

"I'll drink to that." Roger said wrapping his arms around Kelly's waist and holding his glass in the air. When they all sat back down Allison and Maureen were busy trying to plan the wedding, seemingly forgetting about one thing; it wasn't their wedding.

"Ok so what about pink for the bridesmaid dresses?" Maureen asked.

"Eww no. That wouldn't look right for a winter wedding." Allison said shaking her head. Allison and Maureen started to argue about the colors.

"Both of you shut up." Benny yelled. They both stopped and glared at him. "Don't either of you look at me like that. I'm just trying to remind you of one very important thing."

"What is that?" Allison asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kelly is the one that's getting married." Benny laughed. "Can you two stop trying to hijack her wedding?"

"We're just offering her helpful ideas." Allison said.

"Whatever you say baby." Benny said laughing as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Would you like to come outside with me?" Roger asked Kelly.

"I would love too." She said smiling and getting up.

As soon as they were outside Benny and Collins pulled out their wallets and handed Mark a hundred dollars each.

"I still don't know how you called that one Cohen." Benny grumbled.

"Yeah how did you know that would happen?" Collins asked.

"Before they left, I woke up one night and Roger was sitting on the couch talking to himself about a ring." Mark said smiling as he put the money in his wallet.

"That's not fair!" Benny said.

"Life's not fair, Benny." Mark laughed.

"Will you three grow up and stop betting on Roger and Kelly. If Roger finds out he will kill the three of you." Joanne said sternly.

"Yes mom." Mark muttered laughing, earning him a smack on the back of the head from the lawyer.

* * *

Roger leaned against the wall with his arms wrapped around Kelly's waist.

"I love you." He said pulling her closer against him.

"Good, because I love you." She said smiling as she leaned up and kissed him. He lifted her up and turned around so that she was against the wall.

"I can't believe we're married." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"I know but we are." She said smiling.

"So do you think that Allison and Maureen will let you have the wedding that you want to have?" He laughed as he set her on the ground.

"Their just excited for us. But honestly as long as you're waiting for me at the end of the aisle I don't care." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't agree more." He said leaning down and kissing her. "We should probably get back in so that those two don't completely plan our wedding with out us." Kelly laughed and followed him in. When they got back in Allison and Maureen were arguing again.

"That is so cliché." Maureen said.

"No it's not cliché its classic." Allison said crossing her arms.

"That's enough you two. I really appreciate that you two want to be so involved in this, but if all you are going to do is fight about it then I'm going to ban you both from the planning process." Kelly said sternly as she sat back down.

"Sorry Kelly." Allison and Maureen said at the same time.

"It's ok. But can we please put off starting to plan this until tomorrow?" She asked drinking her beer.

"Amen to that!" Benny shouted.

* * *

Mark walked out of the bedroom and saw Kelly sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." He said smiling as he sat down beside her. Kelly was twisting the ring on her left hand. "So if getting married was so spur of the moment, where did you get the rings?"

"They sell them at the chapel. Roger said he promises to get me a nicer one for the ceremony, but honestly I don't mind." She said smiling.

"You never really explain how you just decided to get married." He said sipping his coffee.

"Well we got back to our hotel room and we were just laying in bed and" Kelly said.

"I really don't need to know the details of what you were doing in bed." Mark said laughing.

"Shut up I wasn't going to say anything like that." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "Now do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"As long as it's PG." He said. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, so we were just lying there talking and he looked down at me and asked did I want to marry him. Then I asked him if he was serious, and he said yes. So I said yes and the next thing I know he's dragging me out of bed saying no day but today." She laughed.

"That is such a Roger thing to say." Mark laughed. "Have you guys told your folks?" He asked.

"Well Rita and Bill are coming this weekend to drop Lindsey off, so we want to tell them then. And were going to call Barb, Billy, and Becca and have them come too." Kelly said.

"What about your dad and Ann?" He asked.

"I'm going to call them tonight. Me and my dad are slightly getting along right now." Kelly said.

"That's good." Mark said standing up. "I'm going to go over Caitlin's for a little bit. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok. Have fun." She said as he walked out the door. Kelly closed her eyes and sat with her head resting on the back of the couch. She had five minutes of blissful sleep before hurricanes Maureen and Allison blew into the loft.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Maureen asked.

"Because I just woke up." Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"Well go get dressed we have a lot to do today." Allison said.

"You act like we're getting married in a week, we don't have to do everything today." Kelly said getting up.

"There is so much we have to do." Allison said. "There's the cake, dresses, renting a hall, finding a church, hiring caterers, flowers, tuxes..." Allison said counting off her fingers.

"Whoa slow down. You do realize that this isn't going to be a huge wedding right?" Kelly asked.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"We don't have the money for a wedding that big." Kelly said.

"Kelly didn't you get paid a lot for the tour?" Maureen asked.

"They paid well but I'm not going to blow all that money on the wedding." Kelly said.

"You will be having the wedding you and Roger deserve if I have to pay for it myself I will." Allison said sternly.

"You will not do anything of the sort." Kelly said firmly. Allison got up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked right up to Kelly.

"Listen, you and Roger are two of my closest friends and you should have a wedding that rivals Princess Di's. If you don't want to pay for it, fine I understand that but I will. And that is something that you can not talk me out of." Allison said placing her hands on her hips. Kelly sighed.

"We are not done talking about this." She said as she went into her and Roger's room. Roger stirred when she shut the door.

"Morning." He said smiling widely.

"Morning." Kelly grumbled walking over to the dresser. Roger got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"What's the matter?" He asked kissing her sholder.

"Maureen and Allison." Kelly said turning around to face him.

"Oh." He laughed before kissing her. "How bad are they?"

"They want this big fairy tale wedding and when I tried telling them that I wasn't going to pay for a wedding that big, Allison said that anything I wouldn't pay for she would. Even if I didn't want her to." Kelly said.

"Aren't you supposed to want one of those really girly weddings though?" He asked looking down at her.

"As long as I'm marrying you surrounded by our friends and family I don't care." She said leaning up and kissing him.

"You do realize that Allison is going to do whatever she wants to do. She's only gotten more stubborn with the pregnancy." Roger laughed. Kelly sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to compromise with her." She said. "We'll be back soon ok?" She said leaning up to kiss him one last time.

"Ok." He said. She started to walk away but Roger pulled her back to him and crashed his lips into hers. Kelly felt her knees turn to jelly. "Just a little something to get you back faster." He said smiling when he pulled away.

"I don't want to leave." She said into his chest.

"Go and do whatever the hell it is that you girls are going to do. And I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He said kissing her gently one last time.

"Ok. I love you Mr. Davis." She said grinning.

"And I love you Mrs. Davis." He said. She leaned up and kissed him once more before heading out the door.

A/N: Just want to let you guys know that there are only like 2 or 3 more chapters before this story goes on hiatus. For those of you that don't remember I'm going to be writing a prequel so I am going to start posting that. But don't worry I will come back to this story. I would like to thank Renthead621 and Moowitmi324 who are my loyal reviewers. And thanks to xxReDhEaDxx for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Look for the next chapter tomorrow night. Remember to review!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	31. The Unexpected Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own it. You know what Jonathon's is and you know what's mine.

Kelly and Roger waited eagerly for the Davis clan to arrive. Soon enough the phone rang and Billy's voice came over the answer machine.

"Hey losers throw down the key." Billy's voice said. Roger shook his head and walked out onto the fire escape and tossed the key down. Within minutes everyone was filing into the loft.

"Ok, so why did we all have to come?" Billy asked walking in the door. Mr. Davis smacked him in his head.

"They have news for us." He said as Billy rubbed the back of his head.

"No need to get violent dad." Billy said.

"So what's this big news you have for us?" Mrs. Davis asked sitting down on the couch.

"Everyone sit down." Roger said as he and Kelly stood in front of the group. After everyone had sat down Roger started again. "You know how Vegas was one of the stops on tour?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Well when we were there we decided to get married." He said holding up his left hand to show his wedding band. Everyone sat there stunned. Barb was the first one to come out of the shock.

"Congratulations." She said smiling warmly as she hugged the both of them.

"But we want you to know that we are still going to have a ceremony with everyone there." Kelly said. Mrs. Davis got up and hugged them both.

"I am so happy for you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Roger said hugging her.

"Well this calls for a celebration." Mr. Davis said. "Come on everyone lets' go. Dinners on me tonight."

"You really don't have to do that." Kelly said.

"Well I am, so let's get this show on the road." He said as he ushered everyone out of the loft.

* * *

Everyone walked back into the loft a few hours later.

"Kelly remember to call me when you know more details." Mrs. Davis said hugging her goodbye.

"I will." Kelly said. Mr. and Mrs. Davis waved goodbye as they walked out the door.

"So what are we going to do while I'm in town?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Roger asked sitting in the armchair.

"Do you think we could see a show on Broadway?" Lindsey asked excitedly.

"If that's what you really want." Roger said trying to sound enthused.

"I'll take you to a show." Kelly laughed sitting down on Roger's lap. "It will be a girl thing."

"Ok." Lindsey said. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Mark is going to spend the next couple nights at Caitlin's, so you can sleep in his room." Roger said. Lindsey nodded and got up and went into the bedroom.

"Do you guys mind if we stay the night?" Becca asked. "It'd be a bitch to dive all the way back tonight."

"No problem." Kelly said. "Since I'm not using my apartment really, Billy and Barb could sleep down there and you could sleep on one of the couched."

"You mind if I sleep on the couch up here?" Becca asked.

"Nope. My couch is your couch." Kelly said laughing.

"So tell us what you've planned so far with the wedding." Barb asked leaning her head against Billy's shoulder.

"Oh god." Kelly groaned putting her face in her hands.

"What did I say?" Barb asked confused.

"Let's just say that Mo and Allison are just a tad bit excited." Roger laughed.

"Have they completely tired to take over the wedding?" Barb asked laughing.

"I know that they mean well. It's just that they are getting a little carried away." Kelly said.

"So you never answered my question. What's planned so far?" Barb asked.

"Well all we've done so far is hire a wedding planner and talk about what I want." Kelly said.

"You hired a wedding planner?" Billy asked.

"I didn't want to but Allison insisted on it. And I'm slowly realizing that you really can't argue with that woman." Kelly said shaking her head.

"Well I say let her do what she wants. Her and Benny's wedding was absolutely amazing." Barb said.

"But I don't want a big wedding like that." Kelly said.

"Maybe you guys can come to a compromise." Barb laughed.

"Hopefully." Kelly said. Roger got up and walked into the kitchen, Billy followed him. When Billy walked into the kitchen he smacked the back of Roger's head.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Roger yelled rubbing his head.

"Do you have any idea what you just did to me?" Billy asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roger asked.

"Now that you and Kelly are married I'm going to be getting shit from Barb." Billy said.

"How is it my fault that you're going to be getting shit from Barb? It's not my fault that you don't have the balls to set a date. You've only been engaged for five years." Roger said rolling his eyes.

"We wanted to wait until we got set up with jobs." Billy said defensively.

"Billy, in case you haven't noticed you both are set up with jobs. Just grow some balls and set a fucking date." Roger said pulling out five beers. "You've been in love with her since you were juniors in high school."

"You're right." Billy said grabbing a beer.

"And if she hasn't realized that you are a looser yet and left you then she never will." Roger said laughing.

"Fuck you." Billy said walking away. Roger laughed and followed him out into the living room.

"Here you go baby." He said handing her a beer.

"Thank you." She said standing up so he could sit back down in the chair.

"Why don't you guys spend the day tomorrow so we can all hang out?" Roger asked as Kelly sat down on his lap.

"Sure." Becca said. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know. We could hang out at The Life." Roger said.

"Sounds good to me." Becca said yawning.

"Well I think we're going to head off to bed." Barb said standing up.

"Yeah I think we will too." Kelly said hugging Barb goodnight. "See you guys in the morning."

* * *

Roger rolled over and wrapped his arm around Kelly.

"So when are you going to move all your stuff up here?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Probably the end of the week. I kind of feel bad about breaking my lease though." She said turning around to face him.

"Benny said that he understood. I'm sure that he'll be able to find someone to rent it soon." He said.

"You do realize that we are going to have to do some serious cleaning." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Do we have to?" He whined.

"No we don't." She said. "But if you don't help me clean then I'm not moving in."

"You are so mean." He said rolling on top of her and tickling her.

"Roger, stop it." She shrieked. He stopped tickling her and leaned down and kissed her. Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Roger reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, never breaking the kiss.

"Fuck." He said pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked sitting up and Roger rummaged through the drawer.

"We're out of fucking condoms." Roger said closing the drawer.

"Oh." Kelly said trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny." Roger said pulling her onto his lap.

"Yes it is." She giggled. All of a sudden Roger stood up and walked to the door.

"Roger what the hell are you doing?" She asked from the bed.

"I know Mark has some." He said. Kelly ran over to the door and pushed it shut.

"You are not going to go borrow condoms from Mark." She said standing between the door and Roger.

"Why not?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"One, that's just really weird. And two your baby sister is asleep in his room." Kelly said shaking her head.

"I guess your right." He said picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. "Why does it seem like every time something always comes up?"

"Maybe God's trying to tell you something." She said laughing.

"Shut up." He said before leaning down and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said before laying her head on his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

Roger and Billy sat on the couch watching TV. The girls had decided to go out shopping and that was the last thing that Billy and Roger wanted to do. After a few hours the girls came back with a mountain of shopping bags.

"Jesus did you leave anything in the store?" Billy asked amazed.

"Shut up Billy." Barb said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah just don't complain to me when you're broke at the end of the month." Billy said getting up.

"I won't." Barb said. "Besides it was your credit card anyway." She said quiet enough so only the girls heard her. The girls all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Nothing at all dear." Barb said smiling sweetly. "But we should really be going soon. I have to work in the morning and we have a long drive ahead of us." Everyone hugged goodbye and soon it was just Kelly, Roger, and Lindsey.

"We should be getting ready." Kelly said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We're going to see a show tonight. You want to come with?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think not." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"Eww can you not do that in front of me?" Lindsey said making fake gagging noises.

"Shut up." Roger said pulling away from Kelly. Kelly laughed and walked into the bedroom. Roger followed her in.

"Now we don't have any commentary." He said pulling her onto the bed with him.

"We have to leave soon." Kelly said.

"This isn't fair." Roger groaned.

"Sorry. But I promise to make it up to you when I get home tonight." She said smiling seductively as she leaned down to kiss him.

"You better." He said as they both got up. "And I'll make sure there isn't a repeat of last night." He said kissing her neck.

"Ok." She giggled. "But I need to get ready now, and I can't do that with you distracting me."

"Ok." He said kissing her one last time before going back into the living room.

* * *

Roger sat on the couch trying to write a song. He hadn't had much time to write since Kelly came back and he wanted to write a song for her. But now he was finally alone and he could concentrate on writing. He was just getting into the swing of things when the phone rang.

"Of course." He said frustrated as he waited for the answering machine to pick up.

"Hello? I'm looking for Roger Davis. This is Sophie Marquez, Mimi's mother. I really need to talk to him…" Roger jumped up and grabbed the phone. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to find out.

A/N: That was the last chapter I'm posting for awhile. I'm going to be working on the prequel to this story so I'm going to concentrate on that. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'd love to hear what you think he finds out. Renthead621-Please don't hurt me. I had to do this. Remember you love me and if you kill me I can't write anymore and you will never find out what happens. Moowitmi324- Same thing. Sorry. As for everyone else I'm sorry for the cliffhanger once again. But don't worry I'll be back to this story soon. The prequel is only going to be 20 or so chapters and a lot of it is already written out. Remember to review. I love to hear what you think.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	32. In Truths That He Learned

Disclaimer: You know what belongs to me and you know what belongs to Jonathon Larson.

Roger walked into the dinner that Mrs. Marquez had asked him to meet her at. She was sitting at a booth towards the front. There was a stroller next to her.

"Hello Roger." Mrs. Marquez said as she stood up to hug him. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He said sitting down to the table. "How are you?"

"I've been good. This one's been keeping me busy." She said pointing to the stroller. Roger nodded. "So you must be wondering why I called and asked you to meet me?" She asked. Roger nodded once again.

"I loved my daughter, but she was a scared little girl." Mrs. Marquez started out. "You remember the reason why she came back home, right?"

"She wanted to make amends with you before she died." Roger said looking at the table. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

"That's the reason that she came back, yes. But that wasn't the reason that she decided to stay." Mrs. Marquez said placing her hand over Roger's. Roger looked up at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Mrs. Marquez took a deep breath before continuing.

"She found out that she was pregnant about a month after she got home." Mrs. Marquez said. Roger's head shot up.

"What?" He asked shocked. His eyes shot over to the stroller two feet away from him.

"She found out she was pregnant." She repeated once more. "She was scared, she didn't know what to do and she didn't know how you would react. She knew that she probably wouldn't make it through the labor and she didn't want to put you through that." Roger's eyes were still glued on the stroller.

"Is…that..." He stumbled looking at the stroller.

"Yes." Mrs. Marquez said as she picked up the baby. "This is Rosie." She said. Roger sat there in silence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mimi had been pregnant and she never told him. He had a daughter that he was just now finding out about. "This is Rosalita Isabel Marquez-Davis." She said picking up the baby.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"Mimi didn't want to disrupt your life, she thought that if you knew about the baby it would hurt you. I only wanted to respect her wishes but I can't keep your daughter away from you." Mrs. Marquez said.

"Can I hold her?" He asked looking at the little girl in her arms. Mrs. Marquez nodded and got up and handed him the baby. Roger sat there staring at the little girl in his arms. She had a full head of brown curly hair just like her mother. Then the she opened her eyes and her saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him. The tears started to fall.

"Hi there little girl." He said quietly. "I'm your dad." He whispered.

"Roger what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." Roger said still looking at his daughter. "I want to be a part of her life, but I need to talk to someone about it first."

"I completely understand. And I'll support whatever you decide." Mrs. Marquez said. Roger nodded. "I need to get back now, here's my number and here's my address. Call or come over whenever. Ok?" She said handing him a slip of paper.

""Ok." He said. He gently kissed the baby's forehead. "Daddy will see you soon. I love you." He said before handing her back to Mrs. Marquez. Roger sat there too stunned to move. He sat there for another twenty minutes before leaving.

* * *

Roger stood in front of Mimi's grave, he was angry but he knew she had a point. What would he have done if he had known before? How would that have impacted his relationship with Kelly? How was it going to impact it now?

"Hey Meems." Roger started out shakily. "I talked to your mom today, she told me about Rosie." He said as he knelt on the ground. "I understand why you did it. I'm not angry." He said. "No that's a lie, I'm angrier then I've been in a long time. I had a right to know, I'm her father." Roger said breaking down into tears. He spent twenty minutes crying.

"Roger?" He turned around to find Collins standing there.

"Hey Collins." Roger said wiping his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing. What's wrong with your man?" Collins asked concerned for his friend.

"Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?" Roger asked.

"Yeah. You want to go back to the loft?" He asked.

"No. I can't talk to Kelly right now." Roger said.

"You two didn't get into another fight did you?" Collins asked.

"No. It has nothing to do with her." Roger said. "Actually it does, but it's nothing like that." Roger rambled.

"Ok. How about we go to a bar then?" Collins asked. Roger nodded and began walking out of the cemetery. Collins turned to Angel's grave.

"I'll visit later baby, I'm needed elsewhere right now." Collins said before running to catch up with Roger.

* * *

Collins sat there with his mouth open looking at Roger. Roger had just told him about Mimi.

"She was pregnant and she didn't tell us?" Collins asked shocked. Roger nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to raise my daughter. Mrs. Marquez said that whatever I decide she would support me completely. There's just one thing." Roger said taking a sip of his beer.

"What?" Collins asked.

"Kelly." Roger said quietly.

"Roger she would be there for you in a heartbeat. You know that." Collins said.

"Collins think about it. I find out that I have a eight month old daughter. That's going to bring back all the things that we had finally gotten over." Roger said.

"She'll support you Roger. She loves you so much, you know that. Go home right now and talk to her." Collins said. "You need to deal with this now." Roger nodded.

"Thanks for listening man." Roger said hugging Collins.

"Anytime. Call me later ok?" Collins said. "I'll be at my office."

"Ok." Roger said as he walked away. Roger slowly made his way back to the loft. When he opened the door he didn't see any one there.

"Kelly?" He called out. She came out of the bedroom and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi baby." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "What's up?" Roger wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Someone's happy to see me." Kelly said laughing.

"I love you." He said buring his face in her neck.

"I love you too." Kelly said. "Roger is something wrong?"

"We need to talk." Roger said in a serious tone leading her to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed while he shut the door. Kelly paled.

"Roger you're scaring me. What's wrong?" She asked. Roger came over and sat next to her.

"I had lunch with Mimi's mom today." He said not looking at her.

"Ok. What did she want to talk about?" Kelly asked. When Roger looked up at her he had tears pouring down his face. "Roger." Kelly said placing her hands on his cheeks. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Mimi was pregnant when she left. She didn't find out until after she left though." Roger said looking her in the eyes. Kelly felt like she was going to faint.

"You mean….." she trailed off.

"She died about two weeks after she gave birth." Roger said quietly.

"Why didn't you know?" Kelly asked still shocked.

"She was afraid of the way I would react and she didn't want me to have to deal with a child when she died." He said. "But her mother said that she couldn't keep my daughter away from me."

"Daughter?" She asked quietly as the tears poured out of her eyes.

"Yeah." Roger said reaching out and wiping her tears away.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I want to raise my daughter." He said. Kelly nodded. "Can you handle that?"

"Why would you thing I wouldn't be able to?" Kelly asked.

"Because of Ellie." He said lowering his eyes to the ground. "And how can I ask you to raise a child that's not even yours?" Kelly lifted his chin so that he was looking at her.

"I'll never stop missing Ellie." She said crying. "But I would never treat your little girl different."

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said quietly. Roger wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I was so afraid of what you would do when you found out." He said.

"I love you Roger. I can't loose you again." She said crying.

"You won't. I promise." He said stroking her hair. Then he realized that he had just lied to her. Because one day she would loose him. But right then he pushed that thought out of his mind and held her close. When Kelly pulled away she kissed him.

"I need to get some air. Ok?" She asked standing up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked standing up.

"No. I'll be back soon." She said hugging him. "I just need to think."

"Ok." He said quietly. "Promise you'll be back soon?"

"Yeah. An hour at the most." She said as she kissed him one last time. "I love you.

"I love you too." He said as she pulled away and walked out the door.

* * *

Kelly walked down the hallway of an apartment building. When she arrived at the door she knocked and waited for the door to open. When the door opened Kelly already had the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Kelly?" The person asked. Kelly collapsed into their arms crying.

A/N: So how many of you thought that Mimi had a kid? Sorry about the cliffhanger again. But you should be happy, I wasn't going to update this but I hit a bit of writers block with How Did We Get Here? So I decided to update this story. I hope you all liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys. I don't know when I'm going to update this story next. I'll update my other story tomorrow probably. Remember to review. I'm really excited to hear what you think.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	33. Trying To Get By

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. I think we all know that. You know what's mine and what's Jonathon Larson's.

Kelly collapsed crying into her stepbrother's arms. He gently pulled her inside and led her to the couch.

"Kelly what's going on?" He asked worried. Kelly and Nick had been extremely close since their parents were married.

"I just needed to get out of the loft and think." Kelly said pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You know how Roger had a girlfriend that died before I came back?" Kelly said. Nick nodded. "Well when she left she was pregnant. She didn't find out until after she had already left. But she was afraid of how Roger would react. So she didn't tell him and then she died right after the baby was born." Kelly said with tears in her eyes. "Then her mother called today and told him about the baby." Nick didn't know what to say so he just wrapped his arms around his sister and held her.

"What's he going to do?" He asked gently.

"He wants to raise her." Kelly said quietly.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked.

"I can't deny him the right to raise his daughter, Nick." She said. "It's just that we finally got over all the things that happened when Ellie died and this just brought it all rushing back."

"It's always going to be hard, you know that." He said. "It'll never be completely in the past but you got keep putting one foot in front of the other."

"When did you get so smart?" She asked laughing a bit.

"I've always been smart. It's a gift what can I say?" He said smiling.

"You are so full of yourself." She said laughing.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's just a lot to get all at once. Plus I've been having a crazy time at work and Maureen and Allison are driving me up the wall about the wedding." She said.

"Well you'll be fine. You're a strong girl." He said. "And you and Roger eloped I thought that's supposed to make things easier?"

"Yeah but we want a ceremony for with everyone there. And Allison and Maureen are hell bent on this grand fairy tale wedding."

"Well you deserve it." He said.

"Yeah, but like I said as long as Roger is at the end of the aisle and everyone's there it doesn't matter about anything else." She said.

"Have you set a date?" He asked.

"We were thinking of November." She said.

"Cool. I can't wait. It's been a long time coming." Nick said standing up. "You want anything to drink?"

"Got a coke?" She asked.

"Of course." He said walking into the kitchen and bringing back a coke for her.

"So what have you been up to since the last time we talked? Have you found a girlfriend yet?" She asked smiling.

"Shut up. I go on dates all the time. It's just I haven't found one that I want to go on a second date with yet." He laughed.

"It's because all the girls you date are skanks." Kelly laughed.

"Ok I get enough of that from mom." Nick said rolling his eyes. "Have you talked to her lately?"

"Not since I called and told her about me and Roger getting married. I need to call her and set a date for her to come to the city and have lunch."

"You talk to your dad?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah. We're trying to work things out but there's a lot that's happened that I don't think I'm ready to forgive him for just yet." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"You mean what happened with Ellie?" He asked.

"That too but mainly when I was in the hospital and rehab. I mean I'm his only daughter you would think that he would have at least came to see me. You and Ann both managed to do that." She sighed.

"I know. It's just he doesn't get what he's doing." Nick said.

"Yeah well when I was going through the worst experiences of my life I could have used my father being there for me." Kelly said getting angry.

"But you made it through all of that Kelly. Look at where you are now. Your starting to get noticed for your work, you and Roger are finally back together and married, and you have so many people that care about you." Nick said trying to comfort her.

"I know. I should be getting back though, I kind of ran out." Kelly said standing up. "You should stop by the loft sometime. I know Roger is dying to see you again."

"I'll stop by tomorrow. When's a good time to swing by?" He asked standing up too.

"Anytime. We should be home all day." She said hugging him. "Thanks for the talk. You're the best."

"I know, you're not too bad yourself." He said laughing. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do with you?" She asked laughing.

"You know that you love me just the way I am." He said smiling.

"Ok. Whatever." She said walking to the door. "Call me tomorrow before you come over."

"I will." He said hugging her once more. "I'll see you tomorrow sis."

"Ok bro." She laughed as she walked out of the apartment.

* * *

When Kelly walked into the apartment Roger rushed over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah. I just needed some time to think, that's all." She said hugging him back.

"Where did you go?" He asked as they walked over to the couch.

"I went and saw Nick." She said sitting down.

"How is he?" Roger asked.

"He's good. We didn't talk for very long, he just calmed me down." She said laying back in his arms.

"I'm sorry about all this." Roger said looking down at her.

"Roger you have nothing to be sorry for, this isn't anyone's fault." She said looking up at him.

"I know. But why does it seem when everything is going good the other shoe drops?" He asked closing his eyes.

"Because that's life. You got to go with whatever happens." She said. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well like I said I want to raise her. But we have to get this place baby proofed first, not to mention tell everyone." He said tightening his grip on her.

"Let's call everyone and have them meet us at The Life. Maybe Joanne will let us borrow her car tomorrow night so we can drive home and tell your parents." She said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I was thinking of going over there tomorrow, do you want to come with me?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Of course I'll go with you." She said getting up.

"What are you doing?" He asked sitting up.

"I'm going to go call everyone and tell them when to meet us. Why don't you go lay down and I'll come lay down with you when I'm done." She said leaning down to kiss him.

"Ok." He said getting up and walking into his bedroom. Kelly went over to the phone and started dialing numbers.

* * *

"Roger we have to get up now." Kelly said as she gently shook him. Roger opened his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"Almost two hours. You didn't even wake up when I came in." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I didn't even think I was that tired." He said holding her.

"Well it's been and emotional day." She said kissing him. "But we really should get up and get ready." She said standing up. Roger got up and followed her out of the room.

"How do you think everyone will react when they find out?" He asked.

"Their going to be shocked at first but they'll support you." She said putting on her shoes.

"I hope so." He said as they walked out the door.

* * *

When Kelly and Roger walked in everyone was already there.

"I need to tell you guys something." Roger said sitting down. He decided that it would be best if he just came right out and told everyone. He explained to them the whole story and watched the shock spread across their faces.

"Oh my god." Maureen said completely dumbfounded.

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to raise my daughter." Roger said holding onto Kelly's hand. "Mrs. Marquez said that she would support me in whatever I decided and that's what I've decided." Roger said.

"We're here for you a hundred percent." Benny said.

"I know. You guys don't know how much that means to me." Roger said smiling. They didn't stay to long, everyone said that they'd be over to help get the loft ready. When they got back to the loft Kelly and Roger went right to bed. Mark and Collins sat in the living room for a little bit.

"This is insane." Mark said sitting on the couch.

"I know. But they're handling it really well considering." Collins said sitting next to him.

"I know. I'm really proud of them." Mark said.

"Me too." Collins said getting up. "I'm going to head off to bed. Goodnight."

"Night Collins." Mark said as he got up and went into his room.

* * *

Roger crawled into bed and pulled Kelly over to him.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you right now." He said quietly.

"Well you do, so let's not think like that." She said.

"I love you Kelly." He said kissing her.

"I love you too. We're going to get through this, I promise." She said as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: How did you guys like that chapter? Things are going to be moving faster now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you rock. Moowitmi324- Sorry for making you choke on your chicken nuggets LOL. Renthead621-As always thanks for all your help. I don't know where this story would be without your help. I'm not making any promises as to when I'll update this story again. Remember to review, it might make me update quicker.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	34. Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

Mark walked into the loft with a bag of groceries. He saw Roger sitting on the couch with Rosie in his lap.

"Hey." Roger said looking up.

"Hey. What are you two up to?" Mark asked.

"Just sitting here watching cartoons." Roger said smiling.

"Where's Kelly?" Mark asked taking Rosie out of his hands.

"In the bedroom getting ready. She's going over to Nick's in a little bit to make sure he knows that we have the tux fittings in two days." Roger said getting up. "So what did you buy?"

"Some cereal, milk, beer, and baby food." Mark said playing with Rosie.

"The four basic food groups?" Roger asked.

"Yep." Mark said smiling at the baby.

"So what are your plans for today?" Roger asked coming back with a soda.

"Caitlin is coming over and we'll probably hang out here." Mark said. Roger went to reach for the baby. "Let me hold her for a little while." Mark pouted.

"You are such a loser, Cohen." Roger said as Kelly came out of the bedroom.

"Hey." She said leaning down to kiss Roger.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Roger are you coming with me to Nick's?" Kelly asked taking Rosie from Mark.

"What about the baby?" Roger asked.

"Caitlin and me would be happy to watch her." Mark said.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun for us." Mark said smiling.

"Ok. Let me go get changed and we'll head out." Roger said getting up and kissing Kelly and Rosie.

"How've you been?" Mark asked as Kelly sat down on the couch next to him.

"I'm good." She said smiling.

"Your handling this really well." Mark said.

"Well I love Roger, and I love this little girl." Kelly said kissing her forehead. Mark leaned over and kissed Kelly's cheek.

"Stop trying to steal my girl, Cohen." Roger said coming out of the bedroom. Mark rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"You're an amazing person Kelly." Mark said taking the baby from her so she could leave.

"Thanks Markie." Kelly said. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Roger said wrapping an arm around her waste. "We'll be back in a little bit." He said giving the baby a kiss.

"Be good for Uncle Pookie." Roger said laughing.

"I swear to god I'll kill you if she starts calling me that." Mark said glaring at him.

"Call us if you need anything." Kelly said kissing Rosie. "You know Nick's number right?"

"Yeah." Mark said.

"Ok. We'll see you in a little bit." Kelly said as the walked out the door.

* * *

Roger wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist as they waited for Nick to answer the door.

"I love you." He said kissing her neck.

"I love you too." She said laughing as the door opened Nick was standing there in nothing but boxers. When he saw Roger and Kelly his face paled immediately.

"Did we interrupt something?" Roger asked laughing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nick asked.

"I told you that I was going to come by to hang out and tell you what you need to do to get the tuxes." Kelly said holding back her laughter.

"Um can you guys come back a little later?" Nick asked.

"Baby, who's at the door?" They heard a very familiar voice say from inside the apartment. A minute later they saw Becca wearing one of Nick's shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"What the hell?" Roger asked.

"Roger don't jump to conclusions." Kelly said trying to keep him calm.

"My sister is standing in your brother's apartment with nothing but _his_ shirt and boxers on. What am I supposed to think?" He asked.

"Can we not do this in my hallway?" Nick asked. Kelly and Roger walked into the apartment and Nick shut the door.

"How long?" Roger asked.

"On and off since high school." Nick said. "We got back together about a month ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kelly asked.

"One word. Roger." Becca said.

"Well I think it's great." Kelly said smiling. "Well we'll just leave you guys alone. Um, call us later maybe we can hang out."

"Ok." Nick said nodding his head. Kelly turned to leave but Roger was just standing there.

"Come on baby." Kelly said grabbing his arm and leading him out of the house.

"I can't believe it." Roger said as they walked down the street.

"I think you should be happy about it." Kelly said holding his hand.

"Really?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Yeah. I mean you like Nick, right?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah." Roger said.

"And you always hate every guy that Becca dates." Kelly said. "You know that Nick would never hurt her."

"I guess." Roger said. "But he's still getting a talking to from me and Billy."

"One day Becca is going to kill you two and I'm going to laugh." Kelly said smiling.

"Yeah well it's our job." Roger said smiling. "So what should we do now?"

"I guess we could head back to the loft." Kelly said.

"Ok. That way I can call Billy." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Roger?" Kelly said sternly.

"What?" He asked smiling down at her. When they got back to the loft Mark and Caitlin were on the couch.

"Where's Rosie?" Roger asked.

"We put her down for a nap." Caitlin said smiling.

"I'm going to go check on her." Roger said kissing Kelly quickly before heading to what was now Rosie's room. Collins had moved down to Kelly's old apartment when they brought Rosie home. So Rosie was now residing in Collins old room.

"So why are you back from Nick's so soon?" Mark asked.

"Let's just say that he had company." Kelly said laughing as she sat down in her chair.

"So who's the new skank of the month?" Mark asked.

"Don't call my sister a skank." Roger said coming back into the living room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"He was with Becca." Kelly said laughing.

"You mean with her how?" Mark asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"She was wearing his shirt and boxers." Kelly said laughing.

"You mean they had sex?" Mark exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up Mark." Roger said shaking his head.

"This is the funniest thing ever. Wait till I tell Maureen." Mark said laughing. "I can't believe that she was right."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked smilling down at him.

"She's been saying it for years." he said starting to laugh.

"Glad someone clued me in." Roger said carrying Rosie out of the room.

"There's my girl." Kelly said smiling at her taking her out of Roger's arms.

"Sorry Rog." Mark said laughing.

"Roger, does she have a fever?" Kelly asked kissing Rosie's forehead.

"She does feel a little warm." he said pressing his wrist against her head.

"I'm gonna take her temperature." Kelly said patting the baby's back. "Come on my girl." she said kissing Rosie's head again.

"Is she OK?" Roger asked worried as she took the baby's temperature.

"Yeah, she's just teething. It's normal." Kelly told him rubbing the baby's belly.

"I just worry, you know?" he said standing over her.

"I know Baby." she said looking up at him.

"You are so good with her." he said as Kelly began to redress Rosie.

"Well I love her. I can't help it. Right my girl?" she asked smiling down at the baby who had her hand in her mouth.

"She loves you too, you know." he told her wrapping his arms around Kelly's waist.

"I know." Kelly said picking the baby up and kissing her head.

"I'm gonna give her some baby tylenol." Kelly said bringing the baby into the bathroom.

"OK Kel. Do you need anything?" he asked smiling at her.

"No, I got it. Come on my girl. I'll make you feel all better." Kelly said smiling at the baby. After she gave the baby the medicine she brought her back into her and Roger's room. "Do you think she can sleep in here tonight?"

"That's why we put a basinet in her." Roger said laughing as he lay in bed. She kissed the baby and gently laid her down in the basinet before climbing into bed.

"I just feel better when she's close." She whispered. "Just in case."

"I know." He whispered kissing her head and pulling hr closer.

A/N: I decided to update this one because the next chapter of How Did We Get Here is giving me trouble. I would like to thank everyone for their support of this story. You guys are amazing. And another huge thanks to Renthead621 for being so awesome and helping me out when I get writters block. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. So that might be up tonight. Remember to review!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	35. Just Keep Rolling Along

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

Allison walked into the loft and saw Kelly rushing around the loft picking up toys.

"Hey Kelly." Allison said.

"Oh hey Allison." Kelly said walking over to her and giving her a hug. "Jesus you're getting big. You sure you're not having twins?"

"Don't even joke about that." Allison said sitting down. "Besides we already had the ultra sound and they said one baby."

"You know sometimes with twins…" Kelly started to say before Allison cut her off.

"Don't finish that sentence." Allison said shaking her head.

"Sorry." Kelly said laughing.

"So are you excited about next month?" Allison asked smiling.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's almost here." Kelly said smiling.

"I just wish I wasn't the size of a whale for it." Allison said.

"Give me a break. You look amazing in your dress." Kelly said.

"You're just saying that because you know that I'm hormonal." Allison said laughing.

"There's that and it' the truth." Kelly said.

"So where is everyone?" Allison asked.

"Mark is out with Caitlin and Roger took Rosie over to Mrs. Marquez's for a visit." Kelly said.

"Are you up for a shopping trip then?" Allison asked.

"Shouldn't you avoid walking big distances like that this late in your pregnancy?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not due until the end of December, I'll be fine." Allison said.

"Ok. Let me leave a note for Roger and we'll head out." Kelly said going over to the phone and writing a note.

* * *

"So you two get there and Nick's in his boxers and Becca is standing there in his shirt and boxers?" Allison said cracking up.

"Yeah." Kelly said laughing.

"So how is Roger handling it?" Allison asked as she picked up a blue baby blanket.

"Called Billy." Kelly said looking at baby bottles. "Barb and Billy are coming up tonight."

"Does Becca know?" Allison asked.

"Her and Nick are coming over tonight. But I don't think she knows that Billy will be there." Kelly said.

"So she's walking in to enemy fire?" Allison asked.

"Actually that would be Nicky walking into enemy fire." Kelly said laughing.

"That should be fun." Allison said. "Steal Mark's camera and record it. I want to see Becca finally kill Roger and Billy."

"You are so bad." Kelly said shaking her head.

* * *

When Kelly walked into the loft she saw Barb sitting on the couch with Rosie.

"Hey Barb." Kelly said setting down her bags and walking over to her.

"Hey, Kel." Barb said getting up and hugging her with the baby still in her arms.

"Hey there little one." Kelly said taking Rosie. "Where's Roger and Billy?"

"They went out to form their game plan." Barb said shaking her head.

"Were going to be cleaning blood out of the carpet aren't we?" Kelly asked laughing as she sat down.

"Roger and Billy's blood after Becca gets done with them." Barb said laughing. Just then Roger and Billy came in with evil grins on their faces.

"Oh god, what do you two have planned?" Barb asked shaking her head.

"Nothing at all baby." Billy said leaning down and kissing her.

"You guys do realize that you can't do what you did to Becca's other boyfriends?" Kelly asked.

"Why not?" Billy asked.

"Because Nick's my brother." Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"It's not like we're going to hurt him." Billy said.

"Physically." Roger said laughing.

"I swear to god Roger if you do anything I'll" Roger cut her off by kissing her.

"I promise that we won't get to out of hand." He said smiling and taking Rosie from her.

"I wish I could shut Barb up that easily." Billy said. Barb smacked his chest.

"Asshole." Barb said.

"But you love me baby." He said smiling wrapping his arms around her.

"I think someone needs a diaper change." Roger said looking at Rosie. "I'll be right back." Kelly got up and followed him into Rosie's room. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Please take it easy on him." She said kissing his shoulder.

"We just want to have a little fun with him." He said redressing the baby and setting her in the crib. "Don't worry. We'll play semi nice." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"I think they make a cute couple." Kelly said smiling.

"As long as he treats her right I don't car." Roger said kissing her cheek and walking out of the room.

"Then why did you invite Billy up here?" Kelly asked smiling.

"Because it'll be fun to watch Becca beat Billy's ass." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"You are evil." Kelly said laughing. They looked up when they heard a knock at the door.

"Our prey is here." Billy said grinning evilly.

"Billy, remember I can and will hurt you." Barb said as Billy got up to answer the door.

"What the hell are you doing here." Becca asked glaring at Billy.

"Is that anyway to talk to your favorite brother?" Billy asked.

"I'm going to kill you both." Becca said glaring at Roger and Billy.

"If you going to kill them at least come in and shut the door." Barb said dryly. "Less witnesses."

"Why don't you guys come in and then we'll order food." Kelly said walking over to the couch.

"So Nicky why didn't you tell us that you were dating my sister?" Billy asked.

"First off my name is Nick, and second we didn't want to make a big deal of it." Nick said holding Becca's hand.

"My sister's not worth making a big deal for?" Billy asked.

"I didn't say that." Nick said getting angry.

"That's enough." Barb said. "We are going to be happy for Nick and Becca."

"I agree with Barb." Kelly said. "So now we are changing the subject."

"So are you two excited about the wedding?" Barb asked Roger and Kelly.

"Yes." Kelly said smiling. "I can't believe it's going to be here soon."

"What about you Roger?" Barb asked.

"I can't wait." He said smiling and leaning over to kiss Kelly. Rosie started crying and Kelly got up.

"Mommy duty calls." She said walking away. She turned around and shared a look with Roger. He just smiled back as she disappeared into the bedroom. No one else had caught what she said. She had said mommy duty, she was really accepting Rosie as though she was her own.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The wedding chapter will be next. I know a lot of you are looking forward to that. It's going to be fun. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. You guys rock. Big thanks to Renthead621 for all her help. Remember I love reviews! They are better than anything else.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	36. Wild Horses

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

Kelly sat in the loft trying to calm her nerves. She shouldn't be this nervous. They were already married, this was just for their friends and family. But that didn't stop the butterflies from making their way to her stomach. She heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Ann standing there smiling at her.

"How are you doing?" She asked walking into the room.

"I feel so nervous." Kelly said looking up at her. "I shouldn't be this nervous. I mean we're already married."

"But this is the big ceremony with everyone there." Ann said smiling. "Your hair looks beautiful."

"Thanks. Mo did it for me." Kelly said looking at herself in the mirror.

"You should be getting dressed soon." Ann said smiling. "But first I want you to have this." She said pulling out a box. Kelly opened it and saw a small diamond bracelet. "It was your mom's" Kelly felt tears sting her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Kelly asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Ann knelt in front of her and handed her a tissue.

"Your father wanted you to have it." She said softly. Kelly started to cry harder, Ann got up and pulled her into a hug. "She's with you, you know." Kelly nodded her head slowly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime, babygirl. Now let's get you ready to get married." She said as she helped her reapply her make up.

"Kelly, are you ready?" Maureen asked. When she saw Kelly she almost started to cry. "You look beautiful"

"Really?" Kelly asked standing there in her gown. It was a beautiful lace dress.

"Roger's going to faint when he sees you." Maureen said smiling.

"Have you seen him?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. I just saw him. He's a ball of nerves." Maureen said laughing as Allison, Becca, Barb, and Joanne came in.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Joanne asked hugging her.

"Yes." Kelly said smiling.

"Well then let's get you married." Barb said smiling.

* * *

"Roger so help me god if you don't sit down and stop pacing I'll hurt you." Collins said as Roger paced around the room.

"I'm allowed to be nervous on my wedding day." Roger said still pacing. Benny stood up and took Roger by the shoulders.

"Listen. Calm down." Benny said smiling. "Your already married. This is just for us. In ten minutes she'll be walking down the aisle toward you."

"But" Roger said but Benny cut him off.

"No buts, you two are finally having the wedding that you've been waiting for." He said.

"I know your right." Roger said taking a deep breath.

"Thank god." Collins said. "I thought I was going to have to kill the white boy."

"Shut up Collins." Roger said trying not to smile.

"Guys we have to go into place." Mark said walking into the room.

"Ok." Roger said. "Do you have the rings?"

"Oh shit." Mark said reaching into his pockets. Roger's face paled. "I'm kidding Roger. I have the rings right here." He said reaching into his pocket and producing the rings.

"That's not funny." Roger said as the color came back to his face.

"Enough messing with Roger." Collins asked. "You ready?"

"God yes." Roger said as they walked out of the room. Roger walked to his place at the front of the church. Mark and Maureen were the firsts to come down the aisle since they were the maid of honor and best man. Benny and Allison were next followed by Benny and Allison, Nick and Becca, Billy and Barb, and finally Collins and Joanne. Roger smiled as he saw Lindsey walking down the aisle with Rosie in her arms. They were the flower girls. Roger laughed as Lindsey helped the baby throw the flowers. As soon as they reached the end of the aisle they wedding march began to play and Roger's heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat.

"Breathing does help." Mark whispered laughing. Roger didn't say anything his eyes were fixed on Kelly and Kelly only. She looked like an angel as she walked down the aisle. Roger felt the tears well up in his eyes as Kelly finally reached him. He took her hands in his and they faced the priest. Roger was amazed that he was able to repeat the vows when he was supposed to. Finally it was time to exchange the rings. Mark handed him the rings.

"Roger repeat after me." The priest said. "With this ring I thee wed." Roger took a deep breath and slowly slipped the ring on her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." He said as he locked eyes with Kelly. He saw the tears fall down her cheeks and knew that there was a stream cascading down his too.

"Kelly, repeat after me." The priest said. "With this ring I thee wed." Kelly took a deep breath before slipping the ring on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." She said smiling.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." In an instant Rogers hands were cupping Kelly's face as he pulled her into a deep kiss. They were both so lost in the kiss that everyone else completely disappeared. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you." He whispered wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you too." She said leaning in to kiss him again.

"Come on guys save something for the honeymoon." Collins said laughing. Everyone burst out laughing too. As Kelly and Roger walked out to go to the reception.

* * *

"I love you Roger." Kelly said sitting in his lap in the limo that Allison had insisted on renting.

"I love you too." Roger said kissing her. "This was a thousand times better the last time."

"Yeah. I'm glad we decided to do this." Kelly said smiling. "Hell, I'm even glad that Maureen and Allison forced me into a big reception."

"You deserve it all." He said leaning his forehead against hers.

"No. We deserve it." Kelly said looking into his eyes. Roger smiled and pulled her closer and kissing her. The limo pulled to a stop.

"You ready to go in there?" Roger asked smiling.

"Yes." Kelly said smiling as the limo driver opened the door.

* * *

"You and Allison did a great job." Collins said smiling as he came over to Maureen.

"They deserved so much more." Maureen said smiling. "It was a beautiful ceremony wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." Collins said as the DJ asked for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman let's all give a round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Roger Davis." He said as the room irrupted with cheers as they came in. Kelly and Roger sat down in the front of the room as everyone else sat back down to eat. After everyone was done eating Mark stood up to make his toast.

"I'm Mark. Um, I've known Roger and Kelly for as long as I can remember." Mark began as he looked over at the two of them. "I don't think I have a single childhood memory that doesn't include them. Whether it's us hanging out at the lake or just hanging out at one of our houses. I've had the amazing pleasure of seeing how strong there love was, I saw it begin when we were fifteen and I watched as it grew and was tested over the years." Everyone in the room was holding back tears at that point. "They are the true definition of love. I'm not going to stand up here for an hour going on and on. I just want to say that they deserve all the happiness today brings them and years more of it. To Roger and Kelly." He said raising his glass.

"Thank you Mark." Kelly said getting up to hug him.

"It was my pleasure." He said hugging her back.

"You're a great friend Mark." Roger said hugging him.

"So are you Roger." Mark said sitting back down as Maureen stood.

"I've known Roger and Kelly for just as long." Maureen started out. "I will have you all know that I saw what was between them long before they did." She said as everyone laughed. "I have that gift. I also knew about Becca and Nick before any of you." Becca buried her head in Nick's chest. "But anyway we're here because of Roger and Kelly. Not many people find their soul mates at 15. But they did. They've been through hell and back. Nothing could truly keep them apart." She said as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. "I feel honored to have been present for this unbelievable love. Now I want everyone to raise their glasses with me." Maureen said raising her glass. "To a love that never dies." When Maureen turned to hug Roger and Kelly, Roger pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"That was beautiful, Mo." He said as the tears fell from his eyes.

"It's only the truth." She said. Roger pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you so much for everything." Kelly said hugging her.

"Anything for my best friend." Maureen whispered.

"I would like Roger and Kelly to please come out to the dance floor." The DJ asked. Roger took Kelly's hand and led her out to the center of the room. Your Song by Elton John started to play and Roger pulled Kelly as close to him as possible. He leaned down and started to sing softly in her ear.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live." Roger sang softly as Kelly's head rested against his chest. "If I was a sculptor, but then again, no, Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, My gift is my song and this one's for you." Kelly looked up at Roger and smiled.

"I love you." She said as they moved across the floor.

"I love you." Roger said leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

"Collins." Maureen whispered drunkenly to the philosopher.

"What?" He asked slurring.

"I want to make another toast." Maureen said.

"But you already gave a toast." Collins said.

"But I wanna make another one." She whined.

"Then do it." Collins said.

"I need your help." Maureen said lowering her voice.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I need you to distract the DJ so I can get the microphone." Maureen slurred.

"Ok. I'll do it." He said as he started off towards the DJ booth. Collins struck up a conversation with the DJ as Maureen grabbed the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Maureen said drunkenly as she walked into the center of the room.

"Oh god." Roger groaned. "This can't be good."

"Who gave her a microphone after that many drinks?" Kelly asked.

"I didn't get a chance to tell the one story about Roger and Kelly that I really wanted to tell." Maureen slurred. "Ok so all the way back when I was dating Markie we went to Scarsdale one weekend."

"She's not about to say what I think she is?" Kelly asked horrified.

"I'm going to go get her." Mark said getting out of his chair.

"So me and Markie come back, and who do we find in our bed?" Maureen asked just before Mark rushed over to her and put his hand over her mouth. He took the microphone back and handed it to the DJ. Roger kissed Kelly's head and got up.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"Ok." She said leaning up and kissing him. He walked up to wear the makeshift stage was and grabbed the acoustic guitar that was there.

"Attention." He said into the microphone. "I wanted to do something special for my wife," He paused at wife and smiled. "So I'm going to sing one of her favorite songs." He said smiling.

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I cant let you slide through my hands _

Wild horses couldnt drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldnt drag me away

I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind

Wild horses couldnt drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldnt drag me away

I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom but I dont have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Lets do some living after we die

Wild horses couldnt drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, well ride them some day

Wild horses couldnt drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, well ride them some day

Roger's eyes never left Kelly's.

"I love you Kelly. Always and forever." He said as he put the guitar down and got off the stage. Kelly ran as best she could in heels and a dress and jumped into Roger's arms.

"I love you." She whispered as he spun her around.

"I love you so much, Kelly." Roger said setting her down.

A/N: And that's what a lot of you have been waiting for this entire time. I really hope you liked it. I loved writing this chapter. I'm going to go back to How Did We Get Here and try to finish that up, so I don't know how long I'll be away from this story again. Renhead621-Thanks so much for all your help. I couldn't do this without you. This chapter is dedicated to you! You are such a great friend. I want to remind everyone to review! I love feedback. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	37. The Newest Boho Boy And A Big Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. You know what belongs to Jonathon Larson and what belongs to me.

Kelly and Roger came rushing into the maternity ward waiting room.

"Did we miss it?" Kelly asked when she got to the group. "Is the baby here?"

"No, not yet." Maureen said smiling holding Rosie. Kelly walked over to her and picked up Rosie.

"Hey little girl, we missed you." She said kissing her forehead.

"How was the honeymoon?" Joanne asked.

"It was nice." Kelly said smiling as Roger came up behind her.

"We had a great time." Roger said kissing Rosie and then Kelly. "I still can't believe she's still in labor."

"I know. She's really having a rough labor." Mark said.

"How's Benny?" Roger asked.

"A nervous wreck." Mark said laughing. "You should have seen him when her water broke."

"Tell me you got it on film." Roger asked laughing.

"Oh I did." Mark said laughing.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Kelly said shaking her head.

"Oh you know it's funny." Roger said sitting down. Kelly sat down on his lap with Rosie still in her arms.

"You do have a point there." Kelly said laughing.

"So how was my little princess while we were gone?" Roger asked while making faces at Rosie.

"A perfect angel." Maureen said.

"So you guys had a good time in Cancun?" Collins asked.

"Yeah." Kelly said smiling. Just then Benny came out, he had tears in his eyes.

"It's a boy." He said crying as everyone got up to congratulate him.

"Can we see him?" Roger asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." Benny said leading them back to where Allison and the baby were. Allison was sitting on the bed holding a little blue bundle.

"Hi guys." She said smiling. "I want you to meet Christian Roger Coffin."

"Roger?" Roger asked shocked.

"Yeah. It was Ally's idea." Benny said smiling.

"I'm honored." Roger said as a few tears came down his cheeks.

"Do you want to hold him?" Allison asked Roger.

"Yeah." Roger said walking over to the bed and gently taking the baby from Allison. "He's beautiful." Roger said looking down at the baby, who was a prefect mix of Allison and Benny.

"Thank you." Benny said smiling as Roger handed the baby back to him.

"So how do you feel?" Kelly asked Allison.

"Like I need sleep for the next five years." Allison said yawning.

"Well, we'll get out of here and let you three rest." Kelly said leaning down and kissing Allison's cheek. "We'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"Ok. We'll see you then." Allison said as everyone hugged them goodbye.

"Well now Rosie isn't the only baby." Kelly said smiling as they walked back into the loft. Everyone was too excited to go home so they decided to hang out at the loft.

"I know." Roger said smiling as he sat down with Rosie in his arms. "I can't believe they named him after me."

"Well you are one of his best friends." Mark said.

"I know, it's just a lot of things happened in the past." Roger said.

"Roger that's all in the past." Maureen said. "A lot of things have happened before but we're all past that now."

"Wow that's deep Mo." Roger said. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh shut up Davis." Maureen laughed. Kelly got up and walked over to Roger.

"It's past her bedtime, I'm going to put her to bed." Kelly said picking Rosie up, who was fast asleep in Roger's arms.

"I'll go with you." Roger said standing up and following her into Rosie's room.

"I missed her so much." Kelly said as she laid the baby down in the crib.

"I know, so did I." Roger said wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you think her and the new baby are going to be really close?" Kelly asked looking up at him.

"Probably." Roger said.

"We should probably head back out there." Kelly said smiling. When they walked back out Collins was pouring drinks for everyone.

"Let me guess, this special occasion requires a toast?" Roger asked laughing.

"Of course." Collins said smiling. "To Christian Roger Coffin, the newest boho boy." He said raising his glass along with everyone else.

"So am I the only one who thinks it's weird that Benny has a kid?" Maureen asked.

"That's what you all said about me." Roger said.

"I know. But I mean it's Benny. I think we all knew that you'd have kids one day, Roger. But Benny? Be honest, you actually thought he'd have kids?" Maureen asked.

"I did." Kelly said.

"You did?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. I knew that Allison and Benny would have kids. I knew that right when they started dating." Kelly said taking a sip of water.

"Well I think you're the only one." Maureen said laughing.

"I think I'm going to head back to my apartment." Caitlin said getting up. "Bye guys. I'm glad you and Roger are back." She said hugging Kelly.

"We're glad to be back." Kelly said smiling.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Mark said putting on his coat and walking Caitlin out.

"I think I'm going to get going too." Joanne said getting up. "Are you going to stay for a little bit?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?" Maureen asked looking up at her.

"No. I'll see you at home." Joanne said leaning down and kissing her.

"And then there were four." Collins said laughing.

"So when do you guys have to go back to work?" Maureen asked.

"I don't go back until Monday." Kelly said resting her head on Roger's shoulder.

"I have to go back to work on Saturday night." Roger said taking a sip of his beer.

"Why aren't you drinking, we're supposed to be celebrating." Collins said smiling.

"I just don't feel like drinking." Kelly said.

"Are you starting to feel sick again?" Roger asked.

"You've been feeling sick?" Maureen asked.

"I just caught a little flu bug. It's nothing big, I feel fine now." Kelly said. "Roger just likes to worry about everything."

"I don't worry about everything." Roger said. "But you were sick for the last three days we were in Cancun."

"I know. But I'm fine now." Kelly said kissing his cheek.

"As long as your sure that your ok now." Roger said kissing her. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." He said getting up.

"I'll be in a little bit." Kelly said looking up at him.

"Ok." Roger said kissing her and going into the bedroom.

"I think I'm going to head out to. I'll see you kids in the morning." Collins said hugging Kelly and Maureen goodbye.

"Do you mind if I just crash here tonight? I'm really tired." Maureen said yawning.

"No problem. I'll go get you something to change into and a pillow and blanket." Kelly said getting up. She came back five minutes later with a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt.

"Thanks." Maureen said taking the clothes. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Night." Kelly said as she walked into the bedroom. She quickly changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. Roger rolled over and put his arm around her.

"Today was eventful." He said.

"It certainly was." Kelly said smiling. "I can't wait to spend some time with the baby tomorrow."

"We'll go there first thing in the morning." Roger said as he pulled her closer. "I have to take Rosie to her doctors appointment at noon tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"Of course I do." Kelly said. "I can't wait till we finally find out."

"I know." Roger said. "But she turns one in January and the doctor said the test will be conclusive then." Roger and Kelly had been anxiously waiting for the day when they would know one way or the other if Rosie was HIV positive or not. But the doctors said they wouldn't be able to know for sure until she was a year old. Until then they had her on medicine just in case.

"Whatever happens we'll deal with it as it comes." Kelly said moving to rest her head on his chest.

"I know." Roger said kissing the top of her head before falling asleep.

* * *

"Anyone one here?" Maureen asked as she walked into the loft. She listened for a minute before she heard the sounds of someone throwing up in the bathroom. She quickly rushed over to the bathroom and found Kelly hunched over the toilet. "Are you ok, Kel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kelly said flushing the toilet and getting up to rinse her mouth out.

"When did you start feeling sick again?" Maureen asked.

"About a week ago. It's probably nothing." Kelly said walking out of the bedroom.

"You need to go to the doctors." Maureen said with her hands on her hips.

"Mo, I'm fine." Kelly said sitting down on the couch.

"Obviously not." Maureen said.

"It's probably just something that I ate last night that didn't agree with me." Kelly said.

"Kel, when was the last time you got your period?" Maureen asked bluntly. Kelly's looked up at Maureen as her face paled.

"Oh my god." Kelly said putting her head in her hands. "I couldn't be pregnant." She whispered. Maureen walked over to the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"There's only one way to find out." Maureen said pulling her up. "Come on, we're going to the drug store." Kelly nodded and followed her.

* * *

Kelly anxiously waited outside the bathroom.

"Mo what does it say?" Kelly asked impatiently.

"It takes five minutes Kelly, it's only been two." Maureen said coming out of the bathroom.

"What am I going to do?" Kelly asked. "I never thought I'd have anymore kids."

"Well sometimes life likes to throw surprises at you." Maureen said.

"Roger's going to flip out." Kelly said sitting down on the couch.

"He'll be fine. Stop overreacting." Maureen said sitting down next to her.

"But what if…" Kelly began but Maureen cut her off.

"Don't even finish that sentence." Maureen said. "You know as well as I do the odds of you or the baby being sick are small if you get started on the right medicines." Kelly didn't say anything she just sat there until they heard the timer go off. Maureen got up and went into the bathroom to check. She came back a minute later.

"You're pregnant." Maureen said.

A/N: Anyone surprised? Well I got this chapter up. Sorry I haven't really been updating lately between work, school, and trying to have a social life it's been difficult. But I'll be done with school soon so I'll be able to update more often. I'm going to try to get both this story and How Did We Get Here done before I go on vacation in Feburary, we'll see how that goes. I'd just like to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story. You guys are truly amazing and I'd be nothing without you guys. I'm hoping to have the next chapter of How Did We Get Here up this weekend sometime. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter of this story up, probably sometime next week. Remember to review.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	38. Karma Is A Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. You know what belongs to Jonathon Larson and what belongs to me.

Kelly sat on the couch waiting for Roger and Rosie to get home. She was curled up with a blanket around her shoulders. She hadn't been expecting this, to be pregnant again. She didn't know how she felt about it. She would love her child, no doubt, but she knew that this would bring up memories of Ellie. She also didn't know how Roger would react. She picked up her mug of hot chocolate and took a sip. The door slid open and Roger walked in with Rosie in his arms.

"Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed. Kelly had cried the first time Rosie said that to her. She was growing up so fast, it was hard to think that it had only been a few short months ago that she had come into their lives.

"Hi, little one." Kelly said smiling as Roger handed Rosie to her. Roger leaned over and kissed Kelly's cheek.

"Hey." He said smiling. "So what have you been up to while we were gone?"

"Maureen stopped by for a little bit, but other than that just sitting around." Kelly said standing up with Rosie. "I'm going to put her down for her nap."

"Ok." Roger said standing up and kissing Rosie's forehead. "Sweet dreams princess." He said. When Kelly came back out Roger was laying down on the couch.

"Tired?" She asked laying down next to him.

"Just a little." He said pulling the blanket over them and wrapping an arm around her.

"I have to tell you something." Kelly said shutting her eyes.

"What?" He muttered half asleep.

"I'm pregnant." It came out barley above a whisper. She felt Roger shift and turn her over so that she was looking up at him.

"Pregnant?" He asked looking down at her. Kelly nodded. "When did you find out?"

"This afternoon." She said. "I started getting sick again and then Mo came over. She's the one who thought I might be pregnant." Kelly looked away from him. "So we went to the drugstore and got a test and it said I was pregnant."

"Hey, look at me." He said softly as he gently turned her face to meet his. "Everything is going to be ok."

"It's just that I know it's going to bring back all those memories." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Just try to focus on the present." He said wiping her tears. "Focus on this time."

"I'll try." She said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"So I guess Rosie's getting a little brother or sister?" He said as he settled himself back down next to her with his hand resting on her stomach.

"Yep." She said placing her hand over his. "I should make an appointment at the doctor's office."

"We should call everyone and have them come over." Roger said.

"Maybe we should see if we can go over Allison and Benny's that way they don't have to bring the baby out in the cold." Kelly said.

"Ok. I'll give Benny a call a little bit later." Roger said as he yawned.

"How about we take a nap while we can and then we'll start calling everyone." Kelly said snuggling closer to him.

"I think that's a great idea." Roger said before falling asleep.

* * *

"So does anyone know what Kelly and Roger's news is?" Allison asked as she fed the baby.

"Nope." Mark said sitting on the couch. "But when I got home Roger was walking around like he just won the lottery, so it has to be something big."

"Maureen, any thoughts as to what they're going to tell us?" Collins asked, noticing that she hadn't said much since she arrived.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Maureen said with a smile that let everyone know that she knew.

"Come on Mo, what's the big secret?" Benny asked.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." Maureen smiled and took a sip of her water. Kelly and Roger walked in about a minute later.

"Let me see my little man." Roger said as he held out his hands to Allison.

"Just remember that my son is not going to be your little rockstar clone." Benny said shaking his head.

"Don't worry." Roger said smiling and looking up at Benny. "I might have one of my own already on the way."

The room fell silent as everyone looked at Roger and Kelly. Collins was the first to speak.

"You're pregnant?" Collins asked.

"Yep." Kelly said smiling as she carried Rosie over to the couch and sat down next to Mark.

"How far along are you?" Allison asked.

"I don't know yet. I still have to make an appointment with the doctor." Kelly said smiling as Allison leaned over and hugged her.

"You have to go to the woman I went to." Allison said excitedly. "She's amazing and really nice."

"Ok." Kelly said smiling.

"Talk about a baby boom in this family." Joanne said laughing. "Who do you think the next one will be?"

"Probably Becca and Nick." Mark said laughing. Roger handed the Chris back to Allison and walked over to Mark and smacked the back of his head.

"That's not funny." Roger said as everyone else laughed.

"Roger, sit down and stop abusing poor Mark." Kelly said laughing as he sat down next to her and Rosie.

"He shouldn't make jokes like that." Roger grumbled as Rosie climbed over to him. "How's my favorite princess?" Rosie smiled and reached out for Mark.

"Markie!" She said crawling over Kelly to get to Mark.

"You trying to steal my girl?" Roger asked Mark laughing.

"Of course." Mark said smiling as he hugged her. "How good I not? Look how adorable she is?"

"She obviously doesn't take after her father." Benny said laughing. Roger flipped him off and Kelly smacked the back of his head.

"Roger there are kids in the room." Kelly said laughing.

"So we need to go on a shopping trip." Allison said smiling.

"Allison we always need to go on shopping trips." Kelly said laughing.

"But we need to get baby stuff." Allison said grinning and Chris started fussing. "I'm going to go put him down." She said as she got up and walked into the baby's room.

"Roger, we need to go to Scarsdale." Kelly said.

"I know." Roger said putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'll give my mom a call tomorrow."

"So has the name fight begun yet?" Maureen asked laughing.

"Name fight?" Joanne asked confused.

"Let's just say that picking out names is usually bad for Roger's health." Benny said laughing as Allison came back out.

"What's so funny?" Allison asked sitting back down next to Roger.

"Baby names." Benny said laughing.

"Oh god Roger, you better not start trying to name the baby Sid or Fender again." She said shaking her head.

"Hey those are good names." Roger said trying to defend himself.

"Roger those are horrible names." Joanne said shaking her head.

"You guys just don't understand." Roger said shaking his head.

"Rosie's starting to get cranky, we should probably head home." Kelly said as she scooped the little girl into her arms.

"Ok." Roger said getting up and getting their jackets and hugging everyone goodbye.

* * *

Mark and Caitlin were sitting on the couch with Rosie in the middle of them waiting for Roger and Kelly to get home from her doctors appointment.

"I can't believe that she's almost five months pregnant." Caitlin said.

"I know." Mark said. "Do you think that they might be merciful and find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Kelly seemed pretty set against it." Caitlin said laughing. "She wants to be surprised."

"But that means we're going to have to hear Maureen and Allison bitching about not knowing what kind of things to get the baby." Mark said rolling his eyes.

"Didn't Kelly put them both on a spending limit?" Caitlin asked amused.

"Do you really think those two will listen?" Mark asked.

"Good point." She laughed as Roger and Kelly walked into the apartment.

"This is all your fault!" Kelly said dramatically as she walked over and picked up Rosie.

"How is this my fault?" Roger asked amused.

"It runs in your family." Kelly said as she sat in the armchair with Rosie.

"Is everything alright guys?" Mark asked concerned.

"Everything's fine." Roger said smiling. "We just got some interesting news at the doctor's office."

"Allison is going to have a field day with this." Kelly muttered.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" Caitlin asked.

"Everything is fine with the baby." Roger said smiling. "Both of them."

"You mean…" Mark started to say.

"Twins." Caitlin said before bursting out laughing. "Oh god, I can't wait until you tell Allison."

"This isn't funny." Kelly said.

"After all the grief you gave Allison about having twins it's hilarious." Roger said as he walked over and picked up Rosie. "Did you hear that little girl, you get to have two little brothers or sisters."

"So when are you going to tell Allison?" Mark asked laughing.

"Never." Kelly said.

"We're going to call everyone over tonight and tell them there." Roger said laughing.

"I'm so happy for you two." Caitlin said smiling.

"Thanks." Roger said smiling.

"We were going to go grab some lunch, do you guys want to come with?" Mark asked standing up.

"I think we'll just stay in." Roger said looking at Kelly who nodded. "Bring us back something?"

"Sure." Caitlin said getting up and hugging them goodbye. "What time should we be back?"

"Around seven." Roger said.

"Ok, we'll see you then." Mark said as they left. Kelly got up and sat down next to Roger.

"Sorry I yelled before." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok." He said laughing. "It was kind of a shock."

"I can't believe we're having twins." Kelly said looking up at him.

"I think it's kind of cool." Roger said smiling.

"You do realize that we're never going to get sleep again." Kelly said smiling.

"Sure we will." Roger said. "Think of all the help we'll have. Everyone will be fighting over who gets to baby-sit."

"Are you excited for the babies?" Kelly asked Rosie who was sitting on Roger's lap. Rosie started giggling. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How about we go take a nap before calling everyone?" Roger asked noticing that Kelly was half asleep and it was almost time for Rosie's nap.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Kelly said getting up and following him into their bedroom.

* * *

"Ok so everyone's here now, will you please tell use what this big announcement is?" Benny asked while holding Chris. Everyone was gathered around the living room.

"Well we went to the doctors office today and she told us that we're having twins." Kelly said. There was a long pause before Allison burst out laughing.

"Well isn't karma a bitch." Allison said laughing.

"How did I know you were going to say something like that?" Kelly asked.

"Because you put me through nine months of twin talk hell and now you're having twins." Allison laughed.

"I still say it's Roger's fault since twins run on his side of the family." Kelly said laughing.

"This is so exciting!" Maureen said happily. "I can't wait to those babies are born."

"Calm down Mo." Roger said laughing. "We still have four months to go."

"I know but I'm just so excited." Maureen said as she got up and hugged Kelly.

"Maureen this doesn't mean that you can go out and buy double of what you bought already." Joanne said sternly.

"I thought I put both you and Allison on spending limits?" Kelly asked.

"Oh you mean you were actually expecting us to follow that?" Allison asked laughing.

"Oh god." Kelly said shaking her head. The group stayed for another half an hour before deciding to call it a night. Kelly climbed into bed next to Roger.

"Rosie's asleep." Kelly said as Roger wrapped his arms around her.

"That's good." He said yawning.

"Love you." Kelly said as she closed her eyes.

"Love you too." Roger said as they both fell asleep.

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month. I just got back from vacation and I've been busy unpacking and hanging out with my friends. But I'm back now and I'm about to finish up the next chapter of Amore ed Evversione. After that I'm going to start on Roger's chapter for How Did We Get Here. Well is anyone surprised about Kelly having twins? I thought it would be a funny touch. Well remember to review and I should be able to get updates out a lot sooner now that I'm out of school. So I'll finally be able to finish this story and How Did We Get Here. Though I am kind of said that both of these stories are kind of drawing to a close. It's been a blast writing it. But there's still quite a bit to be written for this story. I would like to once again thank everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys rock. Remember to review!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	39. Angie And Josh

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. You know what belongs to Jonathon Larson and what belongs to me.

Roger walked into the loft and found Kelly curled up in there bed fast asleep. She looked so peaceful. Roger smiled at her, she was already eight months pregnant. The babies would be coming soon and he couldn't wait. He would be the first to admit that he was scared at first. Kelly didn't know how terrified he was of passing this disease on to his children. They had been extremely lucky that Rosie had in fact been negative. And he knew that the twins had a better chance of being negative because Kelly was still negative. He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. He decided to check on Rosie before getting into the shower. When he came out Kelly was in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I thought that I heard Rosie crying, but when I got up she wasn't and I couldn't fall back asleep so I just decided to make myself something to eat." Kelly said as she took a plate of cookies over to the couch.

"Let me go get dressed and I'll keep you company." Roger said as walked into the bedroom and got dressed. When he walked back out Kelly had turned on the TV.

"Look what's on!" She said excitedly as she pointed at the screen. Roger sat down next to her and laughed when he saw it was the movie Love Story.

"Isn't that the movie you forced me to watch on our first date?" Roger asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I did not force you to watch it!" Kelly said. "You said that you would see anything that I wanted to see."

"I didn't know you were going to pick the biggest chick flick of all time." Roger said laughing.

"You know that you secretly love it." Kelly said kissing him. Roger rolled his eyes as he rested his hands on her swollen belly. "Can you believe that they're going to be here soon?"

"I know. It kind of went by fast." Roger said.

"I'm just glad we finally agreed to names." Kelly said laughing. "I thought they we were going to have to call them Baby Davis one and Baby Davis two."

"I still don't know what's wrong with Sid and Fender." Roger said smiling.

"I swear one more joke like that and you'll be sleeping on the couch." Kelly said pretending to be mad.

"Ok that was the last joke I promise." He said pulling her closer to him. "And you know you love waking up next to me in the morning." Kelly was about to say something when she gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"Oh my god." She said as she grimaced in pain.

"Kelly what's the matter?" Roger asked worried.

"My water just broke." Kelly said as she felt another contraction. "It's too soon, Roger."

"It's ok. The doctor told us that you would probably go into labor early." Roger said getting up. "Mark!" He yelled. Mark and Caitlin stumbled sleepily out of their bedroom. Caitlin had moved in with them about a month ago.

"Roger you're going to wake up the baby." Caitlin said rubbing her eyes.

"Kelly's in labor." Roger said getting up. Caitlin immediately rushed to her side.

"Roger go get her stuff." Caitlin said as Kelly braced herself as another contraction came.

"Ok." Roger said going into the room for the bag.

"Mark, go call a cab." Caitlin said as Kelly squeezed her hand.

"Oh my god." Kelly screamed as she started to cry.

"Don't worry Kelly, you're going to be fine." Caitlin said reassuringly.

"The cab will be here in ten minutes." Mark said coming to Kelly's side. Roger came out of the bedroom with a duffel bag and came straight to Kelly.

"When is the cab going to get here?" Roger asked as Kelly had another contraction.

"Any minute." Caitlin said rubbing the back of Kelly's back. "Don't worry about calling everyone, me and Mark will do that. And then we'll meet you guys at the hospital."

"Ok." Roger said as they heard the taxi beep outside. "Come on baby we have to go." Roger and Caitlin helped Kelly to her feet.

"We'll see you guys in a little bit." Caitlin said as they walked out of the door.

* * *

Roger was sitting next to Kelly holding her hand. The nurses were getting her ready for surgery. The doctors thought it would be best to do a C-Section.

"Everything's going to be fine." Roger whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I know." She said smiling weakly. "I can't wait to meet them." She said looking down at her belly.

"Neither can I." Roger said smiling. Before Roger could say anything else one of the machines started beeping. One nurse rushed out of the room while the other one started checking all the other machines.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked alarmed.

"One of the babies heart rate is dropping." The nurse said as she started to put the rails up on the bed. "We're going to have to get you into the OR right now."

"Is the baby going to be alright?" Roger asked worried.

"The baby should be fine once we deliver. But right now we need to get your wife into surgery." The nurse said. "We'll have someone come get you in the waiting room when it's over."

"Roger." Kelly said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." Roger said kissing her one last time as they started to wheel her out of the room. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kelly said as they wheeled her into the elevator.

* * *

Roger sat in the chapel quietly praying. He hadn't heard anything yet and he was starting to get nervous.

"I know I don't pray much," Roger said quietly, tears were beginning to sting his eyes. "But I'm praying now so that has to count for something. I'm begging you to keep them safe. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to any of them." Roger sat there for a while, he thought that if he just prayed enough everything would be ok.

"Roger?" Roger turned around and saw Joanne standing there with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Thought you could use of cup."

"Thanks." Roger said as Joanne sat down next to him and handed him a cup. "Has anyone come out yet?"

"No not yet." Joanne said. "We should hear something soon. It's already been an hour."

"It's so hard not knowing." Roger said wiping his eyes.

"I know." Joanne said wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "But you have to think that everything is going to be alright."

"I know." He said quietly.

"Why don't we go back to the waiting room and maybe we'll have some news soon." Joanne said standing up. Roger nodded and followed her back to the waiting room. When he got there everyone had arrived. Mrs. Davis was sitting in a chair holding Rosie.

"Hi mom." He said kissing her cheek and picking up Rosie. "Hi there little one."

"How are you doing?" Mrs. Davis asked as her son sat down next to her.

"Just really nervous. I want to know what's going on." Roger said looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Kelly's a fighter, she won't let anything happen to her or those babies." Mrs. Davis said. Roger nodded but remained silent. Twenty minutes later a nurse came into the waiting room.

"I'm looking for Roger Davis?" The nurse said.

"That's me." Roger said as he stood up and walked over to her with Rosie still in his arms.

"You have a son and a daughter." She said smiling. "They're in the nursery right now and your wife is on her way to the recovery area."

"Can we see them?" Roger asked.

"Right now you're the only one that can go into the nursery, but your family is welcome to stand out side and look through the window." The nurse said. "You can see your wife in a little bit but she won't be up for any other visitors until this afternoon."

"Ok." Roger said nodding. "Can we see the babies now?"

"Of course, follow me." The nurse said as she led the group down the hallway. "There they are." She said pointing to two bassinettes towards the front of the window.

"They're beautiful Roger." Maureen said with tears in her eyes. "What did you guys decide on for names?"

"Joshua Keith and Angela Layla Davis." Roger said smiling for short. "Angie and Josh for short."

"I swear I regret letting you anywhere near a radio." Mr. Davis said laughing. Everyone laughed except for Caitlin.

"I don't get it?" She said.

"The names are after music." Mark said laughing. "I'm guessing the came up with Joshua because of the U2 album The Joshua Tree and Keith is probably after Keith Richards from The Rolling Stones." Mark said laughing. "Angie is Kelly's other favorite Stones song and Layla is Roger's favorite Eric Clapton song."

"Wow." Caitlin said laughing.

"I think they're great names." Roger said smiling.

"Yes they are." Becca said hugging her brother.

"Would you like to go in and see them?" The nurse asked Roger.

"Yes." He said handing Rosie to Becca. He stepped inside and the nurse showed him where to wash his hands before leading him over to where the twins were. He gently picked up Josh.

"Hi Josh." Roger said smiling. "I'm your dad." Josh looked just like Kelly. He had her nose and her eyes. Roger smiled at the tiny boy in his arms. After a few more minutes he put Josh down and picked up Angie. He saw himself in the little girl. He smiled again at his little girl. He couldn't help but think how much had changed in the last year and a half. Finding Kelly again, getting married, having Rosie come into their lives, and now he had two beautiful newborns. Right then he promised them that he would be around for as long as he could. He knew that his time was going to be cut short and he was determined to be there for as long as he could. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Meems, Angel." He started out. "I know you guys have been looking out for us up there. I just want to say thank you and to ask you to keep an eye out for all of us and make sure we're safe." When he finished he had tears in his eyes. He gently laid Angie back down and walked over to the nurse. "Do you think I'd be able to see my wife?"

"You should be able to." The nurse said. "Give me one minute."

"Ok." Roger said as he walked back out to the group. "You guys should probably head back. I'm going to go check on Kelly and then I'll be home in a little bit."

"Ok." Mrs. Davis said as everyone hugged him goodbye and said congratulations one last time.

* * *

Kelly was sleeping peacefully in the recovery room when the nurse led Roger into the room. He gently pulled a chair up next to her and kissed her forehead.

"We have two beautiful babies." Roger whispered. Kelly's eyes fluttered open when he spoke.

"Hi." She said smiling weakly.

"Hi." He said as he gently stroked her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Tired and sore." Kelly said closing her eyes. "Have you seen them?"

"They're beautiful just like their mother." Roger whispered.

"The nurse said once they move me into my own room they'll bring them in." Kelly said. "I can't wait to hold them."

"You will don't worry." Roger said kissing her softly. "You should try to get some rest. I'll be back later this afternoon."

"Ok." Kelly said as Roger kissed her goodbye.

"I love you." Roger whispered.

"I love you too." Kelly said as she fell asleep.

A/N: And the babies are finally here! Welcome Angie and Josh. Yes I do realize that I have an unhealthy obsession with classic rock. LOL. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm going to try to get it done tomorrow night sometime. But no promises. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you are amazing. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Remember to review

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	40. Family Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. You know that by now, it's only been 40 chapters of me saying that!

Roger walked into the Kelly's hospital room carrying Rosie in his arms. Kelly was sitting up in the hospital bed feeding Josh his bottle while Angie's was in her crib that was right next to the bed.

"Mommy!" Rosie yelled when they got closer to Kelly.

"Hi Baby." Roger said as Roger and Rosie leaned down to kiss her.

"Hi princess." Kelly said laughing. "You ready to meet your baby brother and sister?"

"Baby!" Rosie said pointing to Josh.

"Yes that's your baby brother Josh." Roger said kissing the side of Rosie's head. "And this is your baby sister Angie." He said pointing to the crib.

"Babies!" Rosie said happily as she pointed to the crib.

"I think someone's exited." Roger said laughing.

"I would say so." Kelly said as she finished feeding Josh his bottle. "Someone was hungry." She said holding up the nearly empty bottle.

"That's my little man." Roger said smiling at his son. He sat Rosie next to Kelly and took Josh. "You're going to be a big guy just like daddy, right?"

"What time is everyone coming by?" Kelly asked as Rosie snuggled closer to her.

"How do you know they are coming?" Roger asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because knowing our friends and family you probably had to physically remove them from the building last night." Kelly said laughing.

"Nah." Roger said as he smiled down at Josh. "Just had to promise them that they could come back as soon as visiting hours began."

"I wonder why their not here yet." Kelly asked as Angie began to fuss. "Can you hand her to me."

"Here." Roger said handing Josh back to Kelly and picking up Angie. "What's the matter princess?" He asked rocking her back and forth. "All you wanted was to be held?" Roger said smiling as he sat back down on the bed.

"If it isn't my favorite people in the world." Becca said standing in the doorway. "And Roger."

"If you can't be nice to me then you can just leave now." Roger said sticking his toungue out at her.

"Don't let your kids pick up on your bad traits." Becca said as she came into the room. She hugged Kelly and kissed her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I'm still sore." Kelly said smiling. "But I'm feeling a lot better today."

"Can I hold him?" Becca asked.

"Of course." Kelly said handing her Josh.

"He's beautiful." Becca whispered. "They both are."

"Thank you." Kelly said smiling. "So where's my brother?"

"Right here." Nick said standing in the doorway with two shopping bags. "Someone left me to care up all this stuff."

"Well it was just so heavy." Becca said laughing.

"How much did you buy?" Roger asked dumbfounded.

"Well just a little of this and a little of that." Becca said innocently.

"You are just as bad as Maureen and Allison." Roger said shaking his head.

"Well I'm allowed to spoil my only nieces and nephew." Becca said. "It's not like I'm going to be getting any out of Billy anytime soon."

"I think that it's a good thing that Billy doesn't reproduce." Roger said laughing.

"I would have to agree with Roger on that one." Nick said standing next to Kelly and kissing the top of her head.

"Don't make me kick your ass, Emerson." Billy said standing in the doorway.

"There are kids in the room." Barb said smacking the back of Billy's head.

"You are so abusive to me." Billy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Only when you need some sense smacked into you." Barb said rolling her eyes and she made her way over to Roger and Kelly. "Congratulations." She said hugging them both before picking up Rosie. "So how is the big sister holding up?"

"I think she's thrilled." Kelly said laughing.

"When do you get to go home?" Nick asked.

"Day after tomorrow." Kelly said.

"That's standard for a C-Section." Barb said bouncing Rosie up and down.

"I can't wait until they let me out of here." Kelly said. "I want to get back home."

"Don't rush yourself." Roger said leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Just make sure your healing right."

"I will." Kelly said smiling at him. Everyone stayed for an hour before deciding to leave for the day. The promised that they would be there the day Kelly and the twins came home from the hospital. They put the twins in their cribs and Roger climbed into bed with Kelly while Rosie curled up in his lap.

"Hey guys." They looked up and saw Collins, Mark and Caitlin standing there.

"Hey." Kelly said smiling as they came in.

"Where are my niece and nephew." Collins asked excitedly.

"Right there." Roger said laughing as he pointed to the cribs.

"Look how precious they are." Caitlin said as she smiled down at them.

"Thank you." Kelly said as Benny and Joanne came into the room. Benny was carrying Chris who was almost ten months old.

"I just want you to know that when I end up in bankruptcy court it'll be all your fault." Benny said as he sat down in the chair next to Kelly's bed.

"Me too." Joanne said going over to the babies.

"Oh god, what did Maureen and Allison do now?" Kelly asked.

"Oh they'll be up in a minute." Benny said as Allison and Maureen walked in with a arms filled with shopping bags.

"Jesus did you leave anything in the store?" Roger asked shocked.

"Well now that we know you have a boy and a girl we needed to get some gender specific stuff." Maureen said putting the shopping bags down and going over to where the twins were.

"Look at how adorable they are!" Allison exclaimed as she picked up Angie.

"I know." Maureen said holding Josh. "This is so exciting."

"You guys are insane." Roger said as he looked through the bags.

"You guys needed that stuff." Allison said.

"And we had to buy some stuff for Rosie too." Maureen added. "We didn't want her to feel left out."

"Maureen she's eighteen months old I don't think she'd know whether you bought it for her or for the twins." Kelly said shaking her head.

"Don't try to reason with them." Benny said shaking his head. "They're a lost cause."

"Oh stop it Benny." Allison said. "Just because you're cheap doesn't mean the rest of us have to be."

"Benny's not cheap." Roger said. "He just doesn't have a shopping addiction like you two."

"No one understands us Ally." Maureen said shaking her head.

"It's ok Mo, at least we have each other." Allison said laughing.

"I can't wait until Rosie and Angie are old enough to come shopping with us." Maureen said excitedly.

"Ok that's enough." Roger said taking Angie away from Allison. "I will not have you corrupting my daughters with your bad habits."

"I love how you think you have a choice in this." Maureen said laughing.

"Oh god." Roger groaned as he sat next to Kelly.

"Can I hold her?" Collins asked.

"Of course." Roger said smiling as he handed her to Collins.

"You guys have quite the family." Mark said as he wrapped his arms around Caitlin. "You guys are really lucky."

"We know." Kelly said as she rested her head on Roger's shoulder. The bohemians stayed until the nurses kicked them out when visiting hours were over. Mark and Caitlin took Rosie back to the loft so Roger and Kelly could spend some time together.

"It's been a long day." Kelly said closing her eyes.

"I know." Roger said kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you try getting some sleep?"

"How much longer are you going to be here?" Kelly asked looking up at him.

"Probably about an hour." Roger said. "I should be getting home to put Rosie to bed."

"Ok." Kelly said leaning up and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as she snuggled closer to him.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter. This was a chapter for everyone to get to meet the twins. The next chapters are going to be jumping ahead in time as the story comes to a close. I'd say there's still about twenty chapters, give or take left. I know that seems like a lot but there's already forty chapters. I'll do my best to let you know how far the story had moved forward in time. It's kind of sad to think that this story is going to be coming to a close soon. But I'm not going to think about that too much right now, because I still have a lot more to go. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed. You guys rock my world. I'm going to try getting another chapter done later on tonight. But we'll see how that goes because I still have to work on the final chapter of How Did We Get Here, which will be Kelly's chapter. Well that's it for now, remember to review!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	41. The New Golden Age

Disclaimer: We know I don't own Rent. Can I please stop saying it now?

Kelly was in the loft setting up for Chris' first birthday party. Benny and Allison wanted to have the party there since the loft was bigger and so that Kelly and Roger didn't have to bring the twins outside.

"Hey." Roger said smiling as he came into the loft with an arm full of presents.

"Roger, what is all that?" Kelly asked.

"It's Chris' birthday presents." Roger said setting down the presents on the table.

"And you say that Maureen and Allison are bad." Kelly said laughing.

"Well it's not everyday that my godson turns one." Roger said as Kelly looked at the presents.

"A baby guitar?" Kelly asked. "Benny is going to smack you."

"But I had to get it." Roger pouted. "It was like it was calling me."

"You are pathetic Davis." Kelly said shaking her head. "Go wrap the presents, everyone is going to be here soon."

"Ok." He said kissing her before picking up the presents and taking them into their room.

"Anyone home?" Maureen asked as she opened the loft door.

"Hi Mo." Kelly said getting up to hug her.

"How are you?" Maureen asked.

"Good." Kelly said smiling. "A little on the tired side, but what else is new?"

"Do you guys want us to babysit Rosie tonight?" Maureen asked excitedly.

"Mo, stop trying to kidnap my daughter." Roger said as he came out of the bedroom with the presents her wrapped. "Where do you want me to put these, baby?"

"Put them on the table." Kelly said. "Where's Joanne?"

"She had to run to the office. She'll be here in a little bit." Maureen said. "So what can I do to help?"

"Do you think you could finish setting up the decorations? I'm going to go get the food." Kelly said.

"No problem." Maureen said as Kelly walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Kelly said as she walked out the door.

"So how did you guys get stuck setting up the party?" Maureen asked as she hung the streamers.

"Kelly said we'd do it since we were having it here anyway." Roger said as he started setting out bowls of chips.

"Can you believe that Chris is already a year old?" Maureen asked.

"I know, time flies." Roger said as Collins and Joanne came into the loft.

"Don't worry, I brought the Stoli!" Collins said holding up a bottle.

"That's really great for a kid's party." Roger said shaking his head.

"This is for when all the little ones go to bed." Collins said as he sat down on the couch.

"Are you going to help us?" Roger asked.

"I'm supervising." Collins said laughing. Roger threw a pillow at him and shook his head.

"Lazy." Roger said laughing.

* * *

Kelly walked into the Life Café to pick up the food for the party. Someone tapped her on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw Nick standing there.

"Hey!" Kelly said hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Becca went over to the loft and Roger sent me to help you with the food." Nick said as the caisher came over with four bags of food.

"Thanks, I'm going to need your help." Kelly said taking two of the bags.

"So where are Benny and Allison?" Nick asked as they started walking back to the loft.

"They went to her parents house before hand." Kelly said as the continued walking. "I can't believe he's a year old."

"Pretty soon it's going to be the twins turning one." Nick said smiling down at her.

"Let's not talk about that." Kelly said shaking her head. "I had a hard enough time when Rosie turned one."

"Kids grow up, it's a fact of life." Nick said.

"I know." Kelly said as they made their way up to the loft. "It's just Rosie's already running around and talking, soon enough she's going to be in school. I'm not ready for them to grow up just yet."

"Well Rosie's not even two yet and the twins are barely two moths." Nick said. "Their still going to be your babies for awhile."

"I know." Kelly said as they walked into the loft. When they got there Mr. and Mrs. Coffin were there along with Benny's older brother John.

"Kelly Keaton it's been too long." John said hugging her.

"I know." Kelly said hugging him. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm living in San Antonio now." He said as he let her go. "And look at you. Married to Davis with three kids. Who would have thought?"

"I did." Almost everyone in the room said.

"You guys are so funny." John said rolling his eyes as Mrs. Coffin came over to hug Kelly.

"Thank you so much for throwing this party." Mrs. Coffin said hugging her.

"It's nothing. We have the most room and it gave me something to do." Kelly said smiling.

"Do you know what time their going to get here?" Mr. Coffin asked.

"They should be here soon." Kelly said as Angie started crying. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the twins room. She picked up Angie and laid her on the changing table.

"Need help?" Roger asked wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"No, she just needs to be changed." Kelly said as she changed her diaper.

"Can you believe how big they are getting already?" Roger asked.

"I know." Kelly said picking Angie back up. "Pretty soon they'll be running around and talking."

"I know." Roger said going over to Josh's crib and picking him up. "We should probably head back out there."

"Ok." Kelly said as she followed him out of the bedroom.

"Look how precious they are!" Mrs. Coffin said as she walked over to them. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Kelly said handing Angie to Mrs. Coffin.

"It's still hard to think that any of you are old enough to have kids." Mr. Coffin said shaking his head. "I remember when you guys were in little league together."

"We're very proud of all of you." Mrs. Coffin said as she sat down on the couch with Angie. "You kids have made all of us so proud."

"Thank you." Roger said as he sat down on the couch.

* * *

It was later on that night and it was just the bohemians sitting in the loft. Benny and Allison sat in one of the armchairs, Maureen and Joanne were in the other one. Caitlin and Mark were curled up on the couch while Roger sat on the other side waiting for Kelly to come back from putting Rosie to bed.

"Well I have to say that was one of the best damn first birthday parties I've ever been too." Collins said stretched out on the floor.

"I would have to agree with Collins." Caitlin said smiling.

"I think we throw the best damn kids parties ever!" Maureen exclaimed laughing.

"Settle down Mo, you're going to wake the kids up." Benny said shaking his head as Kelly came back out.

"Everyone is fast asleep." Kelly said sitting down next to Roger.

"It kind of feels like old times doesn't?" Allison asked looking at the group.

"Yeah, but I think it's better this time around." Kelly said smiling.

"I would have to agree with you on that." Roger said as he wrapped his arms around her. Collins stood up suddenly and made his way towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing Collins?" Mark asked puzzled. Collins came back out a few minutes later with his arms full of beers.

"We're going to make this official." Collins said handing a beer to everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Joanne asked.

"To the new golden age!" Collins said as he twisted off the cap and held the bottle in the air.

"Now that's something to drink too." Benny said laughing as he did the same. Everyone else raised their beers too.

"To the new golden age." Everyone said laughing.

"It's getting pretty late." Benny said as he looked down at his watch. "We should probably be heading home."

"Why doesn't everyone stay here tonight?" Kelly asked. "We have a ton of extra blankets and pillows. It'll be fun."

"Are you sure everyone will fit?" Allison asked laughing.

"Yeah. We'll put down a bunch of pillows and blankets." Kelly said smiling. "It'll be like old times."

"I'm in." Maureen said smiling.

"So am I." Collins said. "I'll run down to my apartment and get some more blankets." They stayed up most of the night talking about the old days. Collins had pushed the two armchairs together and slept there while Maureen and Joanne mad a makeshift bed on the floor and Benny and Allison slept on the couch. It was the first time that all of the original loft dwellers had slept in the loft in years. And it wouldn't be the last.

A/N: It's kind of a short chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Things are going to jump significantly ahead in time from now on. I'll try to make sure I let you know how much time has passed. I don't know if I'm going to be able to get another update done this weekend because I have to work, but I'll try my best. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are the best. I'm going to try to get this story done by April. It's already half way over so the conclusion will be coming soon. I just want to thank everyone who has stuck by this story, I know it's a really long story and the fact that you guys are still here means a lot to me. Thanks once again. And remember to review. I love hearing what you guys think!

BohemianGirl06


	42. Davis Chilldren Grow Up

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Rent. So let's just leave it at that.

"I can't believe you're leaving us Davis." Brian, his boss at the bar said shaking his head.

"Well it had to happen sooner or later." Roger said standing behind the bar. "And I thought that I'd be out of here by the time that I was twenty five. I'm about five years too late."

"Well it's been great having you here." Brian said slapping him on the back. "You know that you're always welcome in here, right?"

"Yeah." Roger said smiling.

"Ok, now get back to work Davis, I'm not paying you to dilly dally around." Brian said laughing as he went into his office. Roger started rushing around pouring drinks and making sure that the bar was stocked. He'd been working at this bar on and off since he was twenty two. And it had been full time for the last five.

"Hey jackass! Get me a fucking beer!" Roger turned around ready to deck someone when he saw Benny standing there grinning.

"You're a dick." Roger said shaking his head as he handed him a beer. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Chris is staying with my parents this weekend." Benny said smiling. "You think that we'd miss Roger Davis' last night as a bartender?"

"By we, who do you mean?" Roger asked.

"Everyone's on their way up." Benny said smirking. "It just wouldn't be right if we didn't come up and give you hell."

"Just keep Cohen away from the microphone." Roger said shaking his head. "Where is everyone?"

"Girls are still getting ready." Benny said. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Yeah I know how that is." Roger said laughing.

"With any luck they'll be here before the bars close." Benny said laughing as he drank his beer.

"Well I'll check back in a little bit, Brian's going to be riding my ass tonight since it's my last night." Roger said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit." Benny said. An hour later Roger saw the rest of the group walk in.

"Hey Rod." Roger called to the other bartender. "I'll be back in ten."

"Ok." Rod said as Roger walked over to the table where the group was sitting.

"And there's the man of the hour." Collins said laughing as Roger sat down. "So how's it feel to know that Monday you'll be working at a record label?"

"Pretty damn good." Roger said wrapping his arms around Kelly. He'd been offered a job by a independent record label as a producer, they had bought some of his songs and thought that he would make a good addition to the label. "But I'm kind of sad to be leaving this place."

"We've had a lot of good memories here." Mark said smiling.

"Yeah." Roger said smiling. "How are the kids?" He asked Kelly.

"I called your mom before we left, she said they were fine." Kelly said. "Billy's over and they're having a blast playing with him."

"That's because Billy's mentally a five year old." Roger said shaking his head.

"Hasn't the same thing been said about you?" Maureen asked laughing.

"No." Kelly said. "Roger's at least eight."

"Oh you think you're so funny." Roger said as he tickled her.

"Davis!" He heard Brian yell. Roger groaned as he stood up. "What have I told you about the girlfriend?"

"Brian, she's been my wife for the past five years." Roger said rolling his eyes.

"Get back to work Davis." Brian said as he pulled a chair up.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked.

"I'm talking to the people that have drank for free the past eight years." Brian said laughing. "Now get back to work." Roger rolled his eyes and walked back to the bar.

"How are you Brian?" Kelly asked laughing.

"I'm good." Brian said. "So got any new pictures of the kids?"

"I sure do." Kelly said pulling out a bunch of pictures.

"God, are they really that old?" Brian asked looking at a picture of Rosie, Josh, and Angie.

"Well Rosie just turned five last week and the twins turn four in September." Kelly said.

"I remember when Roger told me you were pregnant." Brian said smiling as he handed Kelly back the pictures. "You guys have a great family."

"Thank you." Kelly said putting the pictures back in her purse.

"Well I'm going to go make sure your husband is actually doing his work." Brian said laughing as he stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

"It's been a long time since we've all gone out like this." Allison said smiling.

"I know." Kelly said as she sipped her beer. "We should try to hang out more often."

"Well our parents are complaining that they don't see the kids enough." Benny said.

"Even my parents are complaining that they don't see them." Maureen said laughing. "Who wants to come dance?" Maureen said standing up.

"I will." Caitlin said standing up.

"So will I." Allison said. "What about you Kelly?"

"I'm going to sit this one out." Kelly said.

"Ok." We'll be back in a bit." Maureen said as they walked away.

"So when are you going to pick up the kids?" Joanne asked.

"We're going back on Sunday." Kelly said. "Mama Davis has been wanting them to stay the weekend for a while."

"That's good." Joanne said. "When are you guys picking Chris up?" Joanne asked Benny.

"Same day. He has school Monday." Benny explained.

"God when did we get old enough to have kids in school?" Kelly asked drinking her beer.

"It kind of just crept up on us." Benny said laughing as Roger came back to the table.

"Yeah and it's taking us hostage." Kelly laughed looking up at Roger.

"Next year the twins will be in school and you can go back to work full time." Roger smiled sitting next to her.

"But I like taking pictures of my babies." she whined looking up at him.

"I know Baby." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"So how's Rosie doing in school?" Maureen asked looking up at Kelly.

"She's OK. I mean, you know how shy she is." Kelly said looking down at the table.

"Kel, she's only 6. She'll come out of her shell." Allison said looking over at her.

"I'm not so sure. I mean, she notices that she looks different than Josh and Angie. She's gonna start asking questions and I don't know what to tell her." she said looking over at her.

"We'll just tell her that she is our daughter and we love her just as much as Josh and Angie. Don't worry so much." Roger said putting his arms around her.

"But Roger, she realizes that she is different. I don't want to have to tell her that I'm not really her mother, because I am. She is my little girl. I just hate that she's not more confident." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be OK Kelly. I promise. She knows you're her mother and she knows you love her more than anything in the world." Collins said leaning over to touch her arm.

"I know. I'm just being dramatic. I'm sorry Baby. I don't mean to ruin your last night." she said wiping her eyes.

"Kel, it's OK to worry about her, you know? You're her mommy. That's what mommy's do." Roger smiled taking her in his arms.

"But we're going to have to tell her eventually, I don't know how we're going to do that." Kelly said leaning back.

"Let's not worry about that just yet." Roger said kissing the side of her head. "No matter what she'll still always love you."

"For once in his life Roger's right." Mark said laughing. "You should listen to him."

"Fuck you Cohen." Roger said flipping him off.

"Roger, I know that Collins turned you down but seriously I don't like you like that." Mark said as everyone burst out laughing.

"I hate you all." Roger said getting up and walking in the back.

"Great, now he's going to be pouting all night." Kelly said as she got up and followed him.

"Are you really pissed about that?" Kelly asked walking into the office. "Collins has been saying stuff like that for years."

"I just needed away to get you back here." Roger said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down as he sat on the couch.

"I like the way you think." Kelly said leaning in to kiss him.

"Brian said he'd let me off in a little bit." Roger said pulling away. "Do you want to stay here or go back home?"

"Can we stay here for a little while?" Kelly asked. "We haven't been out like this in forever."

"Whatever you want." Roger said smiling.

"Jimmy called the other day." Kelly said.

"Really?" Roger asked surprised. "What did he want?"

"He said as soon as I'm ready I can come back to the gallery, I can." Kelly said.

"That's great." Roger said kissing her. "Angie and Josh are going to be in school in September, so that's only a few more months."

"I know, but I'm kind of sad that they're going to be in school so soon." Kelly said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know." Roger said wrapping his arms tightly around her. "But kids grow up."

"It's just I remember when Rosie came into our lives and when the twins were born and it doesn't seem like that long ago." Kelly said.

"I know." Roger said as they fell into silence. "We should probably head back out."

"Ok." Kelly said as they stood up and walked back up front.

"Davis, your officially done." Brian said as they sat down at the table.

"You sure you don't need me?" Roger asked.

"No we're good tonight. Just enjoy hanging out with your friends." Brian said.

"Thanks." Roger said smiling.

"Don't be a stranger either." Brian said walking away.

"Ok I say that we make a toast." Collins said. "To Roger Davis finally getting a real job!"

"You are not funny." Roger said laughing.

"You know I am." Collins said laughing as they continued to drink.

* * *

"Mommy!" Rosie said climbing into bed with Kelly and Roger.

"What's wrong baby?" Kelly asked sleepily.

"I had a bad dream." Rosie said snuggling up to Kelly's side.

"It's ok. You're safe now." Kelly said hugging her.

"Promise?" Rosie asked.

"I promise." Kelly said as they drifted back to sleep. Kelly woke up hearing Angie yelling about something. Rosie was still sleeping next to her. "Hey little one it's time to get up."

"Do I have to?" The five year old asked.

"Yes." Kelly said getting out of bed. "But I'll make you French toast if you get up."

"Ok." Rosie said smiling as Kelly picked her up and walked out into the living room.

"What's all this noise?" Kelly asked setting Rosie down on the couch.

"I wanna go to work with daddy!" Angie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Angie, you can't go to work with daddy." Kelly said. "But if you're good we'll all go visit daddy after Rosie gets out of school."

"Ok." Angie said running into the room she shared with Rosie.

"She's turning into to quite the diva." Kelly said laughing as she wrapped her arms around Roger.

"It's what we get for letting her spend too much time with Maureen and Allison." Roger said laughing as he kissed her.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Rosie said as she reached up for him.

"Well we'll have to do something about that munchkin." Roger said picking her up. "What do you want?"

"Mommy said she would make me French toast." Rosie said.

"I'll start making them now." Kelly said kissing her cheek.

"So what do you want to do when daddy gets home from work?" Roger asked as he sat down with her on the couch.

"Can we go visit Uncle Collins?" Rosie asked as Caitlin came out of the bedroom she shared with Mark.

"I think that's a great idea." Roger said smiling.

"Good morning." Caitlin said as she went to get coffee.

"Morning!" Rosie said smiling. Rosie and Caitlin had always had a special relationship.

"And how is my favorite princess?" Caitlin asked sitting down next to them.

"Good." Rosie said smiling.

"Rosie, can you go get dressed for mommy?" Kelly asked from the kitchen.

"Ok." Rosie said as she ran into her room.

"Are you excited about today?" Caitlin asked Roger.

"Yeah." Roger said. "But I'm going to miss being able to spend time with the kids."

"You'll still be able to spend time with them." Caitlin said.

"I know." Roger said as Josh quietly came out of his room with a picture book. "Hey little man."

"Hi." Josh said as he climbed up on to the chair and opened his book.

"What are you reading?" Caitlin asked.

"Cat in the Hat." Josh said holding up the book.

"Is it good?" Roger asked.

"Yes." Josh said still looking at his book as Angie came back out.

"Daddy can I go wake up Uncle Mark?" Angie asked with a devilish smile.

"She is so your daughter." Caitlin said laughing.

"Only if you go jump on his bed." Roger said laughing and Angie ran into Mark's room. They heard Mark yell and a minute later come out with Angie under his arm.

"Does this belong to anyone?" Mark asked tickling Angie.

"That would be me." Roger said laughing as Mark handed Angie to him.

"She is so a Davis." Mark said shaking his head.

"Come on guys breakfast is ready." Kelly said as she set the table. Everyone got up and came to the table.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It's been about four years since the twins were born. The next chapter will probably jump in time again. Well that's it for now. I probably won't update again until sometime next week. Remember to review. And a special thanks to Renthead621 for writing some of this chapter. You're the best.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	43. The Begining Of Another Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

"Anyone home?" Roger asked as he walked into the loft.

"Hey." Caitlin said walking out of the bedroom she shared with Mark.

"Where is everyone?" Roger asked.

"They went to the Life with Collins." Caitlin said sitting down on the couch.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Roger asked sitting next to her.

"I'm trying to get the last details of the wedding done." Caitlin said.

"Well it's a month away, isn't everything pretty much set?" Roger asked.

"I just want to make sure." Caitlin said looking down. "I want to make sure that this is a night to remember." Roger nodded knowing what she was talking about. Collins had been getting sicker in the past few years. They all knew that his time was running out.

"I'm sure it'll be a night that no one forgets." Roger said wrapping an arm around her. "But you know all we need to have a good time is a couple bottles of Stoli."

"I know." Caitlin said laughing.

"And you have to celebrate the fact that you and Mark are finally getting married." Roger said laughing. "It only took you guys almost eight years."

"Well always wanted to but things just came up." Caitlin said.

"More like you were terrified that Mrs. Cohen was going to take over your wedding." Roger said laughing.

"That too." Caitlin said laughing and looking down at her slightly swollen belly. "You think Collins will be around to see the baby?"

"Collins still has a bit a fight left in him." Roger said hugging her. "Don't worry. Just concentrate on your wedding and the fact that in six months your going to have a beautiful baby."

"We knew that this would happen but it still doesn't make it any easier." Caitlin said crying.

"Hey everything is going to be ok." Roger said. "You have to think about all the good times we had with Collins."

"I know." Caitlin said pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Why don't you go get your coat and we'll go meet everyone at the Life?" Roger asked standing up.

"Ok." Caitlin said standing up and getting her coat.

"Come on, we haven't tortured the staff in ages." Roger said laughing as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Aunt Caitlin!" Rosie called out as she ran up to Caitlin.

"Hi princess." Caitlin said kneeling down and giving the little girl a hug.

"How was work?" Kelly asked as Roger sat down next to her.

"It was good." Roger said kissing her. "How was work for you?"

"Can't complain." Kelly said smiling. She had gone back to work when the twins started school. Jimmy had moved to New York to head up the office there and gave Kelly a flexible schedule so that she could still take the kids to school and pick them up from school most days.

"Close up on my beautiful bride to be." Mark said smiling as he zoomed in on Caitlin.

"Mark, put the camera down and come sit next to me." Caitlin said smiling.

"You do realize that Mark's going to be filming the delivery?" Roger asked laughing.

"No he's not." Caitlin said shaking her head.

"But baby don't you want the miracle of life captured on film?" Mark asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Mark I swear if you have that thing in the delivery room, you'll need a doctor to remove it from your…" Caitlin said before Roger cut her off.

"Remember kids are present." Roger said laughing.

"Uncle Collins will you come help me pick out a song?" Six year old Angie asked.

"Of course." Collins said taking her hand and walking over to the jukebox.

"I was thinking that we could get together at the loft and watch some old reels I have of the kids." Mark said smiling.

"I think that's a great idea." Kelly said smiling. "We'll call everyone when we get home."

"Before I forget, the dress fittings are going to be this Saturday." Caitlin said to Kelly.

"Ok, we'll be there." Kelly said smiling.

"Are you excited about the wedding princess?" Caitlin asked Rosie who was sitting next to her.

"Yes. I get to be the flower girl." Rosie said smiling. "That means I get to wear a pretty dress."

"You'll be fighting off the boys, princess." Caitlin said smiling.

"Don't say things like that." Roger said shaking his head. "She's only eight."

"You do realize that she will grow up and get a boyfriend eventually, right Rog?" Caitlin said laughing.

"No she won't." Roger said. "She's not going to start dating until she's thirty, right Rosie?"

"You're silly daddy." Rosie said laughing.

"I hope you two have a girl." Roger said to Mark and Caitlin. "It'll be my sweet revenge."

"Like you wouldn't be protective of our little girl." Mark said laughing.

"He's got you there baby." Kelly said laughing.

"I guess it's just a curse." Roger said shaking his head as he got up and picked up Josh. "You're going to help me beat off all the boys from your sisters, right little man."

"Uh huh." Josh said nodding his head. "Uncle Benny says we have to put the fear of God in them."

"I'm going to kill Benny." Kelly said shaking his head.

"That's right." Roger said to Josh. "Uncle Benny can be very smart sometimes."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be worse then what he did to Becca?" Mark asked.

"Because it will." Kelly said rolling her eyes as Collins and Angie came back to the table.

"Daddy, me and Uncle Collins played a special song for you and Mommy!" Angie said excitedly as Born To Run started playing. Collins whispered something to Angie. "Remember you can't dance on the tables anymore!"

"Collins!" Kelly said laughing. "I can't believe you had her say that."

"What's Uncle Collins talking about?" Angie asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Roger said putting Josh in his chair and sitting back down.

"Foods here." Mark said as the waiter came with their food.

* * *

"Uncle Roger!" Seven year old Chris yelled as he ran into the loft.

"Hey buddy." Roger said picking him off.

"I lost a tooth!" Chris announced proudly opening his mouth to reveal the missing tooth.

"You better put the tooth under your pillow so the tooth fairy will come." Roger said as Benny and Allison came in. Allison was carrying their three year old daughter Joanie.

"Unka Roger!" The three year old said excitedly.

"Hi Joanie." Roger said smiling as he set Chris down. "Why don't you go play Josh?"

"Ok." Chris said running off towards Josh's room.

"Hey little one." Roger said taking Joanie from Allison.

"Where's Auntie Kelly?" Joanie asked.

"She had to go to the doctors with Uncle Collins." Roger said smiling sadly. He kissed the little girls cheek and set her down. "Why don't you go play with the girls?"

"Ok." Joanie said as she ran into Rosie and Angie's room.

"He's getting worse isn't he?" Allison asked with tears in her eyes.

"I think the end is coming soon." Roger said sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"It's ok." Benny said sitting down next to him and patting his back. "Collins still has a lot of fight left in him."

"I don't think that we have a lot of time left with him." Roger said as he started to tear up.

"Well then we'll just have to make the most of whatever time we have left." Benny said.

"I'm going to go splash some water on my face before they get back." Roger said standing up.

"I can't believe this is happening." Allison sitting down next to Benny. "What are we going to tell the kids?"

"That he's been sick for a long time and it was his time to go be with the angels." Benny said wrapping his arms around her. "But we have to be strong for Collins. He doesn't need us falling apart on him."

"I know." Allison said nodding sadly as Mark and Caitlin came in.

"Hey guys." Caitlin said forcing a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Allison asked Caitlin who was nearly six months pregnant.

"I'm good." Caitlin said smiling. "Time sure went by fast. I feel like yesterday we found out we were pregnant."

"That tends to happen." Allison said smiling. "Wait till you have your second on."

"I think one is enough for us." Mark said laughing as he sat down.

"I'm going to go lay down before everyone else gets hear." Caitlin said leaning down and kissing Mark.

"Ok, I'll come get you when they get here." Mark said smiling up at her.

"Ok." Caitlin said before walking into their bedroom.

"I can't believe you two finally got married." Benny said laughing trying to lighten the mood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark asked.

"How long did you date before you proposed?" Benny asked.

"Four years." Mark said.

"And it took you another four to finally set a date." Benny said laughing.

"Leave him alone." Allison said smacking Benny's chest. "So are you guys going to move once the baby is born?"

"We're going to stay in the loft for a little while." Mark said. "We thought it over and it's best if we stick close to home for the time being."

"This is really happening isn't it?" Allison asked softly.

"Yeah." Mark said looking down. "He found out last week it's full blown."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Benny asked.

"He wanted to spend his last few months without anyone feeling sorry for him." Mark said.

"Who else knows?" Allison asked.

"Me, Caitlin, Roger and Kelly." Mark said. "He's planning on telling everyone tonight."

"Why did you tell us then?" Benny asked.

"I couldn't lie to you and say that everything was ok." Mark said softly as Roger came out of the bathroom.

"When did you get home?" Roger asked sitting down in the other chair.

"A few minutes ago." Mark said.

"Where's Caitlin?" Roger asked.

"She's laying down until everyone else gets here." Mark said as Roger nodded and the four settled into silence.

* * *

Everyone sat in the main area of the loft laughing. The kids were in the bedrooms playing while the adults reminisced about the old days.

"Ok I got one for you now." Joanne said laughing. "Ok so this was maybe a month after Maureen and I started dating. So we were all sitting in the loft drinking."

"I'm shocked." Caitlin said laughing.

"Like you haven't had your fair share of drunk nights at the loft." Roger said laughing.

"Anyway back to my story, so we're all at the loft, now I don't know who exactly said it. But somehow we got to talking about the craziest things that we'd ever done."

"Joanne you are not telling this story!" Mark yelled as everyone but Roger burst out laughing.

"Oh now she has to tell it." Caitlin said laughing.

"So Angel, being very intoxicated decides that Roger and Mark needed a makeover." Joanne said laughing.

"Tell me this story is going where I think its going." Benny asked laughing.

"If you mean that by the end of the night Roger and Mark were in wigs and make up then yes it's going where you think its going." Joanne said laughing.

"Please tell me there are pictures." Kelly asked laughing as Roger and Mark turned bright red.

"There were but I don't know what happened to them." Joanne said laughing.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me this?" Kelly asked turning around in Roger's arms with an amused smirk on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Roger said burying his face in her neck.

"Oh is someone embarrassed?" Kelly asked laughing.

"Shut up." Roger mumbled. "Why do you love torturing me?"

"Because you make it so easy for me." Kelly said kissing the top of his head. Collins hadn't said much all night. He just sat quietly observing his friends. He smiled when Joanne mentioned Angel.

"I need to talk to you guys about something." Collins said, the group got quiet. "I went to the doctors last week." He paused and looked at them. He could see the tears forming in their eyes. They knew what he was going to say. "It's full blown AIDS." Maureen gasped before she began to cry. Joanne wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she tried to hold back tears.

"How long?" Benny managed to choke out.

"Six months. A year if I'm lucky." Collins said. "But when the time comes, I don't want to go into the hospital."

"But Collins," Caitlin started to say before he cut her off.

"I want to spend what time I have left with my family." Collins said. "Not wasting away in some hospital with a tube down my throat."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Mark asked.

"When I leave this place, I want it to be where I met my Angel." Collins said smiling. "Anything I have when I die is to be split among the kids. Do you think you could help me set up my will, Jo?"

"Of course." Joanne said fighting to hold back her tears.

"I don't want to see any tears." Collins said. "From this point on, we don't talk about this, especially in front of the kids." Everyone nodded and tried to dry their eyes.

A/N: This was a hard chapter to right. I hate having to do this to Collins but unfortunately it's what I have to do. Be prepared, the next chapter is going to be really emoational. I don't think I have to tell you what is to come. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I'll try updating again tomorrow sometime. Remember to review.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	44. To Collins

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything.

Kelly was sitting on the couch looking through all the old photo albums she had. Collins had passed away two days ago and she felt like she was living in a dream. He fought it so hard, he lived a year and a half. He lived long enough to see little Marie be born. Kelly fought back the tears as she looked at a picture of her and Collins on her wedding day. She heard a noise and turned around to see Roger standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked coming and sitting down next to her.

"I don't know if I can make it through tomorrow." Kelly said fighting back tears. "Burying him makes it real."

"I know." Roger said wrapping his arms around her. "But he's not sick anymore and he's with Angel."

"I honestly thought he'd be around forever." Kelly said as the tears started to fall. "I miss him so much already."

"We all do." Roger said holding her close. Roger was fighting to keep everything together. It seemed like everyone was falling apart. He knew that deep down they would never get over losing Collins. He was the pillar of strength to everyone during their darkest times, and the world was a little dimmer now that he was now longer apart of it. But, Roger had to admit, he was know with the love of his life. His Angel that was taken from him entirely too soon. And now he would be another guardian angel looking out for them.

"I should probably start getting ready so I can get the kids up." Kelly said putting the photo album on the table.

"Ok." Roger said looking up at her. "I think I'm going to go down and see if Mark's up yet." He said standing up and kissing her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok." Kelly said as she walked into the bathroom. Roger got up and walked down to Mark and Caitlin's apartment. They had moved in there only a month before Marie was born. Roger had to admit it was a little hard at first, since they were in Mimi's old apartment. But after some time the old memories didn't come up every time he walked in there. When he walked in he saw Caitlin sitting on the couch holding one year old Marie.

"Morning." He said quietly as he walked over to them.

"Good Morning, Roger." Caitlin said with a small smile. Roger had to admit that motherhood suited Caitlin very well. "What brings you down so early?"

"Couldn't sleep and then Kelly went to get ready so I thought I'd come down and see how you guys were doing." Roger said sitting next to her.

"I'm doing surprisingly well." Caitlin said looking down at Marie. "I know that he's at peace now, and that's oddly comforting."

"I know, but it's still hard." Roger said looking down at Marie. She was the perfect combination of her parents, curly light red hair, and blue green eyes that were a mixture of both her parents.

"I guess it'll always be hard, but I just keep thinking about how much Collins would want us to be happy and celebrate life." Caitlin said looking up at Roger.

"You're right." Roger said a small smile spreading across his lips. "And we'll always be able to tell Marie about her crazy uncle Collins."

"I'm sure she'll love those stories." Caitlin said smiling as Mark came out of the bedroom. "Morning baby."

"Morning." Mark said as he leaned down and kissed Caitlin and Marie. "Morning Rog."

"I don't get a good morning kiss?" Roger asked as he mock pouted.

"Shut up Roger." He said shaking his head as Caitlin got up.

"I'm going to go get her dressed." Caitlin said walking into Marie's room as Mark sat down in her vacated seat.

"Today's going to be tough." Mark said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, but we'll get through it." Roger said leaning back. "We got to be strong for everyone."

"I know." Mark said quietly. They sat in silence for a few minutest before Mark got up abruptly and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked. A minute later Mark came back with two shots of Stoli and handed one to Roger.

"To Collins." Mark said raising his shot glass.

"To Collins." Roger said raising his shot glass and downing the drink.

* * *

The group filed silently into The Life Café dressed in black, their eyes red and puffy. They slowly pushed the tables together and sat down. The kids were back at the loft with Roger's parents who had come to the city to help out. It was several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Collins would have been proud." Benny said breaking the silence. "I know he's smiling down on us right now."

"Probably saying that we need to stop crying and start laughing again." Roger added as he got up. "I'm going to get us some drinks."

"I'll go help him." Mark said getting up and following him.

"Roger's right." Benny said. "He'd want us thinking about the good times we had with him."

"I remember when one time that I came home from an audition that I didn't get and I was a wreck," Maureen started a little teary eyed. "And he said that if they didn't see how talented I was, I was better off anyway since they were obviously too stupid to see how great I was." She finished a few tears leaking down her face. "He was always there to give you a shoulder to cry on but he'd always find away to make you smile again."

"He was a truly great man." Allison said resting her head on Benny's shoulder. "He welcomed everyone with open arms."

Roger and Mark came back with everyone's drinks and sat back down. Benny stood up with his drink in hand.

"To Tom Collins, teacher, philosopher, anarchist, and many, many other things. But most important of all, a loyal friend who would always help you through your darkest hour and help you soar through your brightest." He finished with tears streaming down his face. "Collins."

"Collins." Everyone said raising their glasses high above their heads. They spent the rest of the night toasting Collins' memory and retelling stories that were stored deep with in their hearts.

* * *

Later that night Roger, Kelly, Mark, Maureen and Benny sat in the loft. Everyone else had left, knowing that they need time to sit around and talk, just the originally loft dwellers.

"It feels so different now." Maureen said softly. "In a way I wish I could got back and just be nineteen and living in the loft without a care in the world."

"But look at all the good things that have happened since then." Mark said. "We all found love and happiness." He smirked before countinuing. "And in most cases steady jobs." Everyone but Maureen burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Maureen said throwing a pillow at him. "I'll have you know that I'm doing a workshop and it might even get an off broadway staging."

"I was just kidding Mo." Mark said laughing. "And that's great."

"But Mark does have a point. A lot of great things have happened in the past ten years." Kelly said smiling. "Collins would want us to remember that."

"I know." Maureen said. "I wouldn't trade meeting Joanne for anything but sometimes my brain likes to wonder."

"I think we all think about it sometimes." Benny said. "But then you realize that even though it was great back then, it's still great now. We're all still friends, we still basically live at the loft, and we have great kids."

"I'd say things for the most part are turning out great." Mark said getting up out of the armchair. "But I think it's time for me to head down stairs."

"Yeah I should get going too." Benny said standing up. "I'll see you guys later." After saying their goodbyes, Benny and Mark left.

"And then there were three." Roger said taking a sip of his beer. "What do you think Collins is doing right now?"

"Catching up with Mimi and Angel." Kelly said quietly.

"Or streaking through heaven." Maureen said as they all laughed. "He really did have trouble keeping his close on."

"Just one of the many things about him that were uniquely Collins." Kelly said yawning.

"I think I'll go too." Maureen said standing up and hugging them. "It's getting pretty late."

"Bye Mo." Roger said hugging her again. "Stop by sometime tomorrow, ok?"

"I will." Maureen said nodding.

"Bye Mo." Kelly said standing up and Maureen left. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Are you coming?"

"I think I'm going to stay up for a little bit." Roger said getting up and hugging her. "I'll be in soon though."

"Ok." She said leaning up and kissing him. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said kissing her one last time before letting her go. When she shut the bedroom door he sat back down and took another swig of his beer. He started thinking about all the things that happened over the years and how Collins was always there to guide you through a rough patch. And he remembered that he would still be there with them in spirit and how that he knew that no matter what if he needed to talk to someone he could still go to his old friend to talk.

"I know you can hear me, and I just wanted to say that we'll miss you and we'll never forget you." Roger spoke softly looking up. "I love you like a brother, and nothing could ever change that." He paused and wiped his eyes of the tears that had started to fall. "Tell Meems and Angel that we miss them and think about them all the time." More tears were starting to come. "Watch over us and keep us safe and healthy for as long as you can." He grabbed his beer and held it up. "Actual reality, act up, fight AIDS." He whispered thinking of that long ago night where they danced on the tables and toasted to bohemia.

A/N: I know that most of you are dying from shock seeing that I updated. I just want to say sorry about the lack of updates. My life has been hectic and I didn't have much time to write. This chapter killed me to right. I love Collins and killing him was one of the hardest things to write. But it had to be done. This story is nearly done. I think there's only going to be five more chapters. It's really tough knowing that this story is almost done. It was the first one that I wrote so it has really deep sentimental value for me. But I want to thank everyone that has stuck by this story, it really means a lot. And once again thanks to Renthead621 for always being there and helping out. I'll try updating again sometime later. Remember to review.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	45. These Are The Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, DUH. Nor do I own One Tree Hill, though I do wish I did.(Grins evily)

Angela Layla Davis stormed into the house that she shared with her parents, older sister, and twin brother. The fourteen year old slamed the front door preceded to storm into her room. Less than a minute later her older sister Rosie came into the loft. She set her bookbag down on the table before going into Angie's room.

"Angie, it's me." She said knocking on the door.

"Go away." Was the muffled response. Rosie sighed, she knew the reason that her sister was so upset. In health class today was the day that started talking about STD's, and the one they talked about the most was HIV/AIDS. Rosie had to deal with the same thing only the year before and she knew that it was hard. Their father was HIV positive, and they had last four other family members to date from the horrible disease. When the topic came up it was always upsetting for them, it always hit way too close to home.

"Angie, I'm coming in." Rosie said as she opened the door. Angie was lying on her bed with her face burried in her pillow. Even though she couldn't hear any sounds she knew her sister was crying. She gently sat down next to her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it."

"No." Angie said shaking her sisters hand off her.

"I know you're upset. And I know why, remember that I'm in the same situation as you are." Rosie said quietly. Angie sighed and turned around.

"I hate that stupid class." Angie said closing her eyes. "I don't want to hear the different ways you can get it. I already know that. I've known about it since I was ten. I don't want to hear about or see pictures of what happens when it finally becomes full blown because I've already lived through that and I'm going to have to live through it again in the near future." Angie said as she broke down crying. Rosie laid down beside her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm not going to lie and say that everything is going to be ok." Rosie started out shakily. "The reality of our situation is that dad isn't going to be around as long as he should be. And we've had to live with that for the past four years. But think of how lucky we were to have him around for as long as we did." She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. "And he's not going anywhere just yet. It's still HIV."

"I know that." Angie said quietly. "But it's hard to see those pictures and hear my teacher tell this horrible stories." She paused before she continued. "And I can't stand to sit there and listen to kids not take it seriously or say it's a fag disease or how anyone that has it should die because it's their own fault."

"Don't listen to those idiots." Rosie said hugging her sister tighter.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if your mom would have stayed?" Angie asked looking up at her sister. Rosie stilled, she really didn't want to think about that.

"I don't know." Rosie said quietly. "The fact of the matter is that what happened happened and there's no use thinking about the what ifs."

"Sometimes I feel guilty because I can't help but think that she had to die for me and Josh to be born." Angie said turning away from her sister.

"Don't you ever say something like that again." Rosie said seriously. "We don't know what would have happened if my mom would have stayed. She still probably would have died."

"Do you think about her?" Angie asked.

"All the time." She answered quietly. "I wonder what should would think about me. If she would have taken me to photography class or things like that." She paused. "But I know that she's with me not physically but she's always in my heart. Just like Uncle Collins, Aunt Angel, and Uncle Steven." She paused again. "Besides, I do have a mom. And she's been there for me everyday since I was nine months old." Angie nodded and they both just sat there in silence for a little bit.

"Come on, let's go visit Uncle Mark and Aunt Caitlin." Rosie said standing up. "Hey, where's Josh?"

"At his weekly geek meeting." Angie laughed.

"Just because you only do enough work to maintain a C average doesn't mean you should make fun of Josh because he actually takes an interest in his school work." Rosie said shaking her head. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Angie and Josh were twins. They were as different as night and day. Angie would rather hang out with frineds then do any type of school work. It was a nightly battle with their parents to get her to get it done. Josh on the other hand loved school. He was actually a year ahead in most of his classes, even taking some classes with his older sister and cousin Chris.

"I know. It's just fun teasing him about it." Angie said as they walked into the living room. They were half way to the door when it swung open to reveal Maureen and Allison.

"How are two of my favorite neices!" Maureen exclaimed as she pulled them both into a hug.

"We're good Aunt Mo." Rosi said laughing as she pulled away. "Hi Aunt Allison."

"How are you girls doing?" Allison said as she hugged them.

"Good, we were just about to head downstairs." Angie said smiling at them. It was no secret that her Aunt Mo and Aunt Ally were here favorites. Not that she didn't love her other aunts, it was just that Angie's personality was more like theirs, much to her fathers dread.

"Well how about you two come shopping with us and then we'll all head down there after?" Allison said.

"Didn't dad say that we were banned from ever shopping with you two again?" Rosie laughed. Allison and Maureen had taken the kids back to school shopping two months before, and lets just say that when Benny and Joanne got their bank statements mad didn't even begin to cover it.

"Sweetie when was the last time I actually listened to anything you're father said?" Maureen said with a laugh. Roger had been banning her and Allison from shopping with the girls since before they were born.

"Good point." Rosie said. "But I think that I'm going to have to take a raincheck this time. I've got alot of chem work that I have to get finished and I know if I go shopping with you guys know I won't be back for hours."

"Well we'll just have to go again this weekend." Allison said giving her one last hug. "What about you kiddo?" she asked turning to Angie.

"When have I ever turned down shoppnig with you?" Angie asked with a laugh.

* * *

Three hours later Roger was just arriving at the front door to his apartment when he saw his son walking towards him from the opposite direction. 

"Hey dad." Josh greeted as he arrived at the door.

"Hey Josh." Roger said opening the front door to the building. "How was school."

"It was good. I talked to my school counsler today, she said that if I wanted to I could start taking an AP class next semester." Josh said grinning. "I was thinking either AP European History or European Lititure."

"That's great." Roger said smiling. "I'll tell you though you sure didn't get your smarts from me."

"You're smart dad." Josh said as they climbed the stairs to the loft.

"Only when it comes to music." Roger said laughing. "I swear the only reason that I passed high school was because of your mom and Uncle Mark."

"You and Aunt Mo both." Josh said laughing as they slid the loft door open. They could barely see the living room couch because of all the shopping bags. "3 guesses who's responsible for this." Josh said as he laughed

"I thought I said that Maureen and Allison were banned from this house without adult suppervision?" Roger asked shaking his head.

"Baby you've been saying that for over 15 years, face it, it's never going to happen." Kelly said laughing hugging Josh before leaning up to kiss Rogers cheek.

"I keep hoping that if I say it enough it'll happen." Roger sighed. "At least tell me that those bags are Rosie and Angie's."

"Strike two." Kelly said laughing. "All that belongs to your youngest daughter."

"Jesus how much clothing does one girl need?" Roger shook his head. "Can she even fit all that in her room?"

"Who knows." Kelly said laughing. "How was your day?"

"Good, laid down some tracks." Roger said taking off his coat. "And how was your day?"

"Developed some pictures and then worked on the gala we're doing in a couple months." Kelly said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Angela Layla Davis! Living room now." Roger shouted as he looked at the chaos that his living room was in.

"What dad?" Angie asked walking into the living room.

"What are the rules concerning your Aunt Allison and Aunt Maureen?" Roger asked sitting down on the only seat not covered in bags.

"Dad face it, no matter how much you try you will never get them to stop spending Uncle Benny and Aunt Joanne's hard earned money." Angie said laughing as she kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Can you at least take the bags in your room?" Roger asked knowing that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Yes." Angie said laughing, she picked up the bags and was almost to her room when she suddenly stoped and turned around. "Remember it's my night to watch tv in the living room. One Tree Hill is on tonight!!!"

"Oh god." Roger groaned. "Please don't make me watch that show."

"But it's my turn to watch whatever I want in the living room!!" Angie said pouting. "Besides mom and Rosie like the show too!"

"Roger it's just one hour, it wouldn't kill you to watch." Kelly said laughing.

"I'm not watching that show." Roger said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh you know you secretly are rooting for Lucas and Brooke to get back together." Kelly laughed as Roger grabbed her.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Roger said laughing.

"Roger I've known you since the day we were born, don't think I didn't notice you getting teary eyed when" She was cut off when Roger covered her moth with his hand.

"Ok fine I admit it, I like the damn show." Roger whispered. "But can we please not mention this to anyone? I'd never live it down if Mark or Benny found out."

"What's in it for me?" Kelly asked smiling.

"I'll tell you later." Roger said leaning in to kiss her.

"Can you please not do that where are food is mad?" Rosie said laughing as she walked into the kitchen.

"And how's my oldest daughter doing." Kelly asked giving her a hug.

"Good. Finished all my homework so I can fully pay attention to One Tree Hill tonight." Rosie said as Roger groaned. "Don't start dad, or I'll be forced to tell Uncle Benny and Uncle Mark that you willingly watch and like One Tree Hill. You know you'd never live that down."

"You wouldn't do that." Roger said shaking his head.

"Of course I would, I am your daughter after all." Rosie said laughing and going to the table.

"She is right about that." Kelly said laughing. "Come on baby stop pouting, dinner is ready."

"This whole house is against me." Roger grumbled before sitting down at the table. Angie and Josh came to sit down and Roger couldn't help but smile. This was his favorite part of the day, sitting down with his family and just talking about their days. He honestly didn't think he'd ever live to see this day after Kelly left, but here they were. Everything wasn't perfect but it didn't have to be as long as he had his family.

A/N: I know, it's amazing! I've finally updated this story. Sorry it took so long, life once again became hectic. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Things are finally drawing to a close. There are only four more chapters left and then it will be done. But I'm not goint to focus on that just yet. Thanks for reading, and remember to review. P.S- I had to add One Tree Hill in there for Renthead621!!! I know how much you love CMM! LMAO!!!!! Please don't hurt me!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	46. Streets of Philadelphia

A/N: As always I don't own anything.

This day was always going to come, Roger had always known that. No matter how many years passed or how long they fooled themselves into thinking they would never have to face it, it came on a dreary and miserable day in late January. Roger knew that the time had come to pay for the sins of his past when he found the legion on his thigh one morning. The purple legion had filled his stomach with dread. He didn't need a doctor to tell him his time had finally run out. He didn't breathe a word of it to anyone as he made the necessary phone call to his doctor. Life went on as usual during the next three days of waiting for his appointment. Mark knew something was off, Roger could tell from the looks his best friend had given him over the last few days. He was never more thankful that Mark knew when not to push him as he was then.

Roger spent two hours with his doctor going over what the next year would bring. Even though he had seen what happens in the final stages of AIDS, knowing that it was going to be him next left a hole in his chest. Knowing that he was going to leave his three children fatherless and his beautiful wife a widow crushed his soul. He knew the coming conversations would be long and taxing in ways he couldn't even begin to fathom. Those future conversations and a million other thoughts swirled through his head as he slowly made his way down the snow covered streets of his beloved city. He made his way carefully to the section of the cemetery that held so many of his dear friends. With each one he buried he buried a little more of himself each time.

He finally came to a stop in front of a simple gray headstone marking the final resting place of Thomas B. Collins. He'd missed his old friend in innumerous ways throughout the years but he had never felt so lost as he did in this moment. Roger wanted nothing more than to be able to turn to his friend for guidance like he did so long ago. Coming to his grave was the closest thing he could get, so he would take it.

"It's been too long old friend." He shoved his hands into his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "The time's finally come. I'm out of time and I've never hated myself more than I do right now. They're going to have to watch me wither and die."

"I'm not going to see my kids turn into adults, Collins." He felt the stinging in his eyes as the tears welled up. "I won't walk my daughters down the aisle or see my son turn into the good man I always knew he'd become. I won't grow old with Kelly." He didn't bother wiping the tears as they started to steadily fall down his cheeks. "They'll all bear the burden of my mistakes. All our friends are going to have to bury another friend."

He took in a ragged breath before placing his hand on the stone. "I'm going to need your help. I know you can hear me, Mimi and Angel too. I'm going to need all of you to get me through,"

The snow that had started as a few flakes started coming down heavier and he knew he needed to leave soon. His immune system couldn't handle him getting so much as a cold right now and he was bound and determined to fight for every last minute. "I need to get going now but I'll be back old friend, I know I don't have to say this but keep looking out for us." He squeezed the stone one last time before making his way out of the cemetery. Each step bringing him closer to the conversation he had been dreading for twenty years.

* * *

The loft had been silent and dark when he returned. It was appropriate he thought, it gave him time to think about what to say to Kelly. He didn't know how he was going to make the words come out when she finally arrived home. He had always tried not to think about this day, never wanted to acknowledge that he'd have to destroy her world once again.

He heard her keys jingling as she walked up the last few steps to their door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the door slid open.

"Hi baby." He heard her set her bags down as she made her way over to him. His head rested against the back of the couch as she made her way over to his side.

"How was your day?" He asked as he opened his eyes and turned to look at her. Her face had become rounder in the last few years and there were touches of gray in her hair, but she had aged gracefully and was still as beautiful to him as she had been for all the years the he had known her.

"It was fine, just another day at the office." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. He sighed wrapping his arms around her and pulling her ass close to him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling the scent that was unique to her.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled her down to lay with him, squeezing her that much closer to him. "So much."

"I love you too." Kelly murmured back. The loft was silent for a few moments as they held each other. "Roger talk to me, I can tell when something is wrong." Roger's hand gently traced her cheek before winding into her hair as he kissed her.

"I went to the doctors today Kell." His voice sounded small and ragged even to his own ears. Her body tensed almost immediately as his words sunk in. He felt more then he heard the strangled sob that escaped her.

"No." Was the only word that left her mouth as her watery blue eyes met his own green ones. His heart ached more at the desperate look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he moved his head closer to hers.

"What did the doctor say Roger?" She managed to ask several minutes later. "Is it full blown? Are there any treatments you can try? How long?" Kelly's breath became more ragged with each question as the sobs she was trying to hold in took over her whole body."

"My t cells are low enough to be classified as full blown AIDS. I've got a Karpsi's legion on my lower stomach. Dr. O'niell says that if I can keep myself from getting sick I've got a year at the most." Kelly's arms were tight around him as they broke down together. Each of their thoughts overwhelming them as they clung to each other like they we're each other's life line.

"I'll fight as long as I can baby, I promise you that." Roger spoke when he'd finally regained his ability to speak several minutes later, even as more tears continue to stain both of their cheeks.

"I know you will." She whispered meeting his eyes. "How are we going to tell everyone?"

Roger had been thinking about that as he left the doctor's office. Rosie, Angie and Josh deserved to know before everyone else. Kelly agreed with Roger as he talked about telling the kids when they got home that evening and waiting till the next day to tell the bohos. Kelly suggested they make arrangements to drive up to Scarsdale to tell the rest of their family the following weekend.

"Roger?" Kelly asked quietly after they had lapsed into silence, both digesting the news.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come lay down with me?" She once again met his eyes with unshed tears. "I just need you to hold me for a little while."

"Of course baby, you never have to ask."

* * *

Rosie knew something was wrong the minute she got home from school. Though they had tried desperately to hide it, her parent's anxiety and dread was apparent. By the haunted sadness in her mother's eyes and her father's guilt stricken expression Rosie was pretty sure she knew the cause. She knew that time had always been against her family and now it had run out.

"Can you go get your brother and sister for us?" Kelly asked as she sat down on the one of the armchairs, Roger sat down on the arm of the same chair. Rosie nodded and stood up from the dining room table where she was pretending to finish her homework. It took less than a minute for the family to assemble in the living room. Rosie and her siblings sat down on the couch, all three were filled with apprehension by the looks on their parents face.

"I went to the doctor's earlier today, because I found a legion on my leg." Roger began slowly before he could continue Angie was in tears. Roger and Kelly got up moving over to the couch to comfort their children. Roger sat between Angie and Josh wrapping his arms around them while Kelly sat beside Rosie wrapping her arms around the young girl.

"What did the doctor say dad?" Josh asked quietly resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"It's full blown AIDS, Dr. O'Niell said that if I keep myself healthy I'll get a year." The only sounds heard in the loft were the family's tears. Even though this had been something they knew was coming, knowing it was happening now was something that shook each of them to the core. Roger and Kelly hugged their children close as they cried. The information was a lot to take in and they knew they could discuss everything else once they had time to process what this really meant.

"I don't want to lose you, daddy." Angie choked out. It broke her parent's hearts to hear the pain and desperation in her voice.

"I don't want to leave you either." He said hugging her tightly while his heart broke. "I'll fight to be here for as long as I can. I promise you that."

"I love you dad." Josh said hugging his father. "But I think I need time to process this." He slowly stood up and walked into his room shutting the door quietly. The rest of the family continued to sit in silence, no one having the right words to say. For Roger and Kelly this was the hardest thing they had ever had to do, watching their children's hearts break with the news.

"I'm going to go talk to Josh." Angie said a short while later. She kissed her father's cheek before making her way into her brother's room.

Josh was sitting quietly on his bed, his back resting against the headboard as tears quietly streamed down his cheeks. Angie said nothing as she shut the door and quietly made her way over to him, when she sat down on the bed Josh wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders.

"What are we going to do without dad?" He asked quietly, though he had known that this day would eventually come, nothing could have prepared him for how he would feel once it did come. For as long as he had known about his father's illness, they had also lived in a bubble about it. Never really acknowledging the fact that there would come a day when his father could no longer fight the disease that had ravaged his body for so long. He knew how lucky he and his sisters were to have escaped the illness, that his mother was lucky too.

"I don't know." It hurt too much to even think about a world in which her father wasn't there with them. She thought about all the milestones of their lives that they still hadn't reached, and she ached knowing that her father wouldn't be there to witness them. "I can't even think about him not being around right now. I guess we just need to spend as much time as we possibly can with him before…" She stopped herself from finishing the rest of the sentence because to her finishing that sentence had a note of finality to it she wasn't prepared to deal with yet.

"I think I secretly always hoped that he would live long enough for them to find the cure." Josh whispered. He had thought that with each passing year that his father remained healthy that someway somehow the doctors and researchers would finally find a cure for this disease that had robbed them of so many of their loved ones.

"Me too."

"I hate April." Josh whispered harshly. Their parents had sat them all down when they felt the kids were old enough and told them the entire story of the events leading up to his father's illness. Rationally Josh knew that he couldn't blame the woman for everything, that his father had made his own choices that led to his sickness but right now Josh needed someone he could blame, someone he could hate and blame for everything, April was the easiest target.

"I do too." She said slowly. "But hating her doesn't make me feel any better. Dad is still sick whether or not I blame her for it."

"I need someone to hate." Josh whispered softly through his tears, so soft Angie was surprised that she heard it. She wrapped her arms around her brother as he brought his head sown to her shoulder and broke down. Though everyone made comments about how different they were from each other, the bound they had from being twins was strong.

"I know that it's not ok Josh, it hurts believe me I feel it too. But we have to get through this together, as a family." Angie whispered to him through her own tears. Josh nodded against her shoulders as they broke down in each other's arms.

* * *

The living room was just as quiet as it had been when Angie left, nothing but the sounds of tears could be heard. Rosie was still trying to wrap her head around the news, even though she had suspected that was the conversation about to take place, she wasn't truly prepared to hear.

"Talk to me baby girl." Roger asked quietly, he needed to know how she was dealing with this, how all of them were dealing with this but he knew that Josh and Angie needed some alone time right now and he would give them that.

"I really don't know what to say. I don't want this to be happening but I know no matter how much I try to wish it away it's going to happen." Her voice was quiet and sad as she tried to explain how she was feeling to her parents. "I don't want to have to lose you too."

"I don't want to leave you either." He said crushing her to his side. "You'll never know how sorry I am for putting you through this. But I meant what I said earlier, I've still got some fight left in me and I'll fight for every extra day that I can."

"I know you will."

"The next couple of months are going to be hard for everyone, but promise us that if you need to talk or if you feel overwhelmed, you'll come talk to me or your father." Kelly said quietly. Rosie nodded but didn't say anything, she couldn't think of anything else to say, she just let herself be comforted by her parents.

* * *

There were no words that could adequately describe the scene in front of Mark, the loft had descended into a strange mixture of silent tears and apprehension. For the adults in the room this was the beginning of the final chapter in a tragedy that had begun so long ago. A disease that had plagued them since the day Steven revealed his illness, there was no escaping it. They would bury one and try to forget that it wouldn't be long until the next member of their family fell. In a strange way Mark had always knew that Roger would be the last one standing, he also knew that Roger would be the hardest one to lose. Mark loved all of his fallen friends but Roger had been his best friend since birth, and even though they had hard times their bond never wavered. He knew before walking into the loft tonight what Roger was going to tell them. He'd known for days but he'd kept quiet about it, letting Roger have the time to tell everyone in his own way. Mark himself needed time to process what the future was about to turn into.

As he looked around the room at the devastation surrounding him he couldn't help but feel the finality that this conversation had brought. Four times before they had this conversation but unlike those times, this was the final time. Roger was the last one of left out of the five bohemians that had been stricken with this. With that realiazation Mark's chest cracked open. He hadn't shed a tear since Roger informed them he was in the final stages, that he was going to fight but he'd be lucky if he saw another year pass.

"I need to get some air." Mark said stoically as he stood up and made his way out of the loft. Once he reached the snow covered roof he grabbed one of the chairs they had up there for when the weather was nice and threw it as hard as he could into the brick wall.

"Damnit." His mind didn't registrar the punch and kicks to the wall, just the intense burning that erupted in his hand. His knuckles were bruised and a little bloody as he breathed in the cold January air, attempting to control the anger that seemed to be boiling in his blood.

"Mark," He heard quietly from behind him. Turning around he found a morose looking Benny.

"I just need to be alone for awhile." Mark said turning away from him and walking over to the edge of the roof. He looked out on the streets of the city he had called home for most of his adult life and didn't feel the usual calm this view gave him.

"I'm not going to leave you alone up here so he can break your hand." Benny said walking over to him. "I know you're upset and you have every right to be, but storming up here and punching the shit out of the wall isn't going to make anything better and it's not going to change the fact that Roger's dying."

"Don't say that." Mark screamed.

"It's what's happening. And you need to figure out how to deal with that in a way that's not destructive." Benny said calmly. He knew how hard this was going to be for everyone, especially Mark, but he also knew punching walls wasn't going to help anyone. Neither of one said anything as they stood rigidly atop the building.

"And really Mark you should know better than to go around punching things." Benny finally said trying to break the icy silence. "Besides you were never that good at it anyway, punching walls was always Roger's style not yours."

"He's right." They whipped around to find Roger standing in the entryway.

"Roger you shouldn't be out when it's so cold out." Mark said launching into caregiver mode.

"Well then why don't you come inside and we can talk about things." He knew that Mark was going to take this news very hard. In hindsight he probably should have told Mark alone before he told everyone else.

"I can't go down to the loft right now Roger." Mark turned around again, knowing that he couldn't be around everyone until he let everything sink in.

"How about we go down to your apartment, we can talk down there." Roger said holding the door open and praying that Mark would listen to him.

"I'm going to go back down to the loft." Benny said clasping Mark on the back one last time before heading towards Roger. He quietly pulled Roger into a hug, telling him that he was there for whatever he needed. Roger nodded and said thanks before moving aside and letting him pass.

"Come downstairs Mark." Roger said one more time. "You're not the type that was meant for brooding."

"Stop with the jokes Roger." Mark was rigid as he made his way towards him. They were both silent as they made their way towards the apartment Mark shared with Caitlin and Marie. Roger had long ago stopped seeing it as Mimi's apartment but every now and then Roger would walk in and memory would flash in his head of their brief time together. Today was one of those days, he saw Mimi dancing around as she got ready to go to a Life Support meeting. He didn't know why that memory popped into his head today but it made him smile briefly in his mind.

Mark collapsed onto the couch as Roger quietly shut the door. Roger knew that it was going to be hard to get Mark to talk to him. This had always been the day that Mark had dreaded the most throughout the years but Roger knew that they'd have to talk about a lot of things before it was too late.

"I'm sorry that all this has to happen." Roger said quietly as he sat down next to him. "I wish I could go and change everything that I did that brought us to this. But I can't."

"I know."

"This has been a long time coming, I know that we've always tried to fool ourselves into thinking that this day wouldn't come. But it's here and we have to face the fact that I'm not going to be here much longer." Roger said quietly. "I hate to burden you even more than I already have but you're the only one that I trust to look after my family after I'm gone. I need to know that someone is going to be there for them to help them through all this once I'm gone, someone that's going to be there for the moments that I'm not."

"Roger you don't have to ask me to do that. I would do it anyway regardless." Mark said as tears sprang into his eyes. "But we don't have talk about that yet. You're still healthy enough to fight this. Who knows you might make longer than a year. You know that they're coming out with medications all the time."

"I'd rather get this all straightened out before it's too late." Roger sighed. "I think we both know my time has come." Roger paused trying to find the words to say next. "I hate that I'm leaving them, that I'm leaving you guys. But I got a lot longer than I thought I ever would, and for that I'm thankful."

"What are we going to do without you Roger?" Mark asked quietly, no longer caring to suppress the tears. "It shouldn't have been like this."

"You got to let go of the past, there's no use agonizing over it anymore. What's done is done." Roger said stoically. "We have to make the best of the time we have left. I don't want to waste the precious time I have left worrying about what ifs. I want to spend all my time with my family and friends, there's going to be plenty of tears to come, so right now I as many smiles and laughs as I can get."

"I know Roger. And I promise you that I'll try, but it's going to be hard." The two men sat quietly next to each other as everything fully sunk in.

* * *

When they finally made back to the loft the tears had dried but the sadness and dread still hung in the air. Caitlin, Allison, and Joanne had left shortly after their return, each promising to return the next day. The kids had settled into their rooms so it was only Kelly, Roger, Mark, Maureen, and Benny left in the living room. They made small talk but it was forced and everyone could tell, even though they had all been through this one too many times before it got harder and harder to do. Finally Maureen couldn't stand it anymore and got up to retrieve the bottle of Stoli they still kept in the cabinet above the fridge.

"What are you doing Mo?" Kelly asked when she returned.

"I can't take this brooding silence anymore." Maureen said lining up empty shot glasses. "Stoli always seems to help lighten the mood so here it is."

"I really don't think now is the time for that Mo." Mark said shaking his head in exasperation.

"Actually I think that's the best idea I've heard all day." Roger said smiling genuinely for the first time all day. "Hurry up and pour Mo."

"My god I never thought I'd see the day that Roger thought one of Maureen's ideas was good." Benny laughed as he accepted the shot from her.

"I'll have you know I've had tons of excellent ideas over the years!" Maureen exclaimed before handing the final shot to Mark. "What should we toast to?"

"To old friends and excellent stoli." Roger said smiling as he lifted his glass in the air, he wanted to keep this new found lightness in the air for as like as he could because he knew that it wasn't going to last long, and they wouldn't get many more chances like these in the upcoming months.

"To old friends and excellent stoli." The group repeated. Maureen once again refilled the shot glasses.

"Alright who's next?" She asked.

"Mark why don't you make the next toast?" Roger asked. Mark remained silent for a minute, Roger was almost afraid that he wasn't going to say anything and ruin the good mood that they had found.

"Alright." Mark said slowly. "Here's an oldie but a goodie. To Benny and his fantastic afro." The group erupted with laughter at the memory that they hadn't thought of in so long.

"You'll never let me forget that, will you?" Benny asked rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"Never." Roger and Mark say simultaneously.

"Even you have to admit that your hair was ridiculous." Kelly giggled.

"Once again I remind you that it was the eighties. And I would also like to point out that you and Maureen had jersey hair while Roger was rocking the Billy Idol look. Call me out on my bad hair all you want but remember you had hair just as bad as mine." Benny said smirking.

"Our hair was fantastic!" Kelly and Maureen yelled at the same time before dissolving into giggles.

"I think it's time to cut these two off." Roger laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist.

"Roger we've only had two shots!" She snuggled closer to him burring her face in his chest.

"Looks like you guys just can't hold your liquor like you used to." He made a fake sad face before laughing again.

"I should probably get going anyway." Maureen stood up and stretched, she made her way over to Roger and hugged him.

"I love you and I'll be here for whatever you need." She whispered quietly into his ear as she hugged him tight.

"I love you too Mo." He whispered back.

"Wait for me Mo, I'll walk you home." Benny said as he hugged Kelly goodbye before turning to Roger. "Whatever you need." Was all he said as Roger nodded his thanks. Maureen and Benny quietly said goodbye before making their way out of the loft.

"I think I'm going to head downstairs too." Mark said quietly. "I'll be back tomorrow ok?"

"Goodnight Markie." Kelly said hugging him tightly.

"Night Mark." Roger was all he said as Mark pulled him into a crushing hug. "We'll make it through this. We always do." Mark just nodded his head before whispering a soft goodnight.

Kelly and Roger curled up on the couch once more content with just being in each other's embrace. Roger began to softly hum the song that he had written for her all those years ago, it brought tears to Kelly's eyes.

"I'm scared." She whispered quietly to him.

"I am too."

"I don't want to be without you again." She broke down into tears and once again the sight made his entire soul ache.

"I don't want to leave you either baby." He crushed her small frame against his large one. "But I'll never truly be away from you, you have to believe that. I'll always be with you in some way, and I'll always be watching over you. I have to believe that there's a place we go after we die and I'll be there waiting for you ok?" Kelly said nothing just nodded her head as the tears racked her body. "I know you need this right now and I'll help you through this as long as you need, but let's try not to be sad yet. I've still got time and I want us to spend as much of it happy as we can. There's going to be plenty of time for tears later, I just want to enjoy however much time I can with you and the kids as happy as we can make it for as long as we can."

"I know. I'll try to be stronger." She said leaning up and kissing him.

"You don't have to be stronger baby, you've always been strong. Don't ever hide how you're feeling from me no matter what." He softly kissed her cheeks that were stained with tears. "We've got happy times left, I know it. There's this cloud over our heads and as hard as it is we can't let it rob us of our sun yet."

"We won't." She said softly looking into his pale green eyes. "I love you Roger."

"I love you too Kelly." He kissed her once. "I always have and I always will."

A/N: I know you guys are probably shocked that I updated. I'm so sorry that it took me over a year to update. The only thing I can say is that I had trouble with writers block and that it's been an insane year for me. Thankfully I'm glad to say that I am back writing and I'm currently working on updating all my stories. This was an incredibly hard chapter for me to right, making Roger sick is hard but it's something that has to been done. There are only four chapters of this story left so be prepared, the next few chapters are going to be very sad. Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story for the past three and a half years. You guys are truly wonderful. Once again thanks to Renthead621, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for her and you all owe her a huge amount of thanks for never letting me forget about this story. Also a big thanks to my best friend in the entire world Orangepeel88, who helped me start writing again. I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this story, please review so I know what you guys think.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


End file.
